


Von Boston nach Berlin in 14 Stunden

by DaughterofPrussia



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Berlin, Boston, F/M, deutschland
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofPrussia/pseuds/DaughterofPrussia
Summary: Nach ihrer gescheiterten Ehe mit Frank Randall findet Claire Beauchamp in Berlin ein neues Zuhause. Doch dann brechen Spannungen zwischen dem zwischenzeitlich aus der EU ausgeschiedenen Großbritannien und der EU aus und alle Inhaber eines englischen Passes werden aufgefordert, das Territorium der EU innerhalb von sechs Wochen zu verlassen ... und plötzlich ist Claires Zukunft ungewisser denn je.Diese Geschichte ist im Rahmen des #14DaysofOutlander Events entstanden, der von @scotsmanandsassenach.tumblr.com initiiert wurde.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 22
Kudos: 13





	1. 14 Monate (1)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scotsmanandsassenach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scotsmanandsassenach/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nach ihrer gescheiterten Ehe mit Frank Randall findet Claire Beauchamp in Berlin ein neues Zuhause. Doch dann brechen Spannungen zwischen dem zwischenzeitlich aus der EU ausgeschiedenen Großbritannien und der EU aus und alle Inhaber eines englischen Passes werden aufgefordert, das Territorium der EU innerhalb von sechs Wochen zu verlassen … und plötzlich ist Claires Zukunft ungewisser denn je.
> 
> Diese Geschichte ist im Rahmen des #14DaysofOutlander Events entstanden, der von @scotsmanandsassenach initiiert wurde.

“Berliner Fernsehturm” * Foto: [BernardoUPloud](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fder-berliner-tv-turm-4858167%2F&t=ODljMWVkMTYzNjIzMzRmM2MzZmE5NDIyODNkMWE2NGRmYWNkM2RlMixwOUxOOUV6SQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F614851559390593024%2Fberliner-fernsehturm-foto-bernardouploud&m=1)

"Nein! Ich kann das nicht tun, Janet!"

Jamies Stimme klang gedämpft, aber immer noch hörbar durch den Spalt der Tür, die zur Küche des Hauses führte.

"Hast du nicht die Nachrichten gesehen, du Blödmann?! In den nächsten sechs Wochen müssen alle Inhaber englischer Pässe das Gebiet der Europäischen Union verlassen, sonst werden sie auf die Kanalinseln deportiert!"

Janet Murray seufzte. Dann fuhr sie fort:

"Vorausgesetzt, dass der verrückte Vladimir de Salty Brownson aus der Downing Street Nr. 10 den Waffenstillstand mit Frankreich, Belgien und den Niederlanden nicht bricht!"

"Das kann ich nicht tun, Janet!"

Jamie klang erschöpft und traurig.

Für einen Moment wurde es still.

"Bruder! Ich weiß nicht, ob dir klar ist, welche Gefahr diese Situation darstellt! Wenn du nicht mit Claire reden willst, werde ich es tun, und du willst nicht, dass ich es tue, oder?"

"Auf keinen Fall, Janet!"

"Also, wirst du _noch heute_ mit ihr reden?"

“Die Tür” by [PhotoMIX-Company](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fhaus-tasten-schl%25C3%25BCssel-die-t%25C3%25BCr-burg-1407562%2F&t=NjIzYWU4MWEzNzI5OTM2NGZmMGQ1YjQ1OTQ2NjJmMzAzMGNjNTQyNSxwOUxOOUV6SQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F614851559390593024%2Fberliner-fernsehturm-foto-bernardouploud&m=1)

Claire war gerade aus ihrem Zimmer im ersten Stock gekommen. Sie wollte Janet (die Jenny genannt wurde) fragen, ob sie ihr wie immer im Haushalt helfen könne. Aber jetzt, da sie das Gespräch zwischen den Geschwistern zufällig mit angehört hatte, wich sie zurück. Leise ging sie wieder die Treppe hinauf, und die schwere Last, die sich beim Zuhören auf ihre Brust gelegt hatte, schien mit jedem Schritt an Gewicht zuzunehmen. Vor vierzehn Monaten war sie in dieses Haus gekommen. Es war ihre Zuflucht. Zumindest dachte sie das bis jetzt.

Claire konnte sich nicht erinnern, sich jemals zuvor so sicher oder so glücklich gefühlt zu haben. Natürlich, sie hatte in ihrer Jugend viele glückliche Momente erlebt, und unter der Obhut ihres Onkels Lamb hatte sie sich auch behütet gefühlt. Aber in all' den Jahren, meist in den Stunden vor dem Einschlafen, schlichen sich Zweifel und Ängste in ihre Gedanken ein. Zweifel, dass sie jemals wirklich dauerhaftes Glück erfahren würde. Und die Angst, die ständige Angst davor, was passieren würde, wenn Onkel Lamb, der Letzte ihrer Verwandten, sterben würde? Der Gedanke, plötzlich ganz allein auf dieser Welt zu sein, erfüllte sie mit Beklommenheit. Als Frank Randall dann in ihr Leben trat, dachte sie, sie hätte eine Antwort auf diese Sorgen gefunden. Claire war neunzehn und bis über beide Ohren verliebt, aber es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie erkannte, dass sie sich in diesem Mann, ihrem jetzigen Ehemann, mehr als getäuscht hatte. Bereits in einem frühen Stadium ihrer Ehe (sie lebten noch in Cambridge, wo Frank an der Universität lehrte) betrog er sie. Er traf sich weiterhin ununterbrochen und regelmäßig mit Mitarbeiterinnen der Universitätsfakultät und mit Studentinnen, die er schon vor ihrer Ehe getroffen hatte. Und natürlich setzte er dieses Verhalten fort, als sie nach Amerika verzogen, wo Frank eine Stelle an der Harvard Universität annahm. 

Als sie Boston vor vierzehn Monaten nach fast zehn Jahren Ehemartyrium verließ, war sie gebrochen, völlig erschöpft - und wieder verängstigt. Claire hatte die ausgestreckte Hand dieses seltsamen Mannes, der sich ihr unter einem französischen Namen als deutscher Staatsbürger britischer Herkunft vorgestellt hatte, wie eine Rettungsleine ergriffen. Sie war zu erschöpft, um auch nur darüber nachdenken zu wollen, wohin das alles sie führen könnte. Claire konnte nur hoffen, dass die Hilfe, die er ihr anbot, sie auf ihrem Weg zu einem Leben in Freiheit und Frieden einen Schritt weiterbringen würde.

Alles war so schnell geschehen. Auf dem Flug nach Berlin hatte sie die meiste Zeit geschlafen, nur einmal wachte sie auf. Es war auf dem Flughafen [Stockholm Arlanda](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flughafen_Stockholm/Arlanda), wo sie das Flugzeug wechseln mussten. Als sie auf dem Flughafen [Berlin-Schönefeld](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flughafen_Berlin-Sch%C3%B6nefeld) angekommen waren, hatte er sie sanft geweckt. Die Abholung ihres Gepäcks und die Fahrt vom Flughafen zu ihm nach Hause (wie er es nannte) war wie ein flüchtiger Traum an ihr vorbeigegangen.

“Haus” by [ MichaelGaida](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fvilla-architektur-haus-geb%25C3%25A4ude-4581027%2F&t=ZTExMTU0ZmFhODkxODA0OGVmZGYwNTYxZTg2MzY3MjYzOWE0Mjc1MyxwOUxOOUV6SQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F614851559390593024%2Fberliner-fernsehturm-foto-bernardouploud&m=1)

Dann waren sie endlich angekommen. Der Anblick des herrschaftlichen Hauses und des noch größeren Parks, der es umgab, wirkte auf sie, als hätte man ihr einen Eimer mit kaltem Wasser über den Kopf geschüttet. Claire fühlte sich plötzlich völlig wach. Dann hatte sich die große Eichentür geöffnet und Jenny war herausgekommen, die sie mit großer Freundlichkeit begrüßt hatte. Ein paar Minuten später saßen sie alle im Wohnzimmer, tranken Tee und aßen Apfelkuchen. Eine Stunde später lag sie in einem frisch gemachten Bett in einem eigens für sie vorbereiteten Raum und schlief tief und fest. Als Claire aufwachte, hatte sie fast achtzehn Stunden geschlafen. Zu ihrer Überraschung stand ein kleiner Tisch mit einer Thermoskanne mit Tee, einer Tupperdose mit belegten Broten, einer Schüssel mit frischen Früchten und einer kleinen Vase mit gelben und roten Tulpen an ihrem Bett. Sie erinnerte sich auch jetzt noch, wie die erfahrene Pflege sie zu Tränen gerührt hatte. Seit den letzten Tagen, die sie mit ihrem Onkel Lamb verbracht hatte, hatte sich niemand mehr so um sie gekümmert. 

Mit jedem Tag, an dem sie in [Wilhelmshorst](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wilhelmshorst) blieb, wurde Claire mehr und mehr ein Teil der Familie. Jenny war für sie eine gute Freundin geworden, fast eine Schwester. Nach einer kurzen Phase, in der sich die Frauen zuerst ein wenig distanziert begegnet waren, öffneten sie sich einander und hatten immer mehr Freude an der gemeinsamen Arbeit im Haus, dem Einkaufen oder an der Gartenpflege, die sie zusammen erledigten. Auch Ian war ein guter Freund geworden. Während Claire die praktische Seite von Jenny schätzte, liebte sie es, sich mit dem Mann zu unterhalten, der so ruhig und besonnen schien und daher das genaue Gegenteil seiner Frau war.   
Auch Ian der Jüngere, Caitlin, Katherine und Michael, die Kinder der Murrays, hatten Claire sofort in ihr Herz geschlossen. Und das Gefühl war völlig gegenseitig. Sie war dankbar, wieder etwas eigenes Geld zu haben, als das erste Weihnachten kam und sie kleine Geschenke an die Kinder, aber auch an den Rest der Familie überreichen konnte.

Und dann war da noch ... James Alexander Malcolm MacKenzie Fraser, genannt Jamie.   
Seinen wahren Namen hatte er ihr erst offenbart, nachdem Claire sich für einige Tage bei den Frasers/Murrays eingelebt hatte. Er war derjenige, der sie in einer 'Tour de Force' vor einem letzten gewalttätigen Angriff ihres Mannes bewahrte und sie mit nach Berlin nahm. Anders als Jenny, die ihr Herz auf der Zunge trug, und Ian, dem besonnenen Denker, wurde sie aus ihm nicht schlau. Immer begegnete er ihr mit großer Freundlichkeit, war großzügig und hilfsbereit. Aber gleichzeitig hielt James Fraser immer Abstand und blieb die meiste Zeit still.   
Und doch fühlte sich Claire auf unerklärliche Weise zu ihm hingezogen. Sie bemerkte dies zum ersten Mal, als Jamie für einige Tage geschäftliche Termine in [Düsseldorf](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/D%C3%BCsseldorf) wahrzunehmen hatte. Mit Erstaunen stellte sie fest, dass seine Abwesenheit bei ihr Gefühle der Leere und des Verlusts auslöste. Doch immer, wenn er von solchen Geschäftsreisen zurückkehrte, füllte sich ihr Herz mit Dankbarkeit und Freude. Obwohl es keinen wirklichen Grund dafür gab, Angst zu haben, fühlte sie sich immer sicherer, wenn er zu Hause war. Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, konnte Claire nicht leugnen, dass seine Anwesenheit ihr ein Gefühl von Sicherheit und Frieden vermittelte. Und dann, vor etwas mehr als sechs Monaten, während er wieder auf einer dieser Geschäftsreisen war, hatte sie sich gefragt, ob er in den Städten, in die er regelmäßig reiste, Frauen traf. Aber Claire wies die Idee sofort zurück. Sie hielt ihn nicht für einen solchen Mann ... und wenn er es doch war, dann ging sie das nichts an. Zwei Monate später dann (Jamie war auf einer Konferenz in [Stuttgart](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stuttgart)) ertappte sie sich bei der Frage, ob sie in ihn verliebt war. Aber auch diesen Gedanken verwarf sie sofort. Zum einen war sie sich seit ihrer Ehe mit Frank nicht mehr sicher, was Liebe eigentlich sein sollte. Zum anderen war ein solcher Gedanke völlig aussichtslos. Jamie zeigte kein Anzeichen für ein größeres Interesse an ihr und wie würde es aussehen, wenn sie ... Nein, das konnte sie nicht tun. Was würden Jenny und Ian denken? Würde es nicht so aussehen, als würde sie die Situation ausnutzen? Nein, es wäre am besten, wenn die Dinge so bleiben würden, wie sie sind. Sobald die Erbschaftsfragen geklärt waren, konnte sie sich eine eigene Wohnung suchen. Dann könnte sich auch nach einem neuen Job umsehen und... alles würde anders aussehen. Dann vielleicht ... wenn Jamie ... ja, dann gab es vielleicht eine Chance auf Glück? Liebe? Sie wusste es nicht.  
  
Doch jetzt würde sie nie herausfinden, wie eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit Jamie vielleicht ausgesehen hätte. Ihr ganzes Leben in Wilhelmshorst würde nun zu Ende gehen, nur weil einige Politiker ihre Machtgier nicht in Schach halten konnten. Noch bevor sie ihr Zimmer erreichte, liefen ihr die Tränen über die Wangen.

“Tee” by [StockSnap](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fkr%25C3%25A4uter-tee-pokal-trinken-milch-2560601%2F&t=YWRkNTJlZThkMDJhN2M5YzEwM2QwODhmMzFhN2Y4NmMwMmRmMWYzYixwOUxOOUV6SQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F614851559390593024%2Fberliner-fernsehturm-foto-bernardouploud&m=1)

Zwei Stunden später hallte Jennys Stimme laut, aber freundlich durch den Saal:

"Claire, kommst du? Der Tee ist fertig!"

Claire öffnete ihre Tür.

"Ich bin gleich da."

Ein paar Minuten später betrat sie das Wohnzimmer, in dem Jenny gerade den Kaffeetisch gedeckt hatte. Jamie stand mit über der Brust verschränkten Armen an und den Rücken ihr zugekehrt, an einem der großen Fenster.

Dann fiel Claires Blick auf den Tisch.

"Warum hast du den Tisch nur für zwei Personen gedeckt?", fragte sie Jenny.

"Oh, äh, uhm, Ian hat mich und die Kinder eingeladen, den Zoo zu besuchen. Wir wollen gleich starten ..."

"Aha."

Claire nickte. Sie versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben.

Jenny verließ den Raum und Jamie drehte sich zu ihr um. Er lächelte, zumindest versuchte er es. Mit seiner rechten Hand zeigte er auf einen Sessel am Couchtisch. Claire nickte und setzte sich. Jamie setzte sich auf das kleine Sofa, so dass sie über Eck saßen.

Sie griff nach der Teekanne und goss Tee ein, zuerst für Jamie, dann für sich selbst. Als sie die Teekanne wieder auf den Teewärmer stellte, hörten sie die Haustür zuschlagen, und kurz darauf fuhr das Auto der Murrays vom Hof.

Jamie leerte seine Teetasse und hielt sie Claire hin, die sie erneut füllte. Als auch sie ihre Tasse geleert hatte, drehte er sich zu ihr und sagte:

"Claire, ich muss etwas sehr Wichtiges mit Dir besprechen."

Obwohl sie wusste, worum es ging, und obwohl sie zwei Stunden Zeit gehabt hatte, sich innerlich auf dieses Gespräch vorzubereiten, begannen ihre Hände leicht zu zittern. Hastig setzte sie ihre Teetasse ab.

"Jamie, ich weiß. Ich habe zufällig Teile Deines Gesprächs mit Jenny in der Küche mit angehört. Bitte glaube mir, ich wollte Euch nicht belauschen, es war nur ein Zufall."

Er sah sie mit weit geöffneten Augen an, unterbrach sie aber nicht.

"Ich habe natürlich die Nachrichten im Fernsehen gesehen... Ich wusste, dass so etwas kommen würde. Du musst Dir keine Sorgen machen. Ich werde so schnell wie möglich nach England zurückkehren. Ich weiß noch nicht, was passieren wird oder wo ich leben kann, aber ich bin sicher, dass ich einen Weg finden werde..."

Wieder schaute Jamie sie mit großem Erstaunen an. Claires Augen zeigten den gleichen verängstigten Blick, den er schon einmal gesehen hatte - vor vierzehn Monaten, als er ihr zum ersten Mal begegnete. Alles begann an diesem Tag - in einer kleinen Kunstgalerie in Boston.


	2. 14 Männer (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dieses zweite Kapitel gibt uns einen kleinen Einblick in das Leben von James Fraser bevor er Claire Randall traf. Wie kam es überhaupt dazu, dass er zu genau jenem Zeitpunkt in Boston war? Welche Ereignisse hatten sein Leben in genau diese Richtung gelenkt?

__

“Glencoe” by [dowchrisr](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fglencoe-glen-berge-hochland-3944983%2F&t=ZTVlOTExYmUyNTAxYmEwMmVhYWIzODg1ZTYwY2I0Yzc4YWEyMWRlNyxnTFFIZ0VWWA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F615675551359926272%2Fberliner-fernsehturm-foto-bernardouploud&m=1)

James Alexander Malcolm MacKenzie Fraser war in den Schottischen Highlands geboren worden und auch dort aufgewachsen. Doch die Entwicklung der Weltgeschichte sollte es unmöglich machen, dass er auch den Rest seines Lebens in der geliebten Heimat verbringen konnte.  
Belesen in europäischer Geschichte und als aufmerksamer Beobachter der weltweiten politischen Entwicklungen, hatte er früh erahnt, dass der harte “Brexit” Großbritanniens das (bis dahin noch) Vereinigte Königreich in ein bisher ungeahntes Chaos stürzen würde.

Als dann die Corona Pandemie in Europa und auch auf der britischen Insel verebbte und die Reisebeschränkungen weitgehend aufgehoben wurden, entschied James Fraser als Oberhaupt seines Clans, dass es nun höchste Zeit war, das Land zu verlassen. Viele Menschen in seiner Umgebung, insbesondere die anderen 13 Mitglieder des “Bundes der Neuen Jakobiner”, sahen es genauso. Einige seiner Freunde emigrierten in die Republik Irland, andere nach Frankreich oder in die Niederlande. Für Jamie und seine Familie hatte sich bereits viele Jahre zuvor eine andere Tür geöffnet.  
Jared Fraser, einer von Jamies Onkeln, war in seiner Jugend nach Frankreich gegangen und hatte von Paris aus einen florierenden, europaweiten Weinhandel aufgebaut. Auch in Berlin hatte er eine Filiale eröffnet. Von dort aus wurde das gesamte Geschäft für Deutschland und Süd-Ost-Europa koordiniert. Um Steuern zu sparen und um die Erlöse seines Geschäfts trotz der [0-Zins-Politik der Europäischen Zentralbank](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Niedrigzinspolitik) gewinnbringend anzulegen, hatte Jared Fraser Immobilien gekauft. Unter den Häusern, die er in u.a. im [Land Brandenburg](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brandenburg) erworben hatte, befand sich auch ein gut erhaltenes Herrenhaus vor den Toren Berlins. Nach seinem Tod war dieser Teil von Jareds Besitz an Jamie und seine Schwester Jenny gefallen. 

“Brexit” by [Foto-Rabe](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fillustrations%2Fbrexit-gro%25C3%259Fbritanien-gb-europa-1491370%2F&t=NGI3MzVmYWVjYmVlMmJhNDA2ZTU0YmExY2VhZGZiNTA3NmUzMGIyYSxnTFFIZ0VWWA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F615675551359926272%2Fberliner-fernsehturm-foto-bernardouploud&m=1)

So kam es, dass an jenem Tag, an dem in Westminster beschlossen wurde, dass die wegen der Corona Pandemie erlassenen Notstandsgesetze auch weiterhin in Kraft bleiben sollten, ein Containerschiff den Hafen [Edinburghs](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leith_\(Schottland\)) in Richtung [Rostock](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rostock) verließ. In den Containern, die es transportierte, befand sich der Großteil des beweglichen Besitzes der Familie Fraser/Murray. Die Familie selbst, Jamie, Ian, Jenny und die Kinder, hatten bereits am Abend zuvor ein Flugzeug der Norwegian Airlines bestiegen, welches sie mit einen Zwischenstopp in [Oslo-Gardermoen](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flughafen_Oslo-Gardermoen) innerhalb von viereinhalb Stunden nach [Berlin-Schönefeld](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flughafen_Berlin-Sch%C3%B6nefeld) gebracht hatte.   
Auf dem dortigen Flughafen angekommen, wurden sie von Felix Kloppstock, dem noch von Jared Fraser eingesetzten stellvertretende Geschäftsleiter der Berliner Zentrale, mit einem Kleinbus der Weinhandlung abgeholt. Als sie in [Wilhelmshorst](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wilhelmshorst) bei [Potsdam](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Potsdam) eintrafen, war das Haus schon für sie vorbereitet. Die Betten waren bezogen und aus der Küche kam ihnen der Geruch eines Rehbratens entgegen, der sie wissen ließ, dass das Abendessen bereit stand. Dann wurden sie von Helene Ballin begrüßt. Auch die 55-jährige Hauswirtschafterin und ihr Mann Frieder waren noch von Jared Fraser eingestellt und mit der Verwaltung des Hauses betraut worden.  
Als alle Frasers bzw. Murrays am späten Abend in ihre Betten fielen, da taten sie es mit einem lachenden und mit einem weinenden Auge. Lachend, weil sie wussten, dass sie nun in Sicherheit waren. Weinend, weil sie ihre Heimat vermissten. Und James Fraser bewegten noch ganz andere Gedanken. Er war froh, dass seine Eltern die politischen Entwicklungen der Gegenwart nicht mehr miterleben musste. Gleichzeitig befiel ihn ein Gefühl großer Trauer, wenn er daran dachte, dass er ihre Gräber auf dem nahe Lallybroch gelegenen Friedhof wahrscheinlich für sehr lange Zeit nicht mehr aufsuchen konnte.

“Brandenburg” by [ reinhardweisener](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fbrandenburg-woltersdorf-3413117%2F&t=YWYwYTE4YjFkMTA2ZmI0MGEzYmYzMjVhNDRiMWFjODYzMWJlZjllNyxnTFFIZ0VWWA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F615675551359926272%2Fberliner-fernsehturm-foto-bernardouploud&m=1)

Wie richtig und wie entscheidend ihr Schritt gewesen war, sollten Jamie, Ian und Jenny wenige Tage nach ihrer Ankunft in Wilhelmshorst durch die Medien erfahren. Sie hatten die Kinder nach dem Abendessen zu Bett gebracht und saßen nun noch ein wenig in der Küche zusammen. Jenny wurde kreidebleich als das Radio meldete, dass die Londoner Regierung angekündigt habe, die Notstandsgesetze nun explizit dazu nutzen zu wollen, um gegen die die immer größer und lauter werdende schottische Unabhängigkeitsbewegung vorzugehen. Jeder, der auch nur mutmaßlich dem “Bund der Neuen Jakobiten” oder ihren Anhängern zugerechnet wurde, sollte verhaftet und wegen Hochverrats angeklagt werden. Ian, der neben Jenny am Küchentisch saß, blickte erschrocken auf. Und Jamie, der gerade für sich und Ian zwei Flaschen Bier aus dem Kühlschrank genommen hatte, drehte sich zu ihnen um, sah sie an und seufzte nur.

“Genau das habe ich immer befürchtet. Aber keine Sorge, unsere Einbürgerungspapiere sind schon unterwegs. Ich habe gestern Abend mit Ernst telefoniert.”

Ernst, genaugenommen Ernst Neuenburger, war Staatssekretär im Bundeswirtschaftsministerium. Jamie hatte den Beamten im Jahr 2018 kennengelernt, als sein Onkel Jared ihn zu dem Sommerfest des Ministeriums mitnahm und seinen Neffen auf diese Weise in das Netzwerk einführte, das er seit vielen Jahren in ganz Europa aufgebaut hatte. (Jared Fraser hatte sein Leben mit großem Eifer in den Dienst der “Neuen Jakobiten” gestellt. Wo immer er konnte, hatte er seinen Einfluss und seine finanziellen Mittel dazu genutzt, um auf dem Kontinent für ein unabhängiges Schottland mit guten Beziehungen zur EU zu werben.)  
James Fraser und Ernst Neuenburger waren sich sofort sympathisch. Und im Verlauf des Abends stellte Jamie nicht nur fest, dass Ernst Neuenburger ein kompetenter Gesprächspartner in Wirtschaftsfragen war, sondern auch eine große Zuneigung zu Schottland hegte.

BMWi Goerckehof mit Brunnen by Fridolin freudenfett - Own work, CC BY-SA 4.0,  
[https://commons.wikimedia.org/w/index.php?curid=62265692](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fw%2Findex.php%3Fcurid%3D62265692&t=OTExMjg3NGI5M2I1MmNjNDFkZjY1MDUwYjlkOTI0ZDdiNjU3YjQyYyxnTFFIZ0VWWA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F615675551359926272%2Fberliner-fernsehturm-foto-bernardouploud&m=1)

“Wenn wir das [Selbstbestimmungsrecht der Völker](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Selbstbestimmungsrecht_der_V%C3%B6lker) ernst nehmen, wie es in Artikel 1 Ziffer 2 der UN-Charta, durch den Internationalen Pakt über bürgerliche und politische Rechte sowie den Internationalen Pakt über wirtschaftliche, soziale und kulturelle Rechte vom 19. Dezember 1966, festgelegt wurde, dann muss Schottland das Recht bekommen, ein eigener Staat zu sein,” hatte der Staatssekretär gesagt. 

Jamie hatte zustimmend genickt und anschließend, mehr im Scherz, gefragt:

“Sind Sie insgeheim ein Jakobiner, Herr Neuenburger?”

“Nein, Herr Fraser,” hatte der Politiker lächelnd, aber mit einem sehr ernsten Unterton in seiner Stimme entgegnet, “ich glaube nicht, dass man irgendeiner Gruppe angehören muss, um für Freiheit und Selbstbestimmung einzutreten. _Demokrat zu sein_ reicht meiner Meinung nach vollkommen aus.”

Neunburger, der ganz offensichtlich Freude an der Unterhaltung mit Jared Frasers Neffen gefunden hatte, sah sich kurz um.

“Lassen Sie uns doch einige Schritte gehen,” sagte er dann und wies mit einer Hand in Richtung eines Weges, der sie vom Zentrum des Festes wegführen würde.

“Gern,” antwortet Jamie und gemeinsam entfernten sie sich von der Masse der Feiernden. Auch Jahre später erinnerte er sich noch gut daran, wie er beim Fortgehen seinen Onkel Jared gesehen hatte, der, ebenfalls etwas entfernt von allen anderen, im Schatten einer hohen Hecke mit einem Mann und einer Frau sprach. Jared hatte gelächelt, seinem Neffen kurz zugenickt und sich dann sofort wieder seinen Gesprächspartnern gewidmet. 

Als sie sich ungefähr zweihundert Meter entfernt hatten, war es Jamie, der das Gespräch wieder aufnahm:

“Interessant, dass Sie als Deutscher solche Äußrungen von sich geben! Revolutionäre Töne sind wir doch nur von Franzosen gewöhnt. Die Franzosen haben uns ja auch unterstützt, in früheren Jahrhunderten, die Deutschen hingegen …”

“Wenn Sie erlauben, Herr Fraser,” warf Neuenburger ein, “ _die_ Deutschen gab es damals noch gar nicht. Als die Franzosen die Schotten unterstützten, gab es, Dank der politischen Ränkespiele der Franzosen, der Österreicher und der Russen, nur einem Flickenteppich kleiner und kleinster deutscher Länder. Erst Bismarck …”

“Ich weiß, ich weiß. Aber es waren doch Deutsche, der König von Hannover, der …”

“Oh ja, natürlich. Sie brauchen mich auch nicht daran zu erinnern, dass das Königreich Preußen mit dem Königreich Hannover alliiert war … Aber Sie kennen doch das Sprichwort: ‘Man kann sich seine Familie nicht aussuchen, seine Freunde hingegen schon.’ Wie Sie vielleicht wissen war [Georg August II](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Georg_II._\(Gro%C3%9Fbritannien\)) ein Cousin von [Friedrich Wilhelm I](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Friedrich_Wilhelm_I._\(Preu%C3%9Fen\)), dem Vater von [Friedrich dem Großen](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Friedrich_II._\(Preu%C3%9Fen\)). Beide, Georg II und Friedrich I, wurden von ihrer gemeinschaftlichen Großmutter, der [Kurfürstin Sophie](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sophie_von_der_Pfalz) in [Schloss Herrenhausen](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Schloss_Herrenhausen) bei [Hannover](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hannover) erzogen. Es ist historisch überliefert, dass die Männer bereits als Kinder eine Abneigung gegeneinander hegten. Diese Abneigung hielt auch später, als sie Männer bzw. Könige wurden, an.”

Neuenburger hielt mit seinen Ausführungen inne, als eine Bedienung mit einem Tablett gefüllter Sektgläser erschien und den beiden Männern ‘Nachschub’ anbot. Beide Männer tauschten ihre leeren Gläser gegen volle und setzten den Spaziergang fort.

“Zweimal wäre es auch beinahe zu einem Krieg zwischen Hannover und Preußen gekommen. Wussten Sie das?” fragte Neuenburger.

Jamie sah ihn fragend an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. 

“1731 kam es zum Streit zwischen den Reichen und Familien, weil Preußen, wo immer möglich, Siedler anwarb. Georg II erließ ein Edikt und zog ein Heer an den Ufern der Elbe zusammen. Friedrich Wilhelm I hingegen ließ 40.000 Soldaten in Magdeburg stationieren, um notfalls sein Territorium zu verteidigen. Die [Herzöge von Braunschweig](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/August_Wilhelm_\(Braunschweig-Wolfenb%C3%BCttel\)) und [Gotha](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Friedrich_II._\(Sachsen-Gotha-Altenburg\)) vermittelten und konnten den Streit einigermaßen schlichten. Ein Krieg wurde verhindert.  
Doch es war ein _kalter_ Friede. Zur gleichen Zeit, als in Culloden der Schottische Widerstand niedergeschlagen wurde, schwelte schon länger ein anderer Streit zwischen Hannover und Preußen. Nachdem 1744 der letzte Fürst aus dem [Haus der Cirksena](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cirksena) verstorben war, war streitig, wer die [Grafschaft Ostfriesland](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grafschaft_Ostfriesland) erben würde. Von Seiten der Friesischen Fürsten gab es seit 1691 einen Erbvertrag mit Hannover, doch Friedrich I hatte am 10. Dezember 1694 von [Kaiser Leopold I](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leopold_I._\(HRR\)) einen [Exspektanzbrief](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Exspektanz) auf Belehnung mit Ostfriesland nach Aussterben des dortigen Fürstenhauses erhalten. Den Ausschlag in diesem Konflikt gab jedoch die Stadt [Emden](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emden). Die Stadt war zwar zu diesem Zeitpunkt politisch isoliert und wirtschaftlich geschwächt. Grund dafür war der 1726/27 ausgefochtene [‘Appelle-Krieg’](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Appell-Krieg).  
Dieser Krieg war eigentlich ein Bürgerkrieg und entstand aus einem Konflikt zwischen dem Fürsten Georg Albrecht von Ostfriesland und den ostfriesischen Ständen. Es ging, wie konnte es anders sein, um die Steuerhoheit. Doch auch nach ihrer Niederlage gaben die Stadtoberen ihr Ziel, aus Emden wieder eine bedeutende Wirtschaftsmetropole zu machen, nicht auf.  
Seit der [‘Emder Revolution’](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emder_Revolution) im Jahr 1595 hatte die Stadt den Status einer quasi-autonome Stadtrepublik. In dieser - erfolgreichen - Revolution hatte sich die Stadt bereits einmal von der Herrschaft der Cirksena befreit und erreichte als ‘Satellit’ der Niederlande de facto die Stellung einer [freien Reichsstadt](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Freie_und_Reichsst%C3%A4dte). Die Vertreter der Stadt unterzeichneten fortan alle Verträge und öffentlichen Publikationen nach Römischem Vorbild mit “S.P.Q.E.“ (Emdischer Senat und Bürgerschaft). Der Titel ‘Respublica Emdana’ und die Abkürzung ‘S. P. Q. E.’ wurden fortan von der Stadt Emden offiziell geführt.  
Zu dieser bereits einmal innegehabten Freiheit und Unabhängigkeit wollten die Ratsherren der Stadt zurückkehren. Schon als der letzte Cirksena Fürst 1734 seine Herrschaft antrat, hatte die Stadt ihm die Huldigung verweigert. Aber spätestens ab 1740 planten die Emder Ratsherren ihr Ziel mit der Hilfe des aufgeklärten Preußischen Königs zu erreichen. Heimlich handelten sie mit den Preußen die [Emder Konvention](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emder_Konvention) aus. In diesem Vertrag erkannte Preußen die Rechte und Privilegien der Stadt Emden und der Ostfriesischen Landstände an. Im Gegenzug erkannten die Ostfriesischen Stände die Herrschaft Preußens nach dem Tod des letzten Fürsten aus dem Haus Cirksena an. Es war eine Win-win-Situation. Das aufgeklärte Preußen ließ den Ostfriesen ihre Ständischen Freiheiten und erhielt im Gegenzug ein Land mit einem Zugang zur Nordsee. Am 25. Mai 1744, zwei Wochen nachdem die Emder Konvention von beiden Parteien ratifiziert worden war, starb der letzte Fürst Ostfrieslands. Preußen machte umgehend sein Nachfolgerecht geltend. Die verwitwete Fürstin von Ostfriesland erkannte am 26. Mai die Erbfolge Preußens an und empfahl sich “der Protektion und Generosität des Königs”. Friedrich II hatte seine Vertreter sofort angewiesen, überall bekanntzumachen, daß die Privilegien und Rechte der Ostfriesen ungeschmälert bleiben würden und keine Abwerbung Ostfriesischer Bürger zu befürchten sei. Mit diesen beruhigenden Versicherungen wurden die preußischen Soldaten in [Aurich](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aurich) und [Leer](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leer_\(Ostfriesland\)) sogar positiv aufgenommen. Die Besitzergreifung war bereits am 2. Juni abgeschlossen, nur eine Woche nach dem Tod des Fürsten. Drei Wochen später, am 23. Juni 1744, huldigte die gesamte Grafschaft der Preußischen Krone.

“Rathaus Emden” by [ fokkengerhard](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Femden-rathaus-ostfriesland-4803638%2F&t=ZDJhMjA4M2I4Zjc5MzQ5Mzc4NDdjODkyZjgwZGY0YzY1ODdjNmFlNyxnTFFIZ0VWWA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F615675551359926272%2Fberliner-fernsehturm-foto-bernardouploud&m=1)

Was meinen Sie, Fraser? Hat man sich darüber in Hannover, respektive London, gefreut? Wohl kaum. Am 3. Juni traf der Hannoversche Oberappellationsrat Voigt mit einer entsprechenden Vollmacht in Ostfriesland ein. Aber da war die ganze Sache bereits abgeschlossen. Die Geschwindigkeit, mit der die Übernahme Ostfrieslands geschah, möglich geworden durch die sorgfältige und geheime Vorbereitung, stellte einmal mehr den hannoverschen Mitbewerber in den Schatten. Man kann sich des Eindrucks von Dilettantismus seitens Hannovers nicht erwehren. Zwar hatte man auch dort umgehend reagiert, indem man den Oberappellationsrat Voigt am 3. Juni mit einer entsprechenden Vollmacht nach Ostfriesland sandte, aber niemand wollte ihn oder seine Ansprüche offiziell annehmen. Die Stände gaben ihm am 10. Juni sehr treffend zu verstehen, daß der Vertrag, der zwischen dem Haus Cirksena und der Haus Hannover geschlossen worden war, ihnen weder bekannt sei noch sie etwas anginge, da weder sie noch der Kaiser das Dokument abgesegnet hätten. Ostfriesland sollte auch noch länger Konfliktpotential besitzen. 1748 wurden die Streitigkeiten um den Seehandel insbesondere mit den Niederlanden, aber auch mit England und Schweden stärker. Im [Siebenjährigen Krieg](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Siebenj%C3%A4hriger_Krieg) benötigte England dann jedoch die Unterstützung durch Preußische Soldaten und erst im Zuge dessen gab es alle Ansprüche in Bezug in Bezug auf Ostfriesland auf.”

Die beiden Männer waren stehen geblieben und hatten ihre Gläser geleert. 

“Warum erzählen Sie mir dies alles?”

“Brunnen im Kanonenhof des Invalidenhauses, heute Bundesministerium für Wirtschaft, Berlin” by Dirk Sattler  
\- Own work, CC BY-SA 4.0, [https://commons.wikimedia.org/w/index.php?curid=62311136](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fw%2Findex.php%3Fcurid%3D62311136&t=ZGRhZGJjNmQxZmQ5MGRjYmNmMzhhZjJjYjFmOTNkOGQzMGI5NmIxYSxnTFFIZ0VWWA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F615675551359926272%2Fberliner-fernsehturm-foto-bernardouploud&m=1)

“Nun, Sie sagten, dass es ungewohnt sei, von einem Deutschen ‘revolutionäre’ Töne zu hören. Sicher, wie schon [Friedrich Engels](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Friedrich_Engels) sagte, ‘werden Revolutionen in Preußen von oben gemacht’. Wir mögen nicht so revolutionär sein, wie die Franzosen, aber vergessen Sie bitte nicht, dass wir ein sehr, sehr freiheitsliebendes Volk sind. Die Geschichte des Ersten und des Zweiten Weltkrieges ist allseits bekannt. Dabei wird jedoch die Geschichte unseres [Freiheitskampfes](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Befreiungskriege), 1813 bis 1815, gegen Napoleon oft übersehen. Die Unterstützung aus dem Volk war so groß, dass einige Historiker sogar vom Preußischen _Volks_ krieg sprechen. Männer und Frauen tauschten ihre goldenen Eheringe gegen eiserne Ringe ein, um auf diese Weise ihr Land zu unterstützen. Die Aussage ['Gold gab ich für Eisen'](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gold_gab_ich_f%C3%BCr_Eisen) wurde sprichwörtlich ein Synonym für Opferbereitschaft. Ein bekanntes Bild, das sich nach dem Befreiungskrieg verbreitete, zeigt einen heimkehrenden Soldaten. Seiner ihn mit offenen Armen begrüßenden Frau ruft er nicht zu: ‘Ich bin wieder da’, sondern ‘Das Vaterland ist frei! Victoria!’ Und das war nicht nur damals so. Bedenken Sie, dass dieses Land 40 Jahre um seine Wiedervereinigung und damit um seine Freiheit gerungen hat. Nicht aggressiv, aber beständig. Und als dann die Deutschen im Osten das [SED-Regime](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sozialistische_Einheitspartei_Deutschlands) zu Fall brachten, war es eine friedliche Revolution, mit der sie die Diktatur in die Knie zwangen. Was meinen Sie wohl, welche Gefühle die Menschen hier für ein Volk hegen, dass von seinem, sagen wir mal, größeren Nachbarn, unterdrückt wird?”

Neuenburger begann langsam wieder zu gehen. Jamie klinkte sich ein.

“Warum _genau_ erzählen Sie mir das alles?” fragte er dann.

“Nun, vielleicht wollte ich Sie daran erinnern, dass sich revolutionäre, sprich umwälzende, Gedanken nicht immer gleich in einem [Sturm auf die Bastille](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sturm_auf_die_Bastille) entladen müssen. Manchmal ist es weiser, sie für sich zu behalten und … sagen wir, die Ratifizierung einer Emder Konvention abzuwarten. Ein freiheitsliebendes Volk wird die Freiheit oder besser gesagt, die Befreiung, eines anderen Volkes jedenfalls immer begrüßen und … unterstützen.”

Neuenburger lächelte. Jamie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und lächelte ebenfalls.

“Kommen Sie Fraser,” sagte der neu gefundene Freund dann, “lassen Sie uns gehen. Das Buffet ist eröffnet.” 

Das Gespräch der beiden Männer war nicht ohne Folgen geblieben. Zweimal, einmal im Herbst 2018 und einmal im Sommer 2019, hatte Ernst Neuenburger das heimische Gut der Frasers im schottischen Hochland als Feriengast besucht, ehe die politischen Geschehnisse diese Reisen für ihn unmöglich machten. Doch das Vertrauen der beiden Männer zueinander war in diesen Wochen gemeinsamer Wanderungen, Ausritte und Jagden, soweit gewachsen, dass es Jamie Ende 2020 möglich war, über zuvor vereinbarte ‘private’ Kanäle unbemerkt Kontakt zu seinem Freund in Berlin aufzunehmen. Alles, was dann geschah, ja geschehen musste, um die Familie Fraser/Murray in ihr sicheres Exil zu bringen, geschah sehr schnell. Es musste sehr schnell geschehen, denn das Zeitfenster, in dem es geschehen konnte, war, wie in jedem historischen Moment, nur sehr kurz geöffnet.

“Schottland” by [Emphyrio](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fschottland-schottische-unabh%25C3%25A4ngigkeit-4748040%2F&t=ZWU0YzQ5NDc4MzNmMGNkM2NlMDdhODA2MDk5NWRjYWVjNzBlNjdmYyxnTFFIZ0VWWA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F615675551359926272%2Fberliner-fernsehturm-foto-bernardouploud&m=1)

Am ersten Samstagabend, den die Frasers/Murrays in ihrem neuen Zuhause verbrachten, kam Ernst Neuenburger vorbei, um die Pässe und Einbürgerungspapiere für alle Familienmitglieder zu überbringen. Jenny lud ihn zum Abendessen ein und anschließend verzogen sich Jamie und der Gast in die Bibliothek.  
Nachdem die beiden Männer bei einem Glas Whisky vor dem Kamin eine Weile über die politische Situation in Europa gesprochen hatten, lehnte sich Ernst Neubauer zu seinem Gastgeber hinüber. 

“Wir hätten da ... eine Frage an Dich …”

Jamie war klar gewesen, dass Neuburger früher oder später mit einer Bitte an ihn herantreten würde. Er sah es nicht als Erpressung oder Bezahlung an. Im Gegenteil, er war dankbar, wenn er im Gegenzug für die gewährten Privilegien auch etwas tun konnte. Nur ungern wäre er ein Schuldner seines Freundes geblieben.

“Du musst mir glauben, dass ich das nicht geplant habe. Ich habe mich gern für Dich und Deine Familie eingesetzt und werde es auch weiterhin tun …”

“Sprich Ernst, gerade heraus.”

“Nun, Du besitzt einige Fähigkeiten, die für uns sehr nützlich wären. Du sprichst Englisch, perfekt Französisch, sehr gut Deutsch. Du bist intelligent und ein Mann, der schweigen kann. Außerdem besitzt Du einen florierenden Weinhandel und als Geschäftsmann …”

“… kann ich problemlos überall hinreisen?”

“Genau. Aber das Wichtigste ist, dass ich Dir vertraue.”

Die Männer schwiegen einen Moment. 

“Wärest Du bereit,” fragte Neuenburger dann, “in unserem Auftrag als Unterhändler zu fungieren und zu reisen, wenn es notwendig sein sollte?”

“Soll ich ‘Emder Konventionen’ für Euch abschließen?” 

“Vielleicht.”

Neuenburger musste schmunzeln. Was für ein gutes Gedächtnis James Fraser doch besaß.

“Und wohin wird mich das führen?”

“Nun, zuerst einmal auf den afrikanischen Kontinent. 116 Millionen Afrikaner in 31 Länder sprechen Französisch. Tendenz steigend. Deine Sprachkenntnisse prädestinieren Dich für Aufgaben in diesem Gebiet. Wir würden Dich allerdings bitten, auch Spanisch und eventuell Portugiesisch zu lernen. Dann könnten wir Dich auch in Südamerika einsetzen. Wir stellen Dir natürlich einen von uns bezahlten Sprachlehrer zu Verfügung.”

Wieder schwiegen die Männer einen Augenblick.

“Wie gefährlich könnten mir diese ‘Aufträge’ werden?” fragte Jamie dann.

“Nicht besonders,” antwortete Neuenburger. “Du reist ja als Geschäftsmann und das erregt wesentlich weniger Aufsehen als die Reisen eines Politikers oder eines politischen Beamten. Es gibt eine ganze Reihe von, sagen wir ‘Geschäftsleuten’, die so etwas für uns tun. Bis jetzt ist jeder von ihnen wieder zurückgekehrt. Wir werden Dich natürlich auch eingehend auf deine Aufgabe vorbereiten.”

Jamie überlegte einen Moment, dann nickte er und antwortete:

“ _Travailler pour le roi de Prusse? Jes suis prest!_ Ihr habt mir und meiner Familie die Freiheit erhalten und hier einen Neuanfang ermöglicht. Wenn wir jetzt nicht hier wären, würde ich wahrscheinlich mittlerweile in einem englischen Gefängnis sitzen. Es ist nur fair, wenn ich etwas zurückgebe.”

“Danke,” sagte Neuenburger, "allerdings darf ich Dich daran erinnern, dass Du nicht für einen König, sondern für eine demokratische Republik arbeitest. Dann griff er in die rechte Innentasche seines Jacketts und holte daraus einen weiteren neuen [Reisepass](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deutscher_Reisepass) hervor, den er Jamie reichte.

Dieser griff danach und schlug das kleine rote Buch auf.

“Reisepass” by [Edeltravel_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Freisepass-reisen-visum-reise-4521086%2F&t=MDQ2NDIyNzhiMTUzMjM2MmNlNDJkOTY4N2FhY2JmOWMwOTY0ZmE5MCxnTFFIZ0VWWA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F615675551359926272%2Fberliner-fernsehturm-foto-bernardouploud&m=1)

“So, so, na habt Ihr Euch ja einen netten Aliasnamen für mich einfallen lassen.”

Neuenburger lächelte. 

Vier Wochen später trat _Etienne Marcel de Provac Alexandre_ , alias James Fraser, seine erste Reise als gut getarnter diplomatischer Unterhändler an.

Diese und weitere Reise sollten ihn zuerst in zahlreiche Staaten des Afrikanischen Kontinents führen. Er verhandelte mit anderen Unterhändlern über politische und wirtschaftliche Verträge, setzte sich für die Freilassung und Rückführung von in Schwierigkeiten geratenen Staatsbürgern ein und überbrachte mündliche Botschaften, deren Inhalt zu geheim war, als dass man ihn auf papierenen noch elektronischem Wege übermitteln wollte. Als er dann fließend Spanisch sprechen konnte, setzte man ihn ab 2023 auch in Südamerika ein. Eine seiner letzten Reisen führte ihn nach Buenos Aires, wo er einen Handelsvertrag abschloss. Offiziell besuchte er allerdings die “Konferenz argentinischer und chilenischer Weinhändler”. Um seine Reise möglichst unauffällig erscheinen zu lassen, flog er nicht auf direktem Weg nach Berlin zurück, sondern machte einen Zwischenstopp in Boston. Offiziell würde er dort einen befreundeten Geschäftsmann treffen, der Weine, die von Etienne Marcel de Provac Alexandre vertrieben wurden, in sein Sortiment aufzunehmen gedachte. In Wirklichkeit aber sollte dieser Zwischenstopp sein Leben grundlegend verändern. Doch davon wusste James Fraser zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nichts.

* * *

**Vielen Dank für's Lesen. Kapitel 3 ("14 Sekunden") folgt in einer Woche.**


	3. 14 Sekunden (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wie die Zeiger einer Uhr, die sich unaufhaltsam vorwärtsbewegen, so bewegen sich Jamie und Claire aufeinander zu.
> 
> Hinweis: Dieses Kapitel enthält die Erwähnung häuslicher Gewalt und suizidaler Gedanken. Sollten diese Dinge in Ihnen etwas triggern, so überspringen Sie dieses Kapitel bitte.

Etienne Marcel de Provac Alexandre war zufrieden. Nein, Etienne Marcel de Provac Alexandre war nicht zufrieden. Er konnte gar nicht zufrieden sein, denn in Wirklichkeit gab es ihn ja gar nicht. Es war James Alexander Malcom McKenzie Fraser, der damit zufrieden war, dass Etienne Marcel de Provac Alexandre, sein Alias, auch diesen Auftrag erfolgreich abgeschlossen hatte. Weder bei den Verhandlungen noch beim Abschlusses jenes besonderen Handelsvertrages mit den Argentiniern, hatte es irgendwelche Probleme gegeben, so dass er seinen Auftrag in der vorgesehenen Zeit beenden konnte.

“Buenos Aires - Skyline” by [ maymuc  
](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fbuenos-aires-skyline-sonnenuntergang-4607260%2F&t=ZTI1MjEwN2I0ZjBmNTE1YjNlMDllODdhZDEwYWI2YjU1NWMyNmYzNCx5SFpkSElmMA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F616309282073444352%2Fberliner-fernsehturm-foto-bernardouploud&m=1)

Der Erfolg, mit dem er seinen Auftrag hatte abschließen können, half ihm ein wenig über die Unannehmlichkeiten hinweg, die sein Weiterflug nach Boston mit sich brachte. Für die 8.500 Kilometer hatte er mehr Zeit einplanen müssen, als für den Rückflug von Boston nach Berlin. So flog er kurz nach acht Uhr abends von [Buenos Aires-Ezeiza](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFlughafen_Buenos_Aires-Ezeiza&t=OTg1MWJkN2E4NTlhN2FkMDQyNDhmNGU2ZTZmOTZmODk0NWY1ZGM2NSx5SFpkSElmMA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F616309282073444352%2Fberliner-fernsehturm-foto-bernardouploud&m=1) zuerst nach Lima, wo er auf dem [Jorge Chavez International Flughafen](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFlughafen_Lima&t=OGRhN2YxNThkOThjMDZlYzM0MzViYTRjMjhlMDJkNjI5ZDM2ODcwMCx5SFpkSElmMA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F616309282073444352%2Fberliner-fernsehturm-foto-bernardouploud&m=1) einen Zwischenstopp von 80 Minuten einlegen musste. Dann konnte er eine Maschine besteigen, die ihn von der Peruanischen Hauptstadt nach Florida brachte. Er nutzte die Zeit im Flugzeug, um etwas zu schlafen.

Als er auf dem [Miami International Airport](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FMiami_International_Airport&t=NDAzNDg2MTFhZjhiZTg5YWU0OWY4NjI0N2I3OGI2NmEyOWNmOTU4OCx5SFpkSElmMA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F616309282073444352%2Fberliner-fernsehturm-foto-bernardouploud&m=1) angekommen war, genehmigte er sich zuerst ein ausgiebiges Frühstück. Dann wanderte er ein wenig herum, einfach um sich die Beine zu vertreten und anschließend vertiefte er sich in diverse Wein-Magazine. Während er noch lesend auf seinen Anschlussflug nach Boston wartete, sprach ihn ein älterer Herr auf diese Lektüre an.  
Entsprechend seiner Legende stellte er sich als französisch stämmiger Weinhändler vor, der im Auftrag des Berliner Unternehmens “In Vino Veritas - Internationale Weine und Spirituosen” weltweit neue Weine suchte bzw. Weinverkäufe an Partner vermittelte.  
Dieses Unternehmen - “In Vino Veritas” - gab es wirklich. Und sollte jemand auf den Gedanken kommen, nähere Untersuchungen über diese Firma anzustellen, so würde er nichts anderes als einen florierenden Wein- und Spirituosenhandel mit Sitz in der deutschen Hauptstadt vorfinden. Jedesmal, wenn James Fraser diesen Namen nannte oder seine mit diesem Firmennamen versehene Visitenkarte weitergab, musste er sich zwingen nicht zu lächeln. Die Ironie dieses Namens hatte ihn, als Ernst Neuenburger ihm zum ersten Mal davon erzählte, laut loslachen lassen. Denn in dem Wein, den diese Firma vertrieb, lag keinerlei Wahrheit. Im Gegenteil, dieser Wein war nichts als Täuschung. “In Vino Deceptio” wäre der zutreffende Name gewesen, doch aus sehr nachvollziehbaren Gründen war dieser Name nicht gewählt worden. Ernst Neuenburger hatte Jamies lautes Lachen damals nur mit dem Satz quittiert:

“Ironie ist eine der besten Gaben um die Herausforderungen dieses Leben zu überstehen.”

Der ältere Herr, der ihn auf dem Flughafen in Miami ansprach, machte einen harmlosen Eindruck. Er zeigte weder ein größeres Interesse an dem persönlichen Hintergrund seines Gesprächspartners, noch an dessen Geschäftsbeziehungen. Es schien, als wolle er die eigene Wartezeit einfach damit überbrücken, dass er mit einem ihm angenehmen Gesprächspartner über ein Thema philosophierte, an welchem beide Interesse hatten. Jamie konnte das nur Recht sein. 

Es war seiner gründlichen Vorbereitung durch die Mitarbeiter von Ernst Neuenburger geschuldet, dass Jamie sich nicht nur sehr gut in europäischen, sondern auch in australischen, neuseeländischen sowie nord- und südamerikanischen Weinsorten und den entsprechenden Märkten auskannte. In ihrem Auftrag hatte er die [Österreichische Weinakademie](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FWeinakademiker&t=NjIxMTk1NTUxNjg5YzU2NGNkMmUwMTYxNThjYzEyYmU0NmJjYTUxZix5SFpkSElmMA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F616309282073444352%2Fberliner-fernsehturm-foto-bernardouploud&m=1) besucht und dort die Ausbildung zum Weinakademiker mit dem Wein Diploma, auch als “International Wine Specialist” bekannt, abgeschlossen. Damit wurde er nicht nur in den “Club der Weinakademiker” aufgenommen, dessen Mitglieder in 41 Ländern der Welt tätig waren, sondern erwarb auch die Voraussetzung um später den “Master of Wine”-Abschluss erwerben zu können. Jamie hatte die mit dieser Ausbildung verbundenen Mühen gern auf sich genommen, halfen sie ihm doch nicht nur, seinen verdeckten Auftrag besser zu erfüllen, sondern erhöhte zugleich den eigenen Status in seinem realen Geschäftsleben. Dass seine Zertifikate und Urkunden sowohl auf seinen Aliasnamen als auch auf den Namen James Fraser ausgestellt wurden, darum hatten sich Neuenburgers Mitarbeiter ebenfalls gekümmert.

So unterhielt sich Etienne Marcel de Provac Alexandre mit dem älteren Amerikaner, der sich als Bob Snider (“der aus Boca Raton, nicht der Folk-Sänger aus Kanada”) vorgestellt hatte, fast eine Stunde lang über amerikanische, französische und deutsche Weine. Dann wurde sein Flug aufgerufen und Etienne Marcel de Provac Alexandre verabschiedete sich herzlich von seinem Gesprächspartner.

“Terminal - Miami International Airport” by Martin St-Amant (S23678) -  
Eigenes Werk, CC BY 3.0, [https://commons.wikimedia.org/w/index.php?curid=6281155](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fw%2Findex.php%3Fcurid%3D6281155&t=OGQ1MDA4YmQ2NWZkODRjZTgwZjhmYTIxNWFkOGZhYjhlZWJlMGFjZCx5SFpkSElmMA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F616309282073444352%2Fberliner-fernsehturm-foto-bernardouploud&m=1)

Als James Fraser dann in dem Flugzeug saß, dass ihn endlich an sein letztes Etappenziel bringen sollte, notierte er zuerst stichwortartig die Inhalte seines Gesprächs mit “Bob Snider” sowie alle Details über den Mann, an die er sich erinnern konnte. Der Senior mochte harmlos sein, doch allein die Tatsache, dass eine ihm fremde Person das Gespräch mit ihm gesucht hatte, verpflichtete ihn, diesen Kontakt seinem Auftraggeber zu melden.  
Es war kurz nach drei Uhr am Nachmittag, als seine Maschine auf dem [Logan International Airport](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FLogan_International_Airport&t=OWYxYTZlN2ViMDFiN2MzNTU0YTBiNWFmZTcwMGUxODk1MmZiMzFmZix5SFpkSElmMA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F616309282073444352%2Fberliner-fernsehturm-foto-bernardouploud&m=1) landete. Mit einem Taxi ließ er sich in das Hotel bringen, in dem “In Vino Veritas” für ihn das sogenannte “Boston Studio” gebucht hatte. Als er den Raum betrat, musste er lächeln. Die Zusammenstellung des Mobiliars in den unterschiedlichen Hotels dieser Erde verwunderte ihn immer wieder aufs Neue. Hier war es die Mischung aus modernen und auf alt getrimmten Möbeln, die ihn leicht seinen Kopf schütteln ließ. In einer solchen Mixtur würde er sich nie wirklich wohlfühlen. Aber vielleicht war das auch besser so. Dieses Unwohlsein, das er in solchen Räumen empfand, ließ ihn umso lieber nach Hause zurückkehren. Für James Fraser war nur wichtig, dass die für ihn gebuchten Hotels über einen Fitnessbereich verfügten, der 24 Stunden lang geöffnet war. Und genau dahin begab er sich, nachdem er ein leichtes Abendessen im Hotelrestaurant eingenommen hatte. Eine Stunde Workout und eine ausgiebige Dusche später kehrte er in seine Zimmer zurück, wo er dann noch einmal die Planung für den nächsten Tag durchging. Zwanzig Minuten später sank James Fraser, alias Etienne Marcel de Provac Alexandre, in sein Bett und schlief zufrieden ein.

“Luftbild des Hafens von Boston” by ArnoldReinhold -  
Own work, CC BY-SA 4.0, [https://commons.wikimedia.org/w/index.php?curid=83686125](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fw%2Findex.php%3Fcurid%3D83686125&t=ZTUzOTQxZDM2YmVjY2ExYzY4ZTQ1MjI1YmUyZjZlYWM2MjVjYjg2Zix5SFpkSElmMA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F616309282073444352%2Fberliner-fernsehturm-foto-bernardouploud&m=1)  
  


Nur wenige Straßenblöcke von Frasers Hotel entfernt, lag Claire Elisabeth Beauchamp Randall im Bett ihres ehelichen Schlafzimmers. Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht und benetzten das Kopfkissen. Obwohl sie bereits seit mehr als einer halben Stunde unter ihrer warmen Bettdecke lag, zitterte sie am ganzen Körper, als stünde sie in einer frostigen Winternacht ohne Mantel im Freien.  
Hinter ihr lag ein weiterer Abend voller Streitereien, Beleidigungen und Erniedrigungen. Frank, ihr Ehemann seit fast 10 Jahren, hatte irgendwann wutentbrannt das Haus verlassen. Sie wusste, dass er jetzt in einer der nahegelegenen Bars sitzen und trinken würde. Wenn er irgendeine Frau aufgabeln konnte, die ihn mitnahm, dann war in dieser Nacht nicht mehr damit zu rechnen, dass er nach Hause kam. Ging er jedoch ‘leer aus’, so würde er irgendwann zurückkehren und die Nacht konnte einen noch düsteren Ausgang nehmen.  
Frank Randall fand in dieser Nacht keine Frau, die freiwillig ein billiges Hotelbett mit ihm teilen wollte. Er kehrte in das Haus zurück, welches er und seine Frau einmal ihr ‘Zuhause’ genannt hatten. In dieser Nacht wurden Claire Elisabeth Beauchamp Randalls schlimmste Befürchtungen wahr.

Gut ausgeruht und voller Tatendrang wachte James Fraser am nächsten Morgen auf. Sein erster Gang, nach einem kurzen Besuch des Badezimmers, führte ihn erneut in den Fitnessbereich des Hotels und anschließend unter die Dusche. Gerade als er sich für den neuen Tag frisch eingekleidet hatte, brachte der Zimmerservice das “Continental Breakfast”, welches er am Abend zuvor bestellt hatte. Er frühstückte in aller Ruhe und las dabei auf seinem Tablet in den diversen internationalen Zeitungen, deren Online Ausgaben er abonniert hatte.  
Bis zu seinem nächsten Termin, einem Mittagessen mit “Paul Smith”, einem Mann der ebenfalls auf Ernst Neuenburgers Gehaltsliste stand, aber über eine vollkommen andere Legende verfügte, waren noch vier Stunden Zeit. Jamie hatte den Entschluss gefasst, diese Zeit zu nutzen, um sich in der Nähe seines Hotels ein wenig umzusehen. Mit dem Limousinen Service des Hotels ließ er sich zuerst zum [Paul-Revere-Haus](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FPaul_Revere_House&t=NWExZmIzNDE4NGQ4MjIzNzg4MTgyZThlMGU1YWE5ZWI0YjhkYjQ5Nix5SFpkSElmMA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F616309282073444352%2Fberliner-fernsehturm-foto-bernardouploud&m=1) bringen, um sich eine Stunde später von dort aus zur [Old North Church](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FOld_North_Church&t=ZDQyNjdkMDFhM2I0OWVkNzliNGNhMDQ5YmVkMTE4YjMyNzJmOGE0Yyx5SFpkSElmMA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F616309282073444352%2Fberliner-fernsehturm-foto-bernardouploud&m=1) fahren zu lassen. Gern hätte er auch das [Museum of Fine Arts](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FMuseum_of_Fine_Arts%2C_Boston&t=MWU2OWI5OGUxZmYxNjkzMzM0Y2IyY2IyOTE0ZGJlYTRkY2MzZTJiOSx5SFpkSElmMA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F616309282073444352%2Fberliner-fernsehturm-foto-bernardouploud&m=1) besucht, doch dazu war nicht mehr genügend Zeit und so ließ er sich von seinem Fahrer zu jenem Steakhaus bringen, in dem er “Paul Smith” treffen sollte.  
Als er dort eintraf, saß sein “Geschäftspartner” bereits an dem für sie reservierten Tisch. Die Männer, die sich noch nie zuvor persönlich gesehen hatten, begrüßten einander wie langjährige Freunde. Niemand hätte vermutet, dass sie sich nur von Fotos kannten, die Ernst Neuenburger einige Zeit zuvor ganz unverfänglich in den Anzeigen eines Weinmagazins platziert hatte. Sie aßen, tranken und unterhielten sich lebhaft (und für in der Nähe sitzende Personen mit zu großen Ohren) ausführlich über aktuelle Trends in der Weinszene, Preise, Bestellmengen und Versandmöglichkeiten. Am Ende des ausführlichen Geschäftsessens unterzeichneten sie gegenseitig Verträge, von denen beide wussten, dass sie nie eine reale wirtschaftliche Entfaltung erleben würden und stießen dann - sich laut mit Champagner zuprostend - auf diesen fulminanten “Geschäftsabschluss” an. Kurz vor drei Uhr am Nachmittag verließen “Etienne” und “Paul”, die sich nur beim Vornamen nannten und sich gegenseitig als “Bruder” ansprachen, das Restaurant. Ihre sonnige Laune stand im krassen Gegensatz zum trüben, herbstlichen Wetter, dass an diesem Nachmittag über die Stadt Boston hereinbrach.  
Paul winkte einem vorbeifahrenden Taxi zu und stieg ein. Jamie wartete auf den Limousinen Service, der etwas entfernt geparkt hatte und war aufgrund des doch recht kalten Wetters froh, dass sich der Wagen sogleich in seine Richtung in Bewegung setzte.  
Als Jamie noch wartete, fiel sein Blick auf einen Werbeflyer, der von einem leichten Wind über den Gehweg getrieben wurde. Ein Name, der auf diesem Flyer prangte, erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Es war der Name eines Malers - [Gerhard Richter](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FGerhard_Richter&t=ZWE4OWQ5YWY1ZTY1ZDQyN2E3MThhYzRkZjZjOTUzODI4YWY0MDg1YSx5SFpkSElmMA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F616309282073444352%2Fberliner-fernsehturm-foto-bernardouploud&m=1). Er bewunderte nicht nur die Bilder des Professors, der von 1971 bis 1993 Malerei an der Kunstakademie in Düsseldorf gelehrt hatte und dessen Werke zu den bedeutendsten und teuersten eines lebenden deutschen Künstlers gehörten. Auch von seiner Lebensgeschichte, der [Florian Henckel von Donnersmarck](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFlorian_Henckel_von_Donnersmarck&t=OWY5NDJiOWE1Mzk0ZDQwMjdlMmJjZjlmZTY2OGMxZDE4NWI1ZDAxYSx5SFpkSElmMA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F616309282073444352%2Fberliner-fernsehturm-foto-bernardouploud&m=1) in seinem Film [“Werk ohne Autor”](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FWerk_ohne_Autor&t=Y2M0Y2ZiNWRkN2NlNWU0NDBhM2RmMGEyOWZhZGI2ZGM4MTNhMTFiOCx5SFpkSElmMA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F616309282073444352%2Fberliner-fernsehturm-foto-bernardouploud&m=1) ein Denkmal gesetzt hatte, war Jamie fasziniert. Ohne lange nachzudenken, bückte er sich und hob den Flyer auf. Noch im Wagen begann er zu lesen. Eine kleine Galerie unweit seines Hotels warb für den Besuch einer Ausstellung, die Richters Leben und Werk dokumentierte. Jamie steckte den Flyer in die linke Brusttasche. Zu gern würde er einen Teil seines freien Abends damit verbringen, diese Ausstellung zu besuchen. Doch jetzt musste er sich erst einmal beeilen, denn für drei Uhr nachmittags Ortszeit, war eine kleine, private Telekonferenz mit dem “Geschäftsführer” von “In Vino Veritas” angesetzt, zu der er nicht zu spät kommen wollte. 

Während Etienne Marcel de Provac Alexandre seinem Chef im fernen Berlin Bericht über die erfolgreich abgeschlossenen Verträge mit “Paul Smith” erstattete, bahnte sich Claire Elisabeth Beauchamp Randall einen Weg durch ihr Viertel. Obwohl das Wetter für die Jahreszeit mit 13,8 Grad Celsius ungewöhnlich kalt war, hatte sie es in ihrem “Zuhause” nach allem, was in der vergangenen Nacht vorgefallen war, nicht mehr ausgehalten. Zuerst hatte sie daran gedacht, in ein nahegelegenes Café zu gehen, in das sie früher regelmäßig als Gast eingekehrt war. Doch der Gedanke, sich auf einen harten Holzstuhl setzen zu müssen, hatte sie davon wieder Abstand nehmen lassen. Nicht weit entfernt gab es auch eine Kirche, die sie in der Vergangenheit immer wieder besucht hatte und die Tatsache, dass die Kirchenbänke mit weichen Sitzpolstern ausgestattet waren, ließ sie ihre Schritte hoffnungsvoll in Richtung dieses Gebäudes lenken. Doch diese Hoffnung sollte enttäuscht werden. An dem - geschlossenen - Hauptportal prangte ein handschriftlicher Hinweis, dass an diesem Tag die Türen der Kirche wegen einer plötzlichen Erkrankung des Küsters geschlossen bleiben würden. Resigniert wandte sie sich um. Wohin konnte sie jetzt noch gehen? Ihr Blick fiel auf eine kleine Galerie, die bis sechs Uhr abends geöffnet hatte. Das waren immerhin noch drei Stunden. Drei Stunden, in denen sie dort Bilder betrachten oder sich vor eines der Kunstwerke setzen konnte. Drei Stunden, in denen niemand sie ansprechen oder irgendetwas von ihr verlangen würde. Drei Stunden, in denen sie in Ruhe über ihre weiteren Schritte nachdenken konnte. Irgendwie musste sie einen Weg aus dieser Misere finden. Sie wusste nur nicht wie. Eines jedoch wusste sie mit einhundert prozentiger Gewissheit: Nie wieder würde sie zu Frank Randall zurückkehren. Keinen einzigen Augenblick würde sie freiwillig noch einmal in der Gegenwart dieses Monsters verweilen. Eher würde sie ihrem erbärmlichen Dasein ein Ende setzen. Schon einmal hatte sie genau darüber nachgedacht. Damals, als am 31. Mai 2018 die[ Longfellow Brücke](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FLongfellow_Bridge&t=Y2QyNGNlMzhjOGE3NzFlY2Q0NDkyNDY5ZTU4NzhjZjY3MjMxMDMxOCx5SFpkSElmMA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F616309282073444352%2Fberliner-fernsehturm-foto-bernardouploud&m=1) nach fünfjähriger Reparatur wieder eröffnet worden war. Doch als sie dann oben auf der Brücke stand, war sie sich nicht mehr sicher gewesen, ob ein Sprung von dort das ersehnte Ende ihrer Qual herbeiführen würde. Sie hatte sich abgewandt und war zurückgekehrt. Zurückgekehrt in ihr Leben mit Frank, von dem sie wusste, dass er sie regelmäßig betrog. Zurückgekehrt zu einem Leben in Lüge. Zurückgekehrt zu einem Leben, in dem sie versuchte, ihren ganzen Schmerz mit Alkohol und Tabletten zu betäuben. Doch wenn ihre Erfahrung eines gezeigt hatte, dann dass keine Droge dieser Welt diese Wunden überdecken konnte, insbesondere nicht jene, die Frank ihr in der vergangenen Nacht geschlagen hatte. Irgendetwas musste geschehen.

“Ausstellung” by [beludise](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fausstellungen-silhouette-mann-751576%2F&t=ZjZhMzZiZTIzNDI2NmM5NDY1MDJjZjdkZjQzMGQwM2NjMTFiNjhkNSx5SFpkSElmMA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F616309282073444352%2Fberliner-fernsehturm-foto-bernardouploud&m=1)

Zwanzig Minuten vor 16.00 Uhr hatte Jamie die Telefonkonferenz beendet. Durch eines der Fenster seines Zimmers sah er nach draußen und bemerkte, dass sich der Himmel verdunkelte. Ein starker Wind war aufgekommen und Regen begann gegen die Fensterscheiben zu prasseln. Doch selbst wenn es gleich zu gewittern beginnen sollte, er würde sich nicht davon abhalten lassen, die kleine Galerie, deren Flyer er noch immer bei sich trug, aufzusuchen. Er wählte die Nummer der Rezeption und bestellte erneut den Limousinen Service.  
Auf dem Weg in das Foyer des Hotels dachte er daran, wie gern er auch mit Jenny, Ian und den Kindern per Videokonferenz Kontakt aufgenommen hätte. Doch das war nicht möglich. Zu groß war die Gefahr, sich selbst, seinen Auftrag und eventuell seine Familie zu gefährden. Aber es würde ja auch nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er sie endlich wieder sehen würde. Am kommenden Abend ging sein Flug und am Tag darauf würde er, mit einem kleinen Umweg über die Zentrale von “In Vino Veritas”, wieder zu Hause eintreffen und sie alle wiedersehen. Schon jetzt freute er sich sehr darauf. Für ihn war seine Familie der wertvollste irdische Besitz und er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als irgendwann selbst eine Familie gründen zu können. Bisher hatte er diesen Gedanken immer von sich geschoben. Während er noch in Schottland lebte, nahmen die Verwaltung des elterlichen Gutes und die politischen Aktivitäten seine ganze Zeit und Kraft in Anspruch. Außerdem hätte er es keiner Frau zumuten wollen, als Ehefrau eines Mannes leben zu müssen, der als verurteilter Hochverräter in einem Londoner Hochsicherheitsgefängnis saß und dementsprechend nicht in der Lage war, seine Familie standesgemäß zu versorgen. Gewichtiger als das war jedoch die Tatsache, dass er “die” Frau, mit der er wirklich sein ganzes Leben verbringen und mit der er eine Familie gründen wollte, noch nicht getroffen hatte. Als er in das Foyer trat und der Rezeptionist ihm sagte, dass sein Wagen gerade vorgefahren sei, ahnte James Fraser nicht, dass er von genau dieser Begegnung nicht einmal mehr eine Stunde entfernt war.

Claire Elisabeth Beauchamp Randall hatte die Galerie betreten, den Eintritt bezahlt und einen Ausstellungsführer entgegen genommen, den sie sogleich in ihrer Handtasche verstaut hatte. Ziellos war sie durch die Räume gewandert bis sie in einem der hinteren Ausstellungsräume eine kleine Bank fand. Diese stand vor [einem Bild, dass einen älteren Mann mit Brille zeigte, der vor einer rötlichen Wand stand.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.artlyst.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2016%2F08%2F5404.jpg&t=ZDkyYTMyNzQ1YzU4NmFiNWNmNDdiMjRkMTIyYTlkYTY3NDFkZjA2ZSx5SFpkSElmMA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F616309282073444352%2Fberliner-fernsehturm-foto-bernardouploud&m=1) Doch davon nahm sie nur ganz peripher Kenntnis. Viel wichtiger war ihr in ihrer gegenwärtigen Situation, dass auf der Bank eine weiche Polsterung lag. Vorsichtig ließ sie sich darauf nieder und dennoch fuhr ihr der Schmerz durch alle Glieder.

Als Jamies Wagen am Bordstein vor dem Eingang der Galerie hielt, hatte es bereits in Strömen zu regnen begonnen. Der Himmel hatte sich bis ins Schwarze verdunkelt und hin- und wieder war ein lautes Donnergrollen zu vernehmen. Carl, der Fahrer der Limousine, parkte nahe des Eingangs und sprang dann mit einem großen schwarzen Regenschirm, auf dem in goldenen Lettern das Logo und der Name des Hotels prangten, schnell aus dem Wagen. Er öffnete die Tür auf der hinteren Beifahrerseite und hielt den Regenschirm so, dass Jamie ohne nass zu werden aussteigen konnte. Anschließend begleitete der Chauffeur ihn die wenigen Schritte bis zur Galerie, um dann schnell wieder zum Wagen zurückzueilen, wo er auf die Rückkehr des Gastes warten würde.  
Sogleich nach dem er eingetreten war, wurde Jamie von einer freundlichen Mitarbeiterin der Galerie begrüßt. Er bezahlten den Eintritt und erhielt den Ausstellungskatalog. Dann begann er ganz langsam seinen Weg durch die Ausstellung. Es dauerte ungefähr vierzig Minuten, bis er im hintersten Raum der Galerie angekommen war. Schon von weitem erkannte er das bekannte Foto, welches den Maler vor seinem berühmten Werk “Wand” zeigte. Nur ein einziges Mal hatte sich Richter vor diesem Werk fotografieren lassen. Dieses Foto hatte dann das Titelblatt des Kunstmagazins “art” geziert.

“Locken” by [ KRiemer](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fkopfbedeckung-m%25C3%25BCtze-haare-locken-4505885%2F&t=MDc0YjM5NWI5ZDA2OTkwMjk4MDIxMzQ2ODMyMDVjZWE4MGZmMTdlNCx5SFpkSElmMA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F616309282073444352%2Fberliner-fernsehturm-foto-bernardouploud&m=1)

  
  
Vor genau diesem zwei Meter mal zwei Meter großen Bild saß nun ganz ruhig eine zierlich Frau, deren Kopf von einer nur leicht gezähmten, dunkelbraunen Lockenpracht umgeben war. Vorsichtig und bemüht, so wenig Geräusche wie nur möglich zu verursachen, trat Jamie mit einigem Abstand heran. Es vergingen einige Minuten, dann hörte er die Frau leise schniefen. Sie öffnete ihre Handtasche und suchte ganz offensichtlich hastig nach einem Taschentuch. Jamie griff in die rechte Tasche seines Jacketts und zog eine Packung Tempo-Taschentücher hervor, die er öffnete und der unbekannten Frau entgegen hielt.

“Bitte schön. Bedienen sie sich.”

Die Frau wandte den Kopf zu ihm hinauf und sah ihn mit großen, rot verweinten bernsteinfarbenen Augen an. 

Später sollte James Fraser immer wieder davon erzählen, dass sich in diesen ersten 14 Sekunden, in die er in die schönsten Augen der Welt blickte, sein weiterer Lebensweg entschieden hätte. 


	4. 14 Sekunden (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie und Claires erstes Gespräch in der Galerie führt für Claire zu einem unerwarteten Verlauf des Abends.

_Als Jamies Wagen kurz vor dem Eingang der Galerie hielt, hatte es bereits in Strömen zu regnen begonnen. Der Himmel hatte sich bis ins Schwarze verdunkelt und hin- und wieder war ein lautes Donnergrollen zu vernehmen. Der Fahrer der Limousine parkte nahe des Eingangs und sprang dann mit einem großen schwarzen Regenschirm, auf dem in goldenen Lettern das Logo und der Name des Hotels prangten, schnell aus dem Wagen. Er öffnete Tür auf der hinteren Beifahrerseite und hielt den Regenschirm so, dass Jamie ohne nass zu werden aussteigen konnte. Anschließend begleitete der Chauffeur ihn die wenigen Schritte bis zur Galerie, um dann schnell wieder zum Wagen zurückzueilen, wo er auf die Rückkehr des Gastes warten würde.  
Sogleich nach dem er eingetreten war, wurde Jamie von einer freundlichen Mitarbeiterin der Galerie begrüßt. Er bezahlten den Eintritt und erhielt den Ausstellungskatalog. Dann begann er ganz langsam seinen Weg durch die Ausstellung. Es dauerte ungefähr vierzig Minuten, bis er im hintersten Raum der Galerie angekommen war. Schon von weitem sah er das bekannte Foto, das den Maler vor seinem berühmten Werk “Wand” zeigte. Nur ein einziges Mal hatte sich Richter vor diesem Werk fotografieren lassen. Dieses Foto hatte dann das Titelblatt des Kunstmagazins “art” geziert.  
Vor genau diesem zwei Meter mal zwei Meter großen Bild saß nun ganz ruhig eine zierlich Frau, deren Kopf von einer nur leicht gezähmten, dunkelbraunen Lockenpracht umgeben war. Vorsichtig und bemüht, so wenig Geräusche wie nur möglich zu verursachen, trat Jamie mit einigem Abstand heran. Es vergingen einige Minuten, dann hörte er die Frau leise schniefen. Sie öffnete ihre Handtasche und suchte ganz offensichtlich hastig nach einem Taschentuch. Jamie griff in die rechte Tasche seines Jacketts und zog eine Packung Tempo-Taschentücher hervor, die er öffnete und der unbekannten Frau entgegen hielt._

_“Bitte schön. Bedienen Sie sich."_

“Boston” by [ chabotphoto](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fboston-memorialdrive-fenwaypark-4397249%2F&t=MzE5ZTI1NzU5MWE2YzBmNjRmM2MzYmRjNzBhYjM1MDA4NmRhOGE2MiwwODczYzIyMDIwMmU2NTcxZmE1ZWIyMTgzODkwZjlkZjQyNjI3Yjk3)

Die Frau wandte den Kopf zu ihm hinauf und sah ihn mit großen, rot verweinten Augen an. 

Dann sah sie sogleich wieder hinunter zum Boden.

“Seien Sie nicht beschämt. Ich weiß nur zu gut, wie sehr dieses Bild zur Seele eines Menschen zu sprechen vermag,” sagte Jamie leise.

“Was?” fragte die junge Frau und sah Jamie erneut an.

“Ich meinte das Bild …”

Jamie deutete mit der rechten Hand auf das große Foto, vor dem sie saß. Claire blickte hinüber, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.

“Ich … ich habe nicht …”

In diesem Moment begann sich der dunkle Seidenschal, den sie um ihren Hals geschlungen hatte, zu lösen und gab den Blick auf ihre elfenbeinfarbene Haut frei. Zu seinem Erschrecken entdeckte Jamie dort mehrere dunkelrot-blaufarbene Würgemale. 

James Fraser hatte früh gelernt, seine Emotionen gut zu verbergen. Unter den Menschen, die regelmäßig mit ihm zu tun hatten, war er für die stoische Maske bekannt, die er aufzusetzen vermochte und die nie verriet, was er wirklich dachte oder empfand. Ernst Neuenburger hatte dieses Charakteristikum seines schottischen Freundes einmal als weiteren Pluspunkt für seine diplomatischen Missionen herausgestrichen und gemeint, dass Jamie, wenn er irgendwann einmal mehr keine Lust mehr auf die tägliche Arbeit haben würde, auch als Pokerspieler sehr gut Geld verdienen könnte.  
Doch in diesem Augenblick verließ ihn jedes Joule stoischer Ruhe. Ein Gefühl gerechten Zorns durchflutete seinen gesamten Körper und der Wunsch, denjenigen, der diese Male und die damit verbundenen Schmerzen und Ängste verursacht hatte, zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, überwältigten ihn beinahe.  
Der jungen Frau waren seine Gemütsregungen ganz offensichtlich nicht entgangen. Erschreckt fasste sie sich an ihren Hals und legte dann sofort den Schal wieder um. Anschließend blickte sie erneut hinunter. Tränen tropften jetzt von Claire's Gesicht auf den Boden. Jamie, dem auch das nicht entgangen war, hielt ihr erneut das Päckchen mit den Tempo-Taschentüchern hin.

“Bitte, nehmen Sie das ganze Päckchen.”

Claire griff nach den Taschentüchern.

“Danke.” 

“Darf ich mich zu Ihnen setzen?” fragte Jamie und deutete auf die andere Seite der Bank.

Sie nickte.

Vorsichtig und darauf bedacht, ihr nicht zu nahe zu kommen, setzte er sich an das andere Ende der Bank.

Es vergingen einige Minuten, in denen sie beide schwiegen. Doch in James Frasers Kopf rotierten die Gedanken. Was konnte er tun, um dieser jungen Frau zu helfen ohne gleichzeitig seine Mission zu gefährden? Wie konnte er sie ansprechen, ohne ihr scheues Wesen noch mehr zu verängstigen? Auf welche Weise konnte er ihr Vertrauen gewinnen? Und vor allem: Wie konnte er sie davor bewahren, noch weiteren Brutalitäten ausgesetzt zu sein?  
Auch in Claires Kopf jagte ein Gedanke den anderen. Wer war dieser Mann? Was wollte er von ihr? Konnte sie ihm vertrauen? War er die Hilfe, um die sie noch vor Minuten in einem mehr oder weniger bewussten Gebet gefleht hatte? Er sah nicht aus, wie ein Engel, eher wie die moderne Version eines hoch gewachsenen Wikingers. Und dennoch hatte er nichts an sich, dass auf sie bedrohlich wirkte. Seine leuchtend blauen Augen vermittelten ein Gefühl von … ein Gefühl von …

Plötzlich unterbrach die sanfte, tiefe Stimme, die ihr zuvor so freundlich die Taschentücher angeboten hatte, ihre Gedanken:

“Entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Etienne Marcel de Provac Alexandre. Ich bin Weinhändler und hatte heute in der Stadt ein geschäftliches Treffen.”

Jamie reichte ihr seine rechte Hand.

Claire, die sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, ergriff sie und antwortete:

“Claire Elisabeth Beauchamp …”

“Hände” by [ Bru-nO](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fh%25C3%25A4nde-ber%25C3%25BChrung-zuneigung-3065666%2F&t=ZDJjMDMwMmIwMGMyMWNhNjE0Y2QxMDJiOTQ2NThkOWIwMTdlZDc0ZSxkMjhjYTg3NzUzNGEwZGNkOWNjN2U5NTc1MWFiODYxMzU0NjdmYzZh)

Normalerweise hätte sie auch den Namen “Randall” angeführt, doch mit diesem Namen wollte sie nie wieder etwas zu tun haben. Ehe sie noch darüber nachdenken konnte, wie sie sich dieses Namens entledigen konnte, unterbrach die Stimme des Fremden erneut ihre Gedanken:

“Oh, auch aus Frankreich?”

“Nicht direkt. Meine Vorfahren sind schon … vor vielen Jahrhunderten … nach England ausgewandert. Kommen Sie aus Frankreich? Sie sprechen so akzentfrei Englisch?”

Jamie musste lächeln.

“Nun, auch meine Vorfahren haben Frankreich schon vor Jahrhunderten verlassen. Dann hat es sie über verschiedene Länder nach Deutschland verschlagen. Ich … ich arbeite als Weinhändler … für ein Unternehmen in Berlin.”

Er griff in die rechte Innentasche seines Jacketts, entnahm ihr ein kleines silbernes Etui mit Visitenkarten und reichte Claire eine davon. Sie nahm die Karte und las aufmerksam. Überrascht hörte sie sich plötzlich fragen:

“Wie weit ist Berlin von hier entfernt?”

Jamie dachte einen kurzen Moment nach.

“Etwas mehr als 6.000 Kilometer Luftlinie, schätze ich.”

“Und wie weit ist es von London nach Berlin?”

“Ungefähr 1.000 Kilometer.”

“Und Sie sind geschäftlich in Boston?”

“Ja, ich hatte ein Treffen mit einem unserer Geschäftspartner.”

Sie nickte.

“Ich möchte nicht indiskret sein, aber darf ich Sie auch etwas fragen?”

Claire sah ihn an und Jamie erkannte dass das Vertrauen, welches er gerade so vorsichtig zwischen ihnen aufzubauen versucht hatte, aus ihren Augen gewichen war.

Doch die junge Frau nickte erneut.

“Sie … Sie sind nicht wegen der Ausstellung hier?” fragte er leise, fast flüsternd.

“Nein,” antwortete Claire ebenso leise und dann floss es, zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung, nur so aus ihr heraus:  
  
“Ich … ich habe nach einem Platz gesucht, an dem … ich in Ruhe nachdenken kann und da die Kirche geschlossen war …” 

“Verzeihen Sie, wenn ich Sie gestört habe. Das wollte ich nicht.”

Jamie machte Anstalten, sich vorsichtig zu erheben. Doch zu seiner Überraschung hatte Claire schnell ihre Hand auf seinen Arm gelegt, als wollte sie ihn zurückhalten. Wollte sie das? Sie wusste es selbst nicht.

In diesem Augenblick erklang aus den Lautsprechern in der Decke die Stimme jener freundlichen Mitarbeiterin, die Jamie begrüßt hatte. Sie wies die Besucher der Galerie darauf hin, dass man in Kürze schließen würde. 

Jamie sah Claire an.

“Was werden Sie jetzt tun?”

Er brauchte nicht auf eine verbale Antwort warten, ihre Augen verrieten ihm, dass sie es nicht wusste.

“Darf ich Sie zum Abendessen einladen, Frau Beauchamp?”

Was wollte dieser Mann von ihr? Konnte sie ihm vertrauen? Oder versteckte sich hinter seinem Altruismus eine ganz andere Absicht. Auch Frank hatte sie einmal vertraut … Aber was, wenn er ihr wirklich nur helfen wollte? Was, wenn er wirklich nur freundlich sein wollte? Vielleicht weil der Gedanke an die ebenfalls französischen Vorfahren eine Art Verbundenheitsgefühl aktiviert hatte? Hatte sie irgendeine Chance? Hatte sie eine bessere Alternative? Claire nickte.

“Danke.”

Jamie erhob sich und wartete, bis auch Claire aufgestanden und ihre Handtasche genommen hatte. Langsam gingen sie in Richtung des Ausgangs. Durch eines der großen Schaufenster sahen sie, dass der Regen, der vor einigen Stunden begonnen hatte, die Stadt zu bedecken, sich sukzessive zu einem regelrechten Unwetter ausgewachsen hatte. Jamie griff zu seinem Smartphone und wählte die Nummer des Chauffeurs. Kurz darauf erschien Carl mit zwei großen schwarzen Regenschirmen vor der Galerie und gemeinsam liefen sie schnellen Schrittes zum Wagen.

“Schwarz und Weiß” by [ Pexels](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fschwarz-und-wei%25C3%259F-fahrzeuge-auto-1282249%2F&t=NTdhZGM0NGFkNDIwNmNmNDc3NTZiMDVkNjJkNzUzYTlkMmMzZTA5YywwNTI4MjFjYzQ4YzU5OWIwNWZkZTRlOWMzNGE3MTkwMmE4ZWFjZDg0)

“Zum Hotel, Mr. Alexandre?”

“Ja, Carl, zum Hotel.”

Claire sah Jamie verwundert an.

Doch er legte ihr kurz beruhigend eine Hand auf den rechten Arm:

“Zu meinem Hotel gehört ein wunderbares Restaurant. Ich bin gestern gekommen und fliege bereits morgen wieder nach Berlin zurück. Ich hatte keine Zeit, andere Restaurants zu entdecken.”

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie an einem Tisch im Restaurant des Hotels und hatten das Abendessen geordert. Claire hatte sich entschieden, dass sie die gemeinsame Zeit, die vor ihnen lag, nutzen würde. Sie hatte nichts zu verlieren und so begann sie, Jamie bzw. Etienne, auszufragen. Wie seine Familie nach Deutschland gekommen sei? Ob er in Deutschland aufgewachsen sei? Hatte er studiert? Hatte er Geschwister? Wie lange arbeitete er bereits für das Unternehmen, welches ihn nach Boston geschickt hatte? Machte ihm der Beruf Freude? Wollte er diesen Beruf sein ganzes Leben lang ausüben? 

Während sie aßen und redeten, ließ Claire vorsichtig ihren Blick über seine Hände schweifen. Er trug keinerlei Ringe. Die Frage, ob er verheiratet sei, schien sich also zu erübrigen. Jetzt sah er sie fragend an. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er etwas gemerkt.

“Glashütte Original Panomatic Date“ by GFP via [WikiMediaCommons](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fw%2Findex.php%3Fcurid%3D3430950&t=YjFmMGJlNzAxZTUxMGQ4MjM0ZmU1ZTc0NDI0ZjQ1ODJiZmU5YmE1MCw2ZTM3NDBkYzI3ZmJkNzQ4MTE0ZGMzYmZhY2QyMWZhYTViMmZlZWVm)

“Sie tragen eine sehr schöne Uhr, Etienne,” sagte sie und hoffte, dass er nicht bemerken würde, dass ihre Aufmerksamkeit nicht dem Schmuckstück an seinem linken Handgelenk gegolten hatte. Bereits im Wagen hatte sie gesehen, dass er eine Armbanduhr mit einem blauen Zifferblatt trug, welches mit der Farbe seiner Augen harmonierte.

“Was ist das für ein Exemplar?” fragte sie und hoffte, ihn damit weiter ablenken zu können.

“Es ist eine [Glashütte Original](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FGlash%25C3%25BCtter_Uhrenbetrieb&t=YzQxODI4YmU3OTMzMThmZTdiMGIyZDE2OTJkODJiODg2MTYxYzEzYiw5OGZhYzdkMTgwZjc5ZDg5MGM1NzUwNDA1ODRiNmYxMjRlMmVkZWZk). Modell PanoMaticLuna,” antwortete er. Dann schnitt er ein weiteres Stück von seinem Steak ab.

“Sieht teuer aus,” sagte sie und führte dann eine weitere Gabel mit Salat an ihren Mund.

“Sagen wir so, sie war nicht ganz billig,” antwortete Jamie bevor er seinerseits eine Gabel mit dem Fleisch zum Mund führte. 

“Sie verdienen also gut?”

Die Frage kam forsch und Claire biss sich fast auf die Zunge. Hoffentlich hatte sie ihn jetzt nicht beleidigt. Doch Jamie schien ihre Bemerkung nicht zu stören.

“Ich habe vor einigen Jahren das Glück gehabt, einen sehr guten Verkauf abschließen zu können und mein Boss hat mich prozentual am Gewinn beteiligt. Davon habe ich mir dann diese Uhr geleistet. Ich … gebe nicht viel auf … so etwas, Schmuck, aber eine verlässliche Uhr wollte ich schon immer haben.”

“Was war denn das, was Sie damals verkauft haben? Es muss ja etwas ganz aussergewöhnliches gewesen sein.” 

_Beauchamp! Dein vorschnelles Mundwerk wird Dich noch in Unannehmlichkeiten bringen._

Sie wollte sich schon fast entschuldigen, als Jamie zu seinem Weinglas griff, daran roch und dann einen Schluck daraus nahm. Das gab ihm Gelegenheit, einen Moment nachzudenken, ehe er antwortete.

Auch Claire griff nach ihrem Weinglas. Sie sah ihn an und prostete ihm leicht zu.

“Nun,” begann er, nachdem er sein Glas abgesetzt hatte, “ich kann natürlich nicht über Geschäftsinterna sprechen. Aber sagen wir so: Ich habe vor einigen Jahren einige sehr alte Flaschen europäischen Weins ausfindig gemacht und konnte diese dann für jemand anderen, einen Sammler, zu einem sehr guten Preis erwerben.”

_Fraser, Du Spinner. Hoffentlich nimmt sie Dir das ab._

Er hatte gelesen, dass solche Geschäfte vorkamen, aber äußerst selten waren. Außerdem fragte er sich, ob seine Antwort überzeugend geklungen hatte. Ja, er hatte sich diese Uhr von einer Prämie gekauft. Doch diese Prämie hatte er nicht für den Fund und Weiterverkauf alter Weinflaschen erhalten. Über Wochen hatte er bei heißestem Wetter mit einer nordafrikanischen Gruppe von Banditen verhandelt, die ein deutsch-österreichisches Archäologen-Team gekidnappt hatten. Nachdem er die zwölf Männer und Frauen endlich in mit einer Gulfstream 650 nach Wien bzw. nach Berlin zurückgebracht hatte, hatte ihm Ernst Neuenburger einen Scheck überreicht. Von diesem Geld hatte er jene Armbanduhr gekauft, die er seitdem trug.

Als das Abendessen dem Ende entgegenging, entschied Jamie sich, auf volles Risiko zu spielen.

“Claire, ich weiß, das muss sich jetzt … merkwürdig für Sie anhören. Aber … ich möchte Ihnen gerne helfen. Was halten Sie davon, wenn ich ein Hotelzimmer für sie buche. Meine Firma kann die Kosten übernehmen. Das ist kein Problem. Ich rechne das später mit meinem Boss ab. Sie … Sie müssen heute Abend nicht … zu ihm ... zurückkehren.”

Er hatte leise, fast flüsternd, gesprochen. Trotzdem hatte sie das Gefühl, als würden ihre Ohren klingen. Bevor sie noch antworten konnte, hatte Jamie einen Kellner gerufen und ihn gebeten, bei der Rezeption anzufragen, ob er ein weiteres Einzelzimmer buchen könnte.

Sie sah ihn sprachlos an. Er lächelte nur.

Kurz darauf kam der Kellner zurück und erklärte, dass es wegen des in zwei Tagen stattfindenden Boston Marathons leider keine freien Einzelzimmer mehr gäbe. 

“Dann hat sich das also erübrigt, aber vielen Dank für den Vorschlag,” sagte Claire und griff erneut zu ihrem Weinglas.

“Es gibt noch eine andere Möglichkeit,” begann Jamie und griff ebenfalls nach seinem Weinglas, ”in meinem Studio steht ein ausklappbares Sofa. Sie können mein Bett nehmen, ich lasse es frisch beziehen und ich nehme das Sofa.”

Claire stellte ihr Weinglas mit einer solchen Wucht auf den Tisch, dass er glaube, der Stiel würde abbrechen.

“Was glauben Sie eigentlich?!” donnerte sie ihm entgegen. “Ich bin nicht solch’ eine Frau.”

Gern hätte er ihr in der gleichen Lautstärke geantwortet. Doch einige der anderen Gäste sahen sich bereits nach ihnen um und er wollte weiteres Aufsehen um jeden Preis vermeiden.

“Und ich, Claire, bin nicht solch’ ein Mann,” antwortete er in ruhigem, aber sehr bestimmten Ton. Als sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, fuhr er leise fort:

“Ich habe eine Familie in Berlin und ich … ich reise nicht um die Welt, um an meinen freien Abenden vulnerable Frauen auf mein Zimmer zu locken.”

Er schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und massierte sich leicht die Stirn. Als er wieder aufblickte, sah er wie sie sich leicht schüttelte. Da sie schwieg, sprach er weiter:

“Alles, was ich möchte, Claire, ist, Ihnen helfen. Ich weiß nicht, wer Ihnen die Blutergüsse an ihrem Hals beigebracht hat und ich werde Sie auch nicht danach fragen. Aber ich möchte nicht, dass Sie zu ihm zurück müssen - wenn Sie es nicht wollen. Und ich möchte auch nicht, dass sie bei diesem Wetter und mitten in der Nacht in dieser Stadt umherirren. Ich möchte die Gewissheit haben, dass Sie sicher sind und dass Sie sich in Ruhe ausschlafen. Morgen können Sie dann entscheiden, was Sie weiter tun wollen.”

Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen und schnell griff Claire zu ihrer Serviette, um sie abzuwischen.

“Claire, bitte! Erlauben Sie mir, dass ich Ihnen helfe.”

Er streckte ihr seine rechte Hand entgegen. Als sie die Serviette beiseite gelegt hatte, ergriff sie sie.

“Danke.”

Jamie winkte dem Kellner und bat, zu veranlassen, dass das Ausziehsofa in seinem Studio hergerichtet und sein Bett frisch bezogen würde. Er bat außerdem darum, die beiden Schlafstellen mit Paravents abzutrennen. Als der Kellner kurz darauf zurückkehrte und mitteilte, dass die Wünsche des Gastes ausgeführt würden, bat Jamie darum, das Dessert zu servieren.

“Lemon Meringue Tart" by [la-fontaine](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fcitron-vorgestellt-tart-kalk-kuchen-322900%2F&t=NzMwODFlZDU2NWIzNWViY2NiMWVmODFhYjMwODJjMjkzMDM5OWViMSwyOTU5YmEzY2U3ZDBjOTM1MzRhODMwMzMyOTY0NTgxNjk5MTEzNzk4)

Nachdem sie die Lemon Meringue Tart verspeist und auch den Rest der Flasche Wein geleert hatten, erhob Jamie sich und reichte Claire seine Hand. Gemeinsam gingen sie aus dem Restaurant zur Garderobe, wo sie ihre Mäntel entgegennahmen. 

Kurz darauf öffnete Jamie die Tür zu seinem Studio und ließ Claire hineingehen. Als er nach ihr eintrat, sah er, dass der Service seine Wünsche genau ausgeführt hatte. Sein Bett war frisch bezogen worden und auf der Tagesdecke lag ein zweiter Bademantel. Man hatte den Schlaf- vom Wohnzimmerbereich, in dem das Sofa nun zu einem Ausziehbett umgestaltet worden war, mit einem ca. 2 Meter langem Bambus-Paravent abgetrennt. Auch Claire sah sich eingehend um und Jamie meinte auf ihrem Gesicht so etwas wie einen Ausdruck von Zufriedenheit und Entspannung zu erkennen. 

Er nahm Claire den Mantel ab und hängte ihn mit seinem in die Garderobe.

“Setzen Sie sich doch,” sagte er und deutete auf einen der Sessel, die vor dem Gaskamin standen. Claire ließ sich mehr in den Sessel fallen, als dass sie sich hineinsetze. Es schien als habe sie mit einem Mal alle Kraft verlassen. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Ehering, den sie, aus purer Gewohnheit, noch immer trug. Sie versuchte ihn abzustreifen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Von Gefühlen des Schmerzes und der Wut überwältigt, brach sie erneut in Tränen aus und begann zu schluchzen. Jamie, der für einen Moment an eines der Fenster getreten war und auf die Straße hinunter geblickt hatte, drehte sich um und war mit zwei großen Schritten bei ihr. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, kniete er sich vor sie und legte einen Arm um sie.

“Claire,” sagte er leise, “vertrauen Sie mir, wir finden einen Weg. Sie müssen nicht zu ihm zurück.”

Als sie ihn mit ihren verweinten Augen ansah, konnte er diesen Anblick kaum ertragen und zog sie an sich.


	5. 14 Sekunden (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In diesem Kapitel erleben wir Claires letzten Tag in Boston mit.

So hatten sie noch eine Weile verharrt - Jamie kniend vor ihr, einen Arm um sie gelegt und Claire, weinend an diesen Arm geklammert. Als sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten, war Jamie aufgestanden. Er war an die hinter einer kleinen Schranktür verborgenen Minibar getreten. Dort hatte er vier kleine Whiskyflaschen in zwei Gläser geleert und eines dieser Gläser Claire gereicht.   
An diesem Abend sprachen sie nicht mehr viel miteinander. Claire fragte irgendwann, ob er ihr ein T-Shirt leihen konnte. Da alle seine T-Shirts vom Sport verschwitzt waren, gab er ihr eines jener Hemden, die der Zimmerservice an diesem Morgen aus der Reinigung zurückgebracht hatte. Sie verschwand damit im Badezimmer.  
Jamie setzte sich derweil an den kleinen Schreibtisch der neben dem zu einem Bett ausgeklappten Sofa stand und öffnete seinen Laptop. Dann begann Etienne Marcel de Provac Alexandre eine Mail an die Geschäftsleitung von “In Vino Veritas” zu schreiben, in der er eine Flasche Champagner für die Hochzeit eines Freundes bestellte und darum bat, dass die Magnum-Flasche gleich nach seiner Rückkehr geliefert würde. Jamie wusste, dass im Keller des Geschäftsgebäudes von “In Vino Veritas” jemand sitzen würde, der diese “Bestellung” ganz genau verstehen würde.   
Das “besondere Büro” (wie sie es nannten), welches hinter einer leicht verschiebbaren Wand aus Regalen voller exquisiter Weinflaschen verborgen lag, war 365 Tage im Jahr rund um die Uhr besetzt. Zwischen vier und zehn “Angestellten” der Weinhandlung kümmerten sich in diesem Raum um die ganz besonderen “Bestellungen”, die dort von Zeit zu Zeit aus aller Welt eintrafen. Jamie wusste auch, dass man im Keller von “In Vino Veritas” nicht erfreut sein würde über diese “Bestellung”. Aber es stand außer Frage, dass man von dort aus alles tun würde, um seinen “Wunsch” zu erfüllen.

  


“Weinkeller” by [ designermikele](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fweinkeller-wein-keller-weingut-2430651%2F&t=MzlkZDdjMGYxYjIxZTFjZTAwOTk2YWUyNmY4MjM0MzdlMDRlYWM5ZCxhYTc3ZDk5NWE0OTExMmQ0YWI4MmIyZGFiMzE1MWVhODkyNGMyZDU2)

Nach dem er auf “Senden” gedrückt hatte, streckte Jamie Arme und Beine weit von sich. Dann überlegte er, ob er Claire noch in dieser Nacht in seine Pläne einweihen sollte, entschied sich jedoch dafür, sie erst einmal ausschlafen zu lassen.   
Kurz danach kam Claire aus dem Bad. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Jamie, dass sie den großen, weißen Hotelbademantel trug. Sie verschwand sofort hinter dem Bambus-Paravent.

“Das Bad ist jetzt frei,” rief sie.

“Danke, ich gehe jetzt auch gleich,” gab er zurück. Dann kramte er seinen Schlafanzug aus dem Koffer und ging duschen.

Als Jamie eine Viertelstunde später, ebenfalls in einen Hotelbademantel gehüllt, zurückkam, brannte hinter dem Paravent noch Licht. Er ließ sich auf das Sofabett sinken und überlegte kurz. Dann löschte er das Licht.

“Gute Nacht, Claire.”

“Gute Nacht, Etienne.”

Jetzt erlosch auch das Licht hinter dem Paravent.

Jamie fragte sich, ob Claire wohl in dieser Nacht würde schlafen können. Er hoffte es zumindest. Ob er selbst schlafen würde, war fraglich. Immer wieder spielte er jenen Plan in seinen Gedanken durch, den er bereits während des Abendessens gefasst hatte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Claire auf seinen Vorschlag eingehen würde. Aber er musste es zumindest versuchen.

Um 5.20 Uhr wurde Jamie durch den Druck seiner Blase geweckt. Er stellte den Wecker seines Smartphones aus, der zehn Minuten später klingeln würde. Dann ging er leise ins Badezimmer. Als er zurückkehrte, hatte er seine Sportsachen angezogen. Schnell schrieb er eine kurze Nachricht für Claire auf einen Post-It-Aufkleber, den er an die Badezimmertür hängte. Dann verließ das leise das Zimmer. 

Um 6.40 Uhr kehrte Jamie aus dem Fitnessbereich zurück. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür des Hotelzimmers. Doch darin war noch alles dunkel. Er blieb einen Moment stehen und horchte. Aus dem Bereich hinter dem Bambus-Paravent war ein leichtes Schnarchen zu vernehmen. Jamie musste lächeln. Er nahm seine Kleidung, löste den Post-It-Kleber von der Badezimmertür und ging hinein. Als er kurz nach 7.00 Uhr wieder das Zimmer betrat, saß Claire in einem der Sessel. Sie hatte beide Beine über die Lehne gehängt und trank in großen Zügen aus einer Wasserflasche, die Jamie am Abend zuvor aus der Minibar genommen und auf den Tisch gestellt hatte. Als sie die Flasche abgesetzt hatte, gähnte sie herzhaft und streckte ihre Arme von sich. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie Jamie. Sie zuckte kurz zusammen und zog ihre Beine von der Sessellehne.

“Oh! Entschuldigung!”

Jamie lächelte. 

“Kein Grund, sich zu entschuldigen. Guten Morgen, Claire! Haben Sie … etwas ... geschlafen?”

Sie sah ihn an und zum ersten Mal seitdem er ihr begegnet hatte, strahlte sie über das ganze Gesicht. 

“Ich habe eigentlich nicht gedacht, dass ich in dieser Nacht schlafen könnte,” sagte sie dann, “doch irgendwann muss ich eingeschlafen sein, Als ich aufgewacht bin, hörte ich die Dusche und hatte einen enormen Durst.”

“Das freut mich. Haben Sie ... Hunger?”

“Momentan nicht, aber nach der Dusche könnte ich sicherlich einen starken Kaffee und etwas zu essen gebrauchen.”

“Gut! Ich rufe beim Zimmerservice an.”

“Danke.”

Sie erhob sich und ging an ihm vorbei ins Badezimmer. Jamie musste sich zwingen, ihr nicht nachzusehen. Warum sollte sich eine so wunderschöne Frau für ihre atemberaubenden Beine entschuldigen, dachte er und grinste dabei wie ein Honigkuchenmann. Dann spürte er, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. Er griff zum Hörer des Zimmertelefons und bestellte das Frühstück.

“Frühstück” by [ contatoartpix](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fessen-fr%25C3%25BChst%25C3%25BCck-obst-bebe-platte-3137152%2F&t=ODljOTc4M2U0M2I1OTQzMTUxY2RjODBkNTdkY2Y1NmM2ZTIyNzgyNSxhYzRjMWQyYmRhY2M2ZDhjYmYxZTEwZWFlN2U2MDRhZWZmM2NlMTJk)

Claire brauchte fast vierzig Minuten im Bad und das konnte Jamie nur recht sein. Als sie zurückkam, hatte er etwas aufgeräumt und seinen Koffer gepackt. Dann klingelte auch schon der Zimmerservice und brachte das Frühstück. Nachdem Claire das Essen auf dem kleinen Tisch verteilt und Jamie für jeden von ihnen Kaffee eingegossen hatte, begannen sie schweigend zu essen. Er wartete, bis Claire ihre erste Tasse Kaffee getrunken hatte. Als sie dann auch mit dem ersten Croissant fertig war und sich dem Rührei zuwandte, hielt er den Zeitpunkt für gekommen, sie in seinen Plan einzuweihen.

“Haben Sie schon darüber nachgedacht,” fragte er vorsichtig, “was Sie nun tun werden?”

Claire antwortete nicht, aber Jamie sah, wie sich ihr Gesicht leicht verfinsterte. Er wusste, dass diese Frage sie in genau jene Realität zurückgeworfen hatte, aus der sie so gerne entfliehen wollte. Aber das konnte er ihr jetzt nicht ersparen. Sie atmete tief ein, dann sagte sie:

“Nein, das habe ich noch nicht.”

“Haben Sie irgendwelche Verpflichtungen?”

“Wie meinen Sie das?”

“Nun, vielleicht beruflicher Art?”

“Nein.”

Wieder schwieg sie und Jamie beschloss dieses Thema nicht weiter zu vertiefen, denn es schien Claire unangenehm zu sein.

“Gibt es irgendwelche Freunde, zu denen Sie für eine Zeit gehen könnten?”

Jamie wusste, dass diese Frage die Gefahr bot, dass Claire ‘ja’ sagte und dann sein Angebot ablehnen könnte. Trotzdem hatte er sich entschieden, danach zu fragen. Denn er wollte auf jeden Fall den Anschein vermeiden, dass er sie zu irgendetwas drängen würde. 

Doch seine Sorge war unbegründet. Claire sah betreten zu Boden.

“Nein, meine beste Freundin … hat vor sechs Monaten einen australischen Arzt geheiratet, der in sein Heimatland zurück gegangen ist. Sie … lebt jetzt in Canberra. Und … ein anderer Freund von mir … ist letzte Woche zusammen mit seiner Frau in den Kongo geflogen. Sie sind Ärzte und …”

“In die Demokratische Republik Kongo? Der aktuelle Ebola-Ausbruch?”

“Ja, sie helfen dort vor Ort.”

“Ich verstehe. Und sonst gibt es niemanden?”

“Naja, es gibt … Bekannte, aber denen würde ich mich nicht anvertrauen wollen …”

Jamie nickte. 

“Claire, wenn Sie hier keine beruflichen Verpflichtungen haben und auch keine Freunde, zu denen Sie gehen können, dann hätte ich da einen Vorschlag …”

“Was für ein Vorschlag?”

“Nun, wie wäre es mit einer Urlaubsreise?”

Claire musste spontan lachen.

“Eine Urlaubsreise?” fragte sie ungläubig.

“Ja. Was würden Sie sagen, wenn ich Sie auf eine Urlaubsreise nach Deutschland einladen würde? Ich weiß, das klingt jetzt vielleicht verrückt für Sie. Aber es wäre wirklich kein Problem. Meine Familie hat ein großes Hauses, Sie hätten ein eigenes großes Zimmer mit Bad. Meine Schwester würde sich um alles kümmern. Es gibt in der Umgebung Wälder und Seen … ganz in der Nähe. Sie könnten sich Berlin, Potsdam, Dresden ansehen ... wenn Sie möchten. Vielleicht gemeinsam mit meiner Schwester und den Kindern. Wie immer Sie möchten ... Auf jeden Fall hätten Sie Abstand von der ... Situation hier und … Sie könnten sich in aller Ruhe darüber klar werden, wie Sie Ihre Zukunft gestalten wollen.”

“Schloss Rheinsberg” by [70650 ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fschloss-rheinsberg-schloss-374201%2F&t=MzZlYWI0MTQ5NzE3NmQwN2IzOTQxN2Q5Y2MzOGM3NzliNjNiMTI1Nyw3Yzg1NzZiMWI3Njg0MjZlNWUyNDE3MjQyN2Q5YmQ0MDQ1NjNjMzE0)

Er schwieg. Auch Claire konnte vor Erstaunen kein Wort herausbringen.

“Aber … wie soll das …?”

“Machen Sie sich darüber keine Gedanken. Das regele ich. Ich muss nur wissen, ob Sie es möchten. Und ich versichere Ihnen, wenn es Ihnen in Berlin nicht gefällt, dann besorge ich Ihnen ein Ticket hierher zurück. Deswegen und wegen der Kosten müssen Sie sich keine Sorgen machen.”

“Aber …”

“Kein aber. Ja oder nein?”

_Claire konnte es kaum glauben. War dies ein Traum oder Wirklichkeit? Gestern Abend noch hatte sie ihn gefragt, wie weit Berlin von hier entfernt sei. 6.000 Kilometer. Was für eine Distanz. 6.000 Kilometer zwischen ihr und dem Monster, das sich immer noch als ihr ‘Ehemann’ bezeichnete …_

“Meinen Sie … das ehrlich?”

“Ja, Claire. Und ich verbinde damit keine Hintergedanken. Wenn es Sie beruhigt, ich muss in der Woche arbeiten und bin daher meistens nicht zu Hause. Sie werden es tagsüber also hauptsächlich mit meiner Schwester, den Kindern und unserem Personal zu tun haben. Und auch das nur, wenn Sie es wünschen. Sie sind vollkommen frei, zu tun und zu lassen, was immer Sie wollen.”

_Wieder rotierten ihre Gedanken. Konnte sie diesem Mann wirklich trauen. Er hatte sich ihr in der vergangenen Nacht nicht genähert. Aber würde er diese Zurückhaltung auch beibehalten, wenn sie mit ihm in ein anderes, ein fremdes Land flog? Aber vielleicht wollte er ihr wirklich nur helfen?_

“Sie … sagten, dass Sie bereits heute Abend nach Berlin zurückfliegen würden ... “

“Ja, das stimmt, aber wenn wir uns beeilen, kann ich das alles noch regeln. Wollen Sie mit mir kommen?”

_Blieb ihr eine Wahl? Hatte sie eine Alternative? Reisen, ein anderes Land entdecken, neue Menschen kennenlernen. Alles das, hatte ihre Kindheit und Jugend, die Zeit, die sie an der Seite ihres Onkels Lamberth verbracht hatte, bestimmt. Und wie sehr hatte sie das alles vermisst. Während sie an Onkel Lamberth dachte, schoss ihr plötzlich eine Liedstrophe aus einer Kinderoper durch den Kopf, die sie vor mehr als zwei Jahrzehnten zusammen mit ihrem Onkel Lamberth besucht hatte. Es war die bekannte letzte Strophe aus Humperdincks ‘Hänsel und Gretel’ - ‘Wenn die Not auf‘s Höchste steigt, Gott, der Herr, die Hand uns reicht!’ Leise summte sie die Melodie vor sich hin._

Jamie, der immer noch auf eine Antwort wartete sah sie verwundert an.

“Claire? Ja oder Nein?”

“Ja,” antwortete sie und ihre Stimme hatte jene Entschiedenheit zurückgewonnen, die noch lange Zeit nach Abschluss ihres Medizinstudiums eines ihrer besonderen Kennzeichen gewesen war.

“Ja,” sagte sie erneut und bestimmt fügte sie hinzu: “Ich komme mit Ihnen nach Berlin.”

Jamies Herz schlug schneller. Bis jetzt hatte er kaum zu hoffen gewagt, dass sie auf seinen Vorschlag einging. Und doch war es geschehen. 

“Gut, dann werde ich jetzt alles veranlassen. Haben Sie Ihren Reisepass dabei?” 

“Ja, in meiner Handtasche. Aber brauche ich nicht ein Visum?”

“Doch. Ich regele das. Machen Sie sich deswegen keine Sorgen.”

Jamie war aufgestanden und hatte sich an seinen Laptop gesetzt, der noch immer auf dem Schreibtisch stand. Schon am Abend zuvor hatte er eine Mail für diesen Fall vorbereitet. nun sandte er sie ab. Etienne Marcel de Provac Alexandre bat in dieser neuen Mail, der Flasche mit dem Champagner eine Glückwunschkarte beizulegen.

Nachdem auch das erledigt war, setzte sich Jamie wieder zu Claire an den Tisch.

“British Passport” by Gustave.iii - via [WikimediaCommons ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fw%2Findex.php%3Fcurid%3D87471328&t=NmY1NjAyM2EzNDdiMjgzZTY5ZjcxMTczMmQzYThlMThiOWRkNTk0MCxhZGI5OTNiNDFjMjk4YmJlODc3NmZjZGY4MDZjZTk3NzhkM2RjMDQw)

“Claire, ist es weit zu … Ihrer Wohnung und wird … Ihr … Mann … zu Hause sein?”

“Nein, es ist nicht weit von hier, vielleicht 25 oder 30 Minuten mit dem Wagen. Ich nehme an, dass … Frank bis zum Nachmittag in der Universität sein wird …”

“Gut, dann schreiben Sie mir bitte Ihre Adresse auf diesen Zettel und geben Sie mir Ihren Reisepass.”

Sie tat, worum er gebeten hatte. 

“Danke. Essen Sie noch etwas. Wir müssen dann bald aufbrechen, um Ihre Sachen zu holen. Ich weiß nicht, ob wir Zeit haben, in Ruhe zu Mittag zu essen.”

Sie nickte. 

Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde später klopfte es an der Tür und eine Stimme rief:

“Zimmerservice.”

Claire sah Jamie erstaunt an, doch dieser nickte nur. Er legte ihren Pass und den Zettel mit ihrer Adresse auf einen Teller und breitete eine Serviette darüber aus. Dann ging er zur Tür. Claire sah ihm nach und beobachtete, wie er den Teller einem Kellner übergab. Als Jamie ins Zimmer zurückkehrte, sah er ihren erstaunten Blick.

“Machen Sie sich bitte keine Sorgen. Vertrauen Sie mir. Ich erkläre Ihen das alles später in Ruhe.”

Claire gab einen leichten Seufzer von sich.

“Das ist wohl der Preis, den ich für dieses Abenteuer zahlen muss,” sagte sie dann und belegte ein weiteres Croissant mit Käse, ehe sie es in eine Papierserviette einwickelte und in ihrer Handtasche verstaute.

Eine Stunde später, Jamie hatte ausgecheckt und ihre Rechnungen beglichen, saßen sie wieder in der Hoteleigenen Limousine und ließen sich von Carl zu Claires Adresse fahren.

“Boston” by [thefastandthefanagle](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fboston-stadt-stadtbild-massachusets-253744%2F&t=OTRiNWVjNzYyZWQzODU1YWNhMzM2ZDkwOTMwYzNiZGUxOTBkOTA5ZCwwNjYwN2VhMWQwZmZkZjM5ZTJlM2E3Y2MwMjM1YzcwYmIwNjE4NTcy)

Dort angekommen, öffnete Claire vorsichtig die Haustür mit ihrem Schlüssel. Zu ihrer großen Erleichterung war Frank nirgends zu sehen. Jamie hörte, wie Claire befreit ausatmete. Er sah sich um, und ein Frösteln durchfuhr ihn. Alles, was er von der Einrichtung sah, war alt, jedoch nicht in einem antiken Sinn. Jamie hatte viel übrig, für eine geschmackvolle, antike Einrichtung. Aber diese Wohnungseinrichtung strahlte weder Geschmack noch Wärme aus. Es schien fast, als hätte man sie in den 50ger Jahren auf eine pragmatische Art eingerichtet und dann vergessen, sie mit echtem Leben zu füllen. Alles hier erschien rein funktional, unpersönlich und kalt. Es war eine eingerichtete Wohnung, aber auf keinen Fall ein Zuhause. 

“Claire, wir müssen uns beeilen, wo sind Ihre Sachen?”

Sie deutete nach oben und er folgte ihr die Treppe hinauf. Im ersten Stock angekommen, blieb sie einen Augenblick vor einer Tür stehen. Dann stieß sie sie auf und ging hinein. Jamie, der ihr folgte, sah, dass es sich um das Schlafzimmer der Randalls handeln musste. Doch es gab kein Ehebett. Zwei einzelne Betten standen an der rechten und linken Seite des Zimmers. Zu seiner Überraschung lag die Bettwäsche über die Betten verstreut herum. Auf einem Laken waren Blutflecken zu erkennen. Er wagte in diesem Moment nicht, sich auszumalen, was hier geschehen war. Jetzt galt es, einen klaren Verstand zu behalten, die Zeit zu nutzen und Claire dann sicher aus dieser Gefahrenzone zu bringen. Hinterher war immer noch genug Zeit, seinem Zorn über diese Dinge freien Lauf zu lassen. Wenn er wieder zu Hause in Wilhelmshorst war, konnte er so lange er wollte den Sandsack in seinem Fitnessraum mit seinen Fäusten malträtieren. Doch jetzt … Dann bemerkte er, wie Claire einige Koffer auf eines der Betten gelegt hatte und nun damit beschäftigt war, Kleidungsstücke in diese zu packen.

“Claire, wenn Sie alle Kleidungsstücke eingepackt haben, packen Sie auch bitte alles ein, was Ihnen sonst noch wichtig ist. Dokumente, Bücher, was immer Ihnen gehört.”

Sie nickte nur und legte weitere Dinge in die Koffer. Als sie drei große Koffer gefüllt hatte, war der Kleiderschrank leer. Jamie trug die Koffer die Treppe hinunter und stellte sie unweit der Haustür ab. Als er zu Claire zurückkehrte, hatte diese einen weiteren, kleineren Koffer und einen Rucksack mit Dokumenten und anderen Dingen gefüllt.

“Ist das alles?”

“Das ist alles, was ich in Koffern mitnehmen kann.”

“Gibt es sonst noch etwas, das Ihnen gehört und das wir in Sicherheit bringen sollten?”

“Box” by [bluebudgie](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fbox-parzelle-liefern-karton-brown-3887621%2F&t=MjA4ZTU0OTAzYmVmN2QwZmFlYjkzYjU5YTk3ZDc1NDMxYzRjNTkyZCwwMGNhNDY1OGRiOGM3YzkzYWU1OTAwMDE3NmUzMTE4YTdkNWQ3NmQx)

“Im Keller gibt es noch etliche Kartons mit Dingen, die mein Onkel Lamberth mir vermacht hat, aber die werden wir kaum mit ins Flugzeug nehmen können.”

“Keine Sorgen, die bekommen wir auf einem anderen Weg mit nach Berlin. Darum kümmere ich mich.”

Langsam gingen sie die Treppe hinunter. Doch noch ehe sie auf der letzten Treppenstufe angekommen waren, hörten sie, wie jemand die Haustür auf schloss und hinter sich ins Schloss fallen ließ. Jamie sah ihn als Erster. Ein ganz offensichtlich betrunkener Frank Randall torkelte ihm entgegen und begann, als er den fremden Mann sah, an zu schreien:

“Was machen Sie hier in meinem Haus?”

Ein enormer Schub Adrenalin schoss durch Jamies Körper, gefolgt von einer unbändigen Welle an Zorn. Nur mit Mühe konnte er sich zurückhalten. Er wusste, es konnte nicht sein. Der Mann, dem er jetzt gegenüber stand, konnte nicht jener Dämon sein, mit dem er vor Jahren in einem Gefängniskeller in Edinburgh hatte kämpfen müssen und dem er Narben verdankte, die ihn sein ganzes Leben lang an die Zeit in jenem dunklen Gewölbe erinnern würden. Jamies Verstand sagte ihm, dass Jack Randall, genannt ‘Black Jack’, tot war. Aber Frank Randall sah ihm zum Verwechseln ähnlich und es kostete James Fraser alle Kraft, die er in diesem Moment aufbieten konnte, sonst hätte er sich vergessen.

Dann jedoch nahm Frank Randall Claire neben Jamie wahr.

“Du Schlampe, Du Hure! Habe ich es doch gewusst! Du hurst mit so einem Muskelprotz herum, aber mir verbietest Du ein bisschen Spaß mit netten Frauen. Du frigide, kalte Hexe, Du …”

Er hatte den rechten Arm gehoben und versuchte jetzt auf Claire einzuschlagen. Doch ehe sie sich noch ducken konnte, hatte Jamie Franks Arm ergriffen und auf dessen Rücken gedreht. Der Betrunkene schrie vor Schmerz auf. Jamie ließ ihn los und verpasste ihm einen leichten Schubs. Frank landete, mit dem Gesicht nach unten, der Länge nach auf einem gelblichen Sofa. Über ihm stieg eine leichte Staubwolke auf. Claire sah Jamie erschrocken an.

“Ist er …?”

“Nein,” versicherte er ihr, “er ist nicht tot. Er ist nur vollkommen betrunken und wird in den nächsten Stunden seinen Rausch ausschlafen. Bevor wir gehen, drehe ich ihn um.”

Plötzlich erklang die Haustürklingel.

Wieder sah Claire ihn an.

“Öffnen Sie die Haustür, Claire. Die Männer holen Deine Koffer.”

“Die Männer?”

“Ich erkläre es später. Gehen Sie und öffnen Sie. Ich behalte … Frank im Auge.”

Sie hatte unzählige Fragen, doch Claire entschied sich jetzt einfach zu funktionieren. Als sie die Haustür öffnete, standen fünf Männer in Latzhosen vor ihr, die aussahen als kämen sie von einer Umzugsfirma.

“Die Koffer von Frau Randall?” fragte ein großer Mann, der sie an entfernt an einen Schauspieler erinnerte und ganz offensichtlich der Boss dieser Gruppe war. 

“Hier bitte.”

Claire deutete auf die Koffer und zwei andere muskulöse Männer traten ein, nahme die Koffer und trugen sie zu einem schwarzen Kastenwagen, auf dem der Schriftzug “New Castle Movers” zu lesen war. 

“Gibt es sonst noch etwas, das transportiert werden muss?” fragte der Boss der Truppe.

“Ja, unten im Keller. Ich zeige es ihnen.”

Der Mann winkte den verbliebenen zwei Männern zu und gemeinsam folgten sie Claire in den Keller.

“Bellhops loading a truck“ by Bellhopsmarketing -  
(Own work, CC BY-SA 4.0, https://commons.wikimedia.org/w/index.php?curid=75018108)

Dreißig Minuten später hatten die Männer Claire Elisabeth Beauchamp Randalls gesamte Habseligkeiten in den schwarzen Kastenwagen der Firma “New Castle Movers” geladen. Der Boss der Truppe hatte kurz noch einige Worte mit Etienne Marcel de Provac Alexandre gewechselt, dann waren sie davon gefahren. Claire hätte zu gern gewusst, wer diese Männer waren und was sie nun mit ihren Habseligkeiten tun würden. Aber dann begann Frank sich erneut zu regen. Jamie drehte den Betrunkenen, der unverständliches Zeug murmelte, auf den Rücken. Er versuchte sich aufzurichten und redete auf Jamie ein. Doch dieser sah ihn nur an und Frank sank in die Kissen des Sofas zurück. Kurz darauf begann er laut zu schnarchen. Claire konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Dieser Alptraum mußte endlich ein Ende haben. Sie wollte hier raus, so schnell wie möglich.

“Wer waren diese Männer, Etienne? Und was passiert mit meinem Sachen?”

“Das waren Freunde eines Freundes. Ihre Sachen sind in wenigen Stunden auf dem Weg nach Berlin … mit einem Frachtflugzeug. Wahrscheinlich treffen sie einen oder zwei Tage nach uns dort ein. Keine Sorge, meine Firma kümmert sich darum. Haben Sie jetzt alles?”

Claire nickte.

“Gut, dann fahren wir jetzt zum Flughafen.”

Er nahm ihr Handgepäck und ging zur Tür. Claire folgte ihm. Sie war versucht, noch einmal zurückzublicken. Doch sie tat es nicht. Es musste ein Ende haben. Es würde ein Ende haben und zwar jetzt und hier und heute. Sie zog die Haustür hinter sich in Schloss. Dann zog sie den Haustürschlüssel von ihrem Schlüsselbund und schob ihn unter den Topf mit dem kleinen Buxus, der auf der obersten Treppenstufe zum Eingang stand. Jamie, der das Handgepäck im Kofferraum verstaut hatte, hielt ihr die Tür des Wagens auf. Sie stieg ein und er nahm neben ihr Platz.

“Zum Flughafen, Mr. Alexandre?” fragte der uniformierte Fahrer.

“Ja, Carl, direkt zum Flughafen.”


	6. 14 Männer (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire und Jamie verlassen Boston und treffen in Berlin ein. Am nächsten Tag muss Jamie Clair erklären, dass sein wahrer Name nicht Etienne Marcel de Provac Alexandre ist. Doch Claires Reaktion auf dises Geständnis überrascht Jamie sehr.

Ein tiefer Atemzug entfuhr Claires Lunge, als die Limousine abfuhr. 

Es schien ihr, als würde pures Adrenalin durch ihren Körper pulsieren. Der Gedanke, mit einem Mann, der ihr fast vollkommen fremd war, das Land zu verlassen, hatte bereits eine starke Aufregung in ihr erzeugt. Wusste sie doch noch immer nicht, ob sie diesem Menschen vertrauen konnte. Der Weg in die eheliche Wohnung und der Aufenthalt in jenem Raum, in dem die entsetzliche Tat geschehen war, hatten sie unsagbar viel Überwindung und Kraft gekostet. Doch es war die unerwartete und abstoßende Begegnung mit jenem Wesen, das sie nicht mehr als menschlich bezeichnen konnte, die ihr beinahe den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen hatte. Es war allein seinem Alkohollevel und dem Eingreifen von Etienne zu verdanken, dass Frank seinen Hass und seine Brutalität nicht erneut ausleben konnte. Claire war sicher, dass sie eine weitere ‘Begegnung’ mit ihm, wie am Abend zuvor, nicht überlebt hätte. Und trotzdem, trotzdem musste sie nun noch einmal alle Kraft zusammen nehmen, die sie in ihrem Körper, ihrer Seele und ihrem Geist finden konnte. Denn sie hatte einen Eid geschworen …

Claire öffnete ihre Handtasche und nahm ihr Smartphone heraus. Wieder atmete sie hörbar ein und aus. Dann wählte sie eine der Nummern, die sie bereits vor einiger Zeit, wenn auch nur mit Widerwillen, gespeichert hatte. Jamies Blicke folgten ihr. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, dann schien sich jemand zu melden.

“Smartphone” by [ JESHOOTS-com](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fiphone-smartphone-anwendungen-410324%2F&t=NmZlNTIxNGFkYjFiZTlkNTQyZjk1N2JkMjY0ZTBhZTgzMDUxYWU4ZCw4YmI3M2MxYTQ3YmNlOGYxNzMxMmI1MWRiNTZkMTNiZGE2MTZkZGRl)

“Mrs. Travers? Hier spricht Claire Beauchamp. Sie wissen, wer ich bin und ich weiß schon lange wer Sie sind. Der Mann, der mich mit Ihnen betrogen hat, liegt im Wohnzimmer seines Hauses auf dem Sofa. Er ist betrunken. Es kann sein, dass er sich erbricht und an seinem Erbrochenen erstickt. Wenn Ihnen etwas an ihm liegt, kümmern Sie sich um ihn. Der Schlüssel zur Haustür liegt unter dem Topf mit dem kleinen Buxus, der auf der obersten Treppenstufe zum Haus steht. Und wenn er wieder aufwacht und nüchtern ist, dann sagen Sie ihm, dass ich Ihn verlassen habe. Für immer. Er hört von meinem Anwalt.”

Claire wartete nicht auf eine Antwort. Sie legte auf und löschte die Nummer. Dann schaltete sie das Smartphone ab und ließ es in ihre Handtasche gleiten. Sie wandte den Blick aus dem Fenster der Limousine. Leise begann sie zu weinen.

Jamie, dem das nicht entgangen war, legte den Arm um sie und zog sie an sich. Doch Claire verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz und sofort ließ er sie wieder los. 

“Entschuldigen Sie, Claire, ich wusste nicht …”

“Schon gut, Sie konnten es nicht …”

Sie schob ihm ihre rechte Hand hinüber, die er vorsichtig nahm und sanft streichelte.

“Es tut mir Leid, Claire, sehr Leid.”

“Danke. Es ist vorbei,” sagte sie leise und lehnte sich erschöpft an ihn.

“Ja, es ist vorbei” antwortete er und dann fügte er flüsternd hinzu: “Morgen um diese Zeit sind wir bereits in Berlin und von da an haben Sie alle Zeit der Welt, um sich zu erholen.”

Sie schloss die Augen, während er weiter ihre Hand hielt. Er würde sie nur loslassen, wenn sie es wollte.

Eine Stunde nachdem sie das Haus verlassen hatten, kamen sie am Flughafen an. Der Chauffeur parkte die Limousine und entlud das Gepäck auf einen Gepäckwagen, den er in Richtung des Check-ins lenkte. Jamie und Claire folgten ihm. Plötzlich kam ihnen ein schlanker, schwarzer junger Mann entgegen. Er trug Rastalocken, bedeckt von einer bunten Strickmütze, auf der wiederum große Kopfhörer saßen. Auch sonst erinnerte er Claire entfernt an Bob Marley. Obwohl der junge Mann sie gesehen haben musste, lief er direkt auf Jamie zu und rempelte ihn an.

“Oh, sorry, Mann!”

Der junge Mann hob abwehrend die Hände die Hände. In einer davon hielt er, zu Claires Erstaunen, eine Ausgabe der amerikanischen Zeitschrift “Wine Advocate”.

“Alles in Ordnung, kein Problem!” sagte Jamie und lächelte dem jungen Mann zu, “es ist ja nichts passiert.” Sie setzten den Weg zum Check-in, wo Carl bereits mit dem Gepäck wartete, fort.

“Etienne,” sagte Claire aufgeregt, “ich glaube, der junge Mann ebern hat Ihnen etwas aus dem Mantel gestohlen. Er hat in die Innentasche gegriffen! Ich habe es genau gesehen.”

Jamie lächelte sie an. Dann erwiderte er:

“Psst, es ist alles in Ordnung, gehen Sie weiter. Keep calm and carry on.”

Claire konnte ihn nur verwundert ansehen.

An der Gepäckaufgabe angekommen, verabschiedete sich Jamie von seinem Chauffeur.

“Carl, ich reise viel geschäftlich umher. Aber Sie waren bisher der beste Chauffeur, den ich hatte. Vielen Dank für den Service und insbesondere für Ihre Diskretion. Sollte ich irgendwann wieder in Boston zu tun haben, werde ich Sie gern wieder in Anspruch nehmen.”

“Danke, Sir.”

Jamie griff in die Innentasche seines Mantels und entnahm ihr einen kleinen Umschlag.

“Dies ist für Sie, Carl. Kaufen Sie etwas Schönes für Ihr Kind und führen Sie Ihre Frau zum Essen aus.”

“Woher wissen Sie, Sir …?”

“Ich habe zufällig das Bild auf ihrem Smartphone gesehen, als sie es gestern in der Hand hatten.”

Carl lächelte, dann reichte er Jamie die Hand.

“Danke Sir und guten Heimflug.”

Kurz darauf war Carl mit dem Gepäckwagen verschwunden. Jamie griff erneut in die Innenseite seines Mantels und wandte sich Claire zu.

“Der junge Bob Marley Fan,” sagte er flüsternd, “hat mir zwar in den Mantel gegriffen. Allerdings hat er nichts gestohlen. Er hat mir Ihren Pass mit dem Visum und Ihr Ticket hineingesteckt. Der Anrempeltrick funktioniert auch umgekehrt.”

Er lächelte. Dann reichte er ihr ihren Paß, in dem das Ticket von Boston nach Berlin lag. Claire schwieg. Sie hätte auch nicht gewusst, was sie hätte sagen können. Nur ein Gedanke ging ihr nicht aus dem Kopf: Wer um alles in der Welt war dieser Mann?

Wenige Minuten später gaben sie am Check-in ihr Gepäck auf und erhielten ihre Bordkarten. Sie durchliefen die Sicherheits- und Ausweiskontrolle, gingen zum Gate und nachdem sie eine weitere Kontrolle durchlaufen hatten, gingen sie an Bord.

Jamie wusste nicht, wie das Team von “In Vino Veritas” es geschafft hatte, aber er nahm sich vor, Ihnen dafür zu danken, dass sie Claire den Platz neben ihm besorgt hatten. Er bedeutete ihr, sich ans Fenster zu setzen. 

Sie durchliefen das übliche Einführungsprogramm und endlich hob das Flugzeug ab. Gemeinsam ließen sie Boston erst unter und schließlich hinter sich. Obwohl Claire es liebte, beim Fliegen aus dem Fenster zu sehen, widerstand sie diesem Wunsch jetzt ganz bewusst. Sie wollte niemals wieder auf den Ort schauen, an dem ihr das Schrecklichste zugefügt worden war, was sie jemals erlebt hatte. Sie schloss die Augen und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als endlich einschlafen zu können.

Boston - General Edward Lawrence Logan International by Konstantin von Wedelstaedt -  
Gallery page http://www.airliners.net/photo//0171420/LPhoto http://cdn-www.airliners.net/aviation-photos/photos/0/2/4/0171420.jpg, GFDL 1.2, https://commons.wikimedia.org/w/index.php?curid=26879312

_Dann war alles sehr schnell geschehen. Auf dem Flug nach Berlin hatte Claire die meiste Zeit geschlafen. Nur einmal wachte sie auf. Es war auf dem Flughafen Stockholm Arlanda, wo sie das Flugzeug wechseln mussten. Als sie auf dem Flughafen Berlin-Schönefeld angekommen waren, hatte Jamie sie sanft geweckt. Er kümmerte sich um das Gepäck und als sie zum Ausgang kamen, wartete dort ein junger Mann, den er ihr als Felix Kloppstock vorstellte. Dieser lud ihr Gepäck in einen schwarzen Mercedes S-Class Coupe Concept. Jamie öffnete Claire die Tür, ließ sie einsteigen und setzte sich dann neben sie._

“Wir fahren jetzt gleich zu mir nach Hause, allerdings müssen wir vorher noch kurz in der Firma vorbei. Aber es dauert nicht lange.”

Claire nickte. Sie war zu erschöpft, um Fragen zu stellen. 

Knapp eine halbe Stunde später wählte Felix Kloppstock über das Autotelefon eine Nummer und kündigte sein Kommen an. Als sie kurz darauf vor einem fünfstöckigen Gebäudes hielten, an dessen Außenfassade in großen Lettern der Name “In Vino Veritas” prangte, wurde der Wagen von einer Überwachungskamera ins Visier genommen. Dann öffnete sich ein großes Stahl-Rolltor und der Fahrer lenkte den Wagen in eine Tiefgarage.

“Wir müssen jetzt umsteigen,” sagte Jamie und öffnete die Wagentür.

Zu Claires Überraschung war die Tiefgarage recht groß. Allerdings standen nur wenige weitere Fahrzeuge darin. Es waren hauptsächlich kleine Transporter, von denen die Mehrheit mit dem Schriftzug “In Vino Veritas” versehen war. Die Männer nahmen jeder Teile des Gepäcks, dann folgten sie Felix durch einen breiten Gang und zwei Brandschutztüren in … eine weitere Tiefgarage. Auch dort standen mehrere Personenwagen. Die Männer gingen auf einen schwarzen BMW M550d xDrive Touring zu, in den sie das Gepäck luden. Jamie öffnete für Claire die Tür des vorderen Beifahrersitzes.

“Setzen Sie sich bitte schon einmal. Ich komme gleich.” 

Sie nickte. Dann sah’ sie, wie die beiden Männer zu einer Aufzugtür gingen. Einen Moment später öffnete sich die Tür und heraus trat ein älterer Mann mit grau meliertem Haar, der einen blauen Anzug trug. Etienne und der Mann sprachen kurz miteinander, dann verschwanden Felix Kloppstock und der Unbekannte in dem Aufzug und Etienne kehrte zum Wagen zurück.

Obwohl die Männer alle lächelten und sich zum Abschied auf die Schultern klopften, war Claire ein wenig unheimlich zu Mute. 

“Etienne, was hat das alles zu bedeuten?” fragte sie, als Jamie wieder in den Wagen gestiegen war. In der Hoffnung ihr auf diese Weise Zuversicht und Vertrauen einzuflößen, nahm er ihre linke Hand und lächelte.

“Kein Grund, sich Sorgen zu machen, Claire. Ich hatte meinen Wagen in der Firma abgestellt, bevor ich auf Geschäftsreise ging. Das mache ich immer so.”

Dann startete er den Wagen und fuhr ihn in Richtung eines Stahl-Rolltores, das jenem ähnelte, durch das sie die erste Tiefgarage betreten hatten. Er wartete, bis ihn die Sicherheitskamera erfasst hatte und das Tor automatisch geöffnet wurde. Dann fuhr er hinaus. Claire entging nicht, dass sie das Gebäude auf einem ganz anderen Weg verließen, als sie es betreten hatten. Doch ihr war klar, dass jetzt nicht der richtige Moment war, um weitere Fragen zu stellen.

Ungefähr zwanzig Minuten lang führte sie ihr Weg durch die Stadt, dann wechselte das Bild. Für eine längere Zeit fuhren sie durch ein bewaldetes Gebiet. Schließlich folgten einige kleinere Ortschaften und ein großes Autobahnkreuz.

“Potsdam / Babelsberg” by [Kai_Vogel](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fpotsdam-babelsberg-innenstadt-gr%25C3%25BCn-1859455%2F&t=YzY4ZmQ2YmU1OGQyYTA0NjUxMTNlOWIzZDRmNjJlMWE5NGQzZTkyNywwNjFlYmQxN2IwZWUzMGY2Mzg0Zjc1NTI4OGQwMGQzZjkwNDkxZDIx)

“Jetzt verlassen wir Berlin und sind in Brandenburg,” sagte Jamie plötzlich.

“Brandenburg?”

“Eines der sechzehn Bundesländer. Die Landeshauptstadt ist Potsdam. Von uns zu Hause sind es nur zehn Minuten bis dorthin. Wir fahren gerade an dem Ortsteil Babelsberg vorbei. Vielleicht sagt Ihnen der Name etwas. Es ist der bekannteste Filmstandort Deutschlands. Als die DDR noch existierte, hatte deren staatliche Filmgesellschaft, die DEFA, hier ihren Sitz. Im Volksmund nannte man den Ort damals auch “Honnywood”, ein Wortspiel aus “Hollywood” und “Erich Honecker”, dem damaligen DDR-Regierungschef. Aber das ist schon lange Geschichte.”

Sie fuhren durch ein Kleinstadtgebiet und kamen dann in eine weniger bewohnte Gegend. Jamie bog auf einen Weg ein, der zu einem stattliches Landhaus führte. Das Haus stand auf einem abfallenden Hanggrundstücks, das durch eine Kalksteinmauer mit aufgesetztem Holzzaun abgeschlossen wurde. Am Eingang des Grundstücks thronte ein kleiner Pavillion. Dieser, ebenfalls aus Kalkstein erbaut und mit einem roten Spitzdach versehen, erinnerte Claire an ein altertümliches Wachhäuschen. Rechts und links wurde der Weg, der zum Haus und dem davor liegenden Parkplatz führte, von Kiefern eingerahmt. Als sie dann direkt vor dem Haus hielten, erblickte Claire rechts daneben einen riesigen Baum, den sie auf mindestens fünfzehn Meter Höhe schätzte. Doch ehe sie sich das Haus näher ansehen konnte, war Jamie bereits ausgestiegen und hielt ihr die Tür auf. Aus einem Garagentor, das offensichtlich direkt in das unterste Geschoss des Hauses führte, kam ein freundlich aussehender, älterer Mann. Er trug eine braune Cordhose und ein weißes Hemd, über das er eine grüne Steppjacke gezogen hatte. Als er Etienne erblickte, lächelte er über sein ganzes, sehr rundes Gesicht. Die beiden Männer begrüßten sich herzlich. Dann stellte Etienne ihr den älteren Herrn, dessen Kopf nur noch von einem Kranz grauer Haare eingefasst war, als Frieder Ballin vor.  
  
_Plötzlich hatte sich die große Eichentür geöffnet und eine Frau, die Etienne ihr als seine Schwester Janet, genannt Jenny, vorstellte, war herausgekommen. Jenny hatte Claire mit großer Freundlichkeit begrüßt. Ein paar Minuten später saßen sie im Wohnzimmer, tranken Tee und aßen Apfelkuchen. Eine Stunde später lag Claire in einem frisch gemachten Bett in einem eigens für sie vorbereiteten Raum und schlief tief und fest. Als sie dann aufwachte, hatte sie fast achtzehn Stunden geschlafen. Zu ihrer Überraschung stand ein kleiner Tisch mit einer Thermoskanne mit Tee, einer Tupperdose mit belegten Broten, einer Schüssel mit frischen Früchten und einer kleinen Vase mit gelben und roten Tulpen an ihrem Bett. Neben der Zimmertür standen ihr Koffer und ihr Rucksack. Irgendjemand musste all’ das hereingestellt haben, während sie schlief._

Es war elf Uhr am nächsten Vormittag, als Jamie, der eine Runde um das Haus drehte, sah, wie die Rollläden an Claires Fenstern hochgezogen wurden. Er freute sich ein Lebenszeichen von Claire zu sehen und hoffte, dass Ihr der lange Schlaf gut getan hatte. Gleichzeitig machte sich tief in seinem Magen ein flaues Gefühl breit. Jetzt würde er mit ihr sprechen müssen. Es musste jetzt sein, es musste auf jeden Fall sein, bevor die Kinder von ihrem Ausflug zurückkehrten. Und er würde ihr eine Wahrheit offenbaren müssen, von der er nicht wusste, wie sie darauf reagieren würde. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass alles gut ging.

Zehn Minuten später stand Jamie vor Claires Zimmertür und klopfte. Als sie öffnete und ihn begrüßte, stellte er erleichtert fest, dass sie wirklich erholter aussah.

“Claire, geht es Ihnen gut?” 

“Etwas besser, ja. Danke, Etienne.”

“Ich … ich müsste etwas Wichtiges mit Ihnen besprechen. Könnten Sie mit mir kommen?”

Claire nickte. Dann nahm sie ihre Handtasche und folgte ihm.

Während Jamie sie durch das Haus führte, zeigte er ihr die einzelnen Räume. Ungefähr zehn Minuten später standen sie vor einer Doppeltür. Jamie öffnete die rechte Tür und wies mit einer Hand hinein:

“Bitte. Das ist unsere kleine Bibliothek.”

Claire trat ein. Es eröffnete sich ihr ein Raum, der an drei Wänden mit Bücherregalen verkleidet war. An der vierten Wand gab ein großes Panoramafenster den Blick in einen Garten frei. Jamie deutete auf vier gemütliche Ledersessel, die um einen Couchtisch platziert waren. Dort standen Obst und Getränke. Sie setzten sich. Dann fragte Claire, die die Spannung nicht länger ertragen konnte:

“Worum geht es, Etienne?”

Jamie holte tief Luft, als wollte er innerlich Anlauf nehmen.

“Bibliothek” by [ mbahoco](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fbibliothek-lesen-wissen-buch-4589730%2F&t=ZWQxNjNiMTBlMWRjODAyMWNiYmFhMGNkOTJmOTE3NWRhZWY2ZDlhNiw0M2ViNTAzZDU1NjY0YWE1YzNmNWMyOGQyMDZkYjMzNmUyZTA3NGFi)

“Claire, ich muss Ihnen etwas gestehen …”

Sie sagte nicht, blickte ihn nur herausfordernd an.

“Ich … bin nicht ganz ehrlich zu Ihnen gewesen …”

Claires Blick wechselte in einen Zustand der Konsterniertheit.

“Es ist nicht so, dass ich Sie willentlich täuschen wollte …”

“Warum haben Sie es dann getan?”

“Weil ... ich sonst mich, meine Familie und wahrscheinlich auch Sie gefährdet hätte.” 

“Und womit haben Sie mich belogen?”

Claire Stimme bebte leicht.

“Mein Name ist _nicht_ Etienne Marcel de Provac Alexandre.”

Sie hatte mit Vielem gerechnet, aber damit nicht.

“Sie heißen _nicht_ Etienne Marcel de Provac Alexandre? Aber Sie haben doch einen Paß …”

“Ja, ich besitze einen Paß auf diesen Namen. Und dieser Paß ist nicht gefälscht. Er ist echt. Ich …”

Claire sah, wie Nicht-Etienne seine Hände knetete, doch er hörte sofort damit auf, als er ihren Blick bemerkte.

“Ich benutze diesen Namen, weil es für mich zu gefährlich ist, unter meinem wirklichen Namen zu reisen.”

“Warum das?”

“Weil es sonst sein kann, dass man mich kidnapped, in ein Hochsicherheitsgefängnis verschleppt und wegen Hochverrats lebenslang wegsperrt.”

Erst später würde sie es vor sich selbst zugeben, zugeben müssen. Doch der Gedanke, dass man diesen Mann, wer immer er nun wirklich war, bis zum Ende seines Lebens einsperren würde, versetzte Claires Herzen einen Stich.

“Wer um alles in der Welt sind Sie denn dann?”

“Mein Name ist James Fraser, Sie können mich Jamie nennen.”

Claires Augen hatten sich vor Erstaunen geweitet. Dann sagte sie langsam, wie unter Schock:

“James Fraser? _Der_ James Alexander Malcolm MacKenzie Fraser? Lord Broch Tuarach?”

Jamie fuhr der Schreck durch alle Glieder. Doch ehe er fragen konnte, woher sie seinen vollständigen Namen kannte, fuhr Claire fort:

“Sie gehören zu den ‘14 New Jacobites’. Sie sind einer der führenden Köpfe der Schottischen Unabhängigkeitsbewegung. Sie sind mit Ihrer Familie aus Schottland geflohen und sollen sich irgendwo in Europa aufhalten. Downing Street No. 10, die Regierung von Vladimir de Salty Brownson hat ein Kopfgeld auf Sie ausgesetzt.”

Claire schlug die Hände vor ihrem Gesicht zusammen.

Für einen Moment schwiegen sie. Dann fragte Jamie:

“Woher wissen _Sie_ das alles, Claire?”

Für einen Moment schien sie zu hadern, doch dann sagte sie:

“Mein Mann, Frank. Er ist nicht nur Historiker, Professor in Harvard. Er hat auch für den MI5 gearbeitet … und tut es noch. _Sie_ … und die ‘14 New Jacobites’ _sind das Zentrum seiner Arbeit._ ” 


	7. 14 Männer (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nach einem überraschenden Geständnis macht Claire eine überraschende Entdeckung, die für sie alles verändert.

_“Sie heißen nicht Etienne Marcel de Provac Alexandre? Aber Sie haben doch einen Paß …”_

_“Ja, ich besitze einen Paß auf diesen Namen. Und dieser Paß ist nicht gefälscht. Er ist echt. Ich …”_

_Claire sah, wie Nicht-Etienne seine Hände knetete, doch er hörte sofort damit auf, als er ihren Blick bemerkte._

_“Ich benutze diesen Namen, weil es für mich zu gefährlich ist, unter meinem wirklichen Namen zu reisen.”_

_“Warum das?”_

_“Weil es sonst sein kann, dass man mich kidnapped, in ein Hochsicherheitsgefängnis verschleppt und wegen Hochverrats lebenslang wegsperrt.”_

_Erst später würde sie es vor sich selbst zugeben, zugeben müssen. Doch der Gedanke, dass man diesen Mann, wer immer er nun wirklich war, bis zum Ende seines Lebens einsperren würde, versetzte Claires Herzen einen Stich._

_“Wer um alles in der Welt sind Sie denn dann?”_

_“Mein Name ist James Fraser, Sie können mich Jamie nennen.”_

_Claires Augen hatten sich vor Erstaunen geweitet. Dann sagte sie langsam, wie unter Schock:_

_“James Fraser? Der James Alexander Malcolm MacKenzie Fraser? Lord Broch Tuarach?”_

_Jamie fuhr der Schreck durch alle Glieder. Doch ehe er fragen konnte, woher sie seinen vollständigen Namen kannte, fuhr Claire fort:_

_“Sie gehören zu den ‘14 New Jacobites’. Sie sind einer der führenden Köpfe der Schottischen Unabhängigkeitsbewegung. Sie sind mit Ihrer Familie aus Schottland geflohen und sollen sich irgendwo in Europa aufhalten. Die Regierung von Vladimir de Salty Brownson hat ein Kopfgeld auf Sie ausgesetzt.” Claire schlug die Hände vor ihrem Gesicht zusammen._

_Für einen Moment schwiegen sie. Dann fragte Jamie:_

_“Woher wissen Sie das alles, Claire?”_

_Für einen Moment schien sie zu hadern, doch dann sagte sie:_

_“Mein Mann, Frank. Er ist nicht nur Historiker, Professor in Harvard. Er hat auch für den MI5 gearbeitet … und tut es noch. Sie … und die ‘14 New Jacobites’ sind das Zentrum seiner Arbeit.”_

_  
_

“Bibliothek” by [StockSnap ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fb%25C3%25BCcher-bibliothek-roman-wissen-2599241%2F&t=YWZkMWFjNTkxOTdjZjQ5NDU3ODBlMjU0OWI3ZmJiNjFkMzk4NzM0YSw5YTkwMWRlNjFkZTljYTM2ZjQ3ODVkOWExZWQ3YzZjM2ZhNTdkNDYy)

Nach diesen beidseitigen Offenbarungen schwiegen sie erst einmal. Nur langsam nahmen die Implikationen, die jene Geständnisse hatten, in ihren Gedanken Formen an. Claire war die Erste, die ihre Sprache wieder fand. Sie beugte sich zu Jamie hinüber und legte ihre Hand vorsichtig auf seinen Arm:

“Herr Fraser …”

Jamie reagiert nicht, sondern starrte immer noch vor sich hin.

“James …” versuchte sie es noch einmal.

“Jamie, nennen Sie mich Jamie, Claire.”

“Jamie, Sie müssen sich keine Sorge machen. Ich werde Sie und Ihre Familie nicht verraten. Daran habe ich nicht das geringste Interesse. Glauben Sie mir bitte. Weder hege ich irgendwelche Sympathien für die Regierung von Vladimir de Salty Brownson, noch für …,” sie stockte einen Moment, “das Monster, vor dessen versoffener Rache Sie mich erst vor 36 Stunden bewahrt haben.”

_Er hatte es geahnt. Bereits als er sah, wie Frank Randall durch die Tür in den Flur gekommen war, hatte er es geahnt. Tief in seinem Inneren hatte er es gewusst. Es konnte kein Zufall sein. Dafür sahen sie sich zu ähnlich. Und dieses Gesicht … dieses schrecklich gewöhnliche Gesicht … diese Maske angepasster Bürgerlichkeit … und dann diese mittelmäßige Statur. Nicht zu klein, nicht zu groß, nicht zu schlank, nicht zu dick. Ein Mensch, dem man begegnet und den man nach wenigen Tagen wieder vergessen hat. Doch so harmlos, wie dieser Mensch aussah, war er nicht. Im Gegenteil. Er war kein Mann ohne Eigenschaften. Jamie wusste es. Er hatte es buchstäblich am eigenen Leib erfahren._

Sein Blick richtete sich erneut auf Claire. Und langsam realisierte Jamie, was die Hektik der vergangenen zwei Tage in seinem Denken überlagert hatte:

Wenn Frank Randall mit Jonathan “Black Jack” Randall verwandt war (und das musste er sein, denn dafür ähnelten sie einander einfach zu sehr), dann musste auch sie unsagbar Schlimmes durchgemacht haben.

“Jamie?”

Claires Stimme drang jetzt erneut an sein Ohr.

Nein, Claire würde ihn und seine Familie nicht verraten, dessen war er sich sicher. Der gemeinsame Feind, die gemeinsame Bedrohung, machte sie zu einer natürlichen Verbündeten. Aber was war, wenn Frank Randall ihn trotz seines volltrunkenen Zustandes erkannt hatte? Er musste die notwendigen Schritte einleiten, um sich selbst, Claire und natürlich seine Familie zu schützen.

Jamie atmete noch einmal tief ein.

“Ich vertraue Ihnen, Claire. Aber … wir müssen dennoch einige Sicherheitsvorkehrungen einleiten - in Ihrem und in unserem Interesse.”

Claire wollte ihn fragen, von welcher Art von Sicherheitsvorkehrungen er sprach, doch in diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür.

Jamie rief: “Herein!” und Helen Ballin erschien, die sie darüber informierte, dass das Mittagessen fertig war.

“Wir kommen gleich,” erwiderte er und die Haushälterin schloss die Tür der Bibliothek hinter sich.

“Wie gesagt, Claire, wir müssen einige Vorkehrungen treffen. Darum werde ich noch heute mit … jenen Freunden sprechen müssen, die mir und meiner Familie geholfen haben, hier ein sicheres Exil zu finden. Es sind dieselben … Freunde, die mir geholfen haben, Sie sicher hierher zu bringen. Ich muss sie informieren … und ich denke, dass sie auch mit Ihnen sprechen möchten. Wären Sie dazu bereit?”

Sie nickte.

“Ja, natürlich.”

“Gut, aber zuerst gehen wir zum Mittagessen.”

“Esstisch” by [ RealAKP](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fesstisch-essen-abendessen-fr%25C3%25BChst%25C3%25BCck-710040%2F&t=ZDgwYWEwYjI4NzNjMGNmYmIxOTM1NWU5MmE5MDQ1NDBiZWFlMjJjNiwzMjI1MjM1MmFmMGRlN2NiNjM3NDY4NzkxMjVmMGJlZWZiMmZjZjFh)

Das Mittagessen, welches Jamie und Claire gemeinsam mit Ian und Jenny im Esszimmer einnahmen, verlief lebhaft bei angeregten Gesprächen. Jamie hatte Claire bedeutet, dass er seiner Familie von der Entwicklung mit Frank Randall solange noch nichts erzählen wollte, bis er mit seinen “Freunden” gesprochen hatte. 

Während sie aßen und Claire der lockeren Unterhaltung folgte, wanderten ihre Gedanken immer wieder zu der Frage, wer diese “Freunde” sein konnten, von denen Jamie gesprochen hatte. Es mussten Menschen in einflussreichen wirtschaftlichen oder politischen Positionen sein. Soviel stand für sie fest. Wer sonst sollte über solche Möglichkeiten verfügen, wie sie sie in den vergangenen zwei Tagen im Leben von Jamie am Werk gesehen hatte? Nein, er musste bedeutende Beziehungen haben. Beziehungen in die einflussreichen Kreise dieses Landes. Aber wie kam er dazu?  
Traditionell waren Frankreich, Spanien und Irland Verbündete Schottlands gewesen. Aus Deutschland, insbesondere aus den Reihen der Hannoveraner, kamen eher die Gegner des Landes. Sollte sich das inzwischen geändert haben? Frank hatte nichts dergleichen erwähnt. Nun gut, Frank war sowieso nicht gut auf die “Nazis” auf der anderen Seite des großen Teichs zu sprechen. Wie Margaret Thatcher war er der Meinung, dass man “denen” die Wiedervereinigung ihres Landes nie hätte erlauben dürfen. Diesen Menschen war nicht zu trauen und er war sicher, dass auch sieben Jahrzehnte eines demokratischen Staatswesens nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen konnten, dass diese barbarischen Hunnen nur auf die Gelegenheit warteten, Europa wieder zu unterjochen. Aus diesem Grund hatte Frank sowohl den Brexit als auch den Aufstieg Vladimir de Salty Brownsons Aufstieg enthusiastisch begrüßt. Sie konnte sich noch sehr gut erinnern, wie begeistert er war, als die Premierministerin Terry Mary June mit ihren Brexit-Verhandlungen scheiterte und abtreten musste. Claire hatte nicht vergessen, mit welchem Sarkasmus Frank dieses Geschehen kommentiert hatte. “Frauen,” hatte er in einem abfälligen Ton gesagt, “sollten sich grundsätzlich aus der Politik heraushalten. Das sei schließlich etwas für vernunftbegabte Wesen.” Claire hatte sich das alles angehört, Franks Reden jedoch keinerlei Bedeutung geschenkt. Seit ihrem 5. Lebensjahr hatte sie mit ihrem Onkel Lambert zwar weite Teile der Welt bereist, in Deutschland war sie jedoch noch nie gewesen. Und sie weigerte sich über Menschen ein Urteil zu fällen, die sie nie kennengelernt hatte. Doch sie schwieg, denn sie hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits gelernt, dass es ihr nicht gut bekommen würde, wenn sie Frank widersprach. Als Jamie sie dann gefragt hatte, ob sie ihn nach Deutschland begleiten würde, hatte sie nur den einen Gedanken gehabt: In dieses Land würde ihr Frank bestimmt nicht freiwillig folgen.

“Claire, noch etwas Wein?” 

Ians Frage hatte sie aus ihren Gedanken aufgeschreckt.

“Ja, bitte.”

Sie hielt ihm ihr Glas hin und Ian füllte es.

Nachdem auch das Dessert verspeist war, bedankte sich Jamie für das Essen.

“Ihr müsst Claire und mich entschuldigen, wir haben noch etwas zu besprechen.”

Ian und Jenny nickten. Claire folgte Jamie durch das Erdgeschoss auf die Terrasse hinter dem Haus. Dort standen, an einem sonnigen Fleck, einige Sessel mit Polstern um einen runden Tisch. Er bedeutete Claire, in einem der Sessel Platz zu nehmen und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. Claire wartete nicht darauf, dass Jamie anfing zu sprechen.

“Sitzecke” by [fietzfotos ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fschirm-tisch-stuhl-sitzecke-2923838%2F&t=NGU5YzM4NmRhNWQ1NmFmM2I2MzEyZmQ2YmY2NjE3NDM3NTM5YTdmZSwyNGVhMTUyNTYzYTRiNWJmMDc3YWE3MzA2N2JhZDRhMjlmZWY2YTQy)

“Wer sind diese ‘Freunde’ von denen Sie sprachen, Jamie?”

“Es sind … Personen, mit denen bereits mein Onkel Jared befreundet war. Er hat, von Paris ausgehend, einen europaweiten Weinhandel aufgebaut. Und in fast allen europäischen Hauptstädten, in denen er Filialen unterhielt, hat er nicht nur Immobilien gekauft, sondern auch Kontakt zu … einflussreichen Personen gesucht. Er war ein begnadeter Networker. Natürlich gab … und gibt es auch in Berlin ehemalige Freunde meines Onkels.”

“Die jetzt auch Ihre Freunde bzw. Freunde Ihrer Familie sind.”

“Genau. Und diese Menschen werden auch Ihre Freunde sein, weil Sie mit meiner Familie befreundet sind.”

“Freunde von Freunden, sozusagen?”

“Sie sagen es. Außer … Sie wollen das nicht.”

“Nein, ich habe Ihnen schon gesagt, dass ich Ihnen vertraue und … dass ich weder Sympathien für die Regierung von Vladimir de Salty Brownson noch für … seinen Anhänger in Boston hege.”

Sie schwieg einen Moment.

“Muss ich dafür irgendetwas tun? Erwarten diese Freunde irgendetwas von mir?”

“Ich denke, dass man ausser Verschwiegenheit nichts von Ihnen verlangen wird.”

“Meinen Sie, dass man mir erlauben wird, hier, ich meine … hier im Land … zu bleiben.”

“Davon gehe ich aus. Und selbstverständlich werde ich mich dafür einsetzen, außer, Sie möchten das nicht. Gibt es irgendein anderes Land, in das sie gern …”

“Nein, nein. Nicht im Moment. Ich …”

“Sie möchten erst einmal zur Ruhe kommen?”

“Ja …”

“Ich habe keinen Zweifel, dass man Ihnen das gestatten wird. Wenn Sie mich jetzt einen Moment entschuldigen würden.”

Jamie erhob sich und ging an das gegenüberliegende Ende der Terrasse. Dort angekommen, zog er sein Smartphone aus der Hosentasche und wählte eine der Nummern, die ihn mit dem “Management” von “In Vino Veritas” verband.

“Ferdinand? Ich bin’s, Etienne. Es gibt da gewisse Lieferschwierigkeiten betreffend den Wein aus Kalifornien. Es wäre gut, wenn wir das … zeitnah besprechen könnten. Was hälst Du davon, wenn wir das heute Abend bei einem netten Essen tun?”

Er schwieg einen Moment. 

“Ja, 19.00 Uhr ist gut. Bis dann. Ich freue mich.”

Er legte auf und verstaute das Smartphone wieder in der Hosentasche. Dann kehrte er zu Claire zurück. 

“Haben Sie Ihren Freund erreicht?”

“Ja, er wird uns heute Abend zum Essen besuchen und anschließend können wir miteinander sprechen. Ist Ihnen das Recht?”

“Ja, allerdings würde ich mich dann gern noch einmal hinlegen.”

“Sicher.”

Jamie reichte ihr die Hand und half ihr aufzustehen.

“Ist es der ältere Herr, der Sie in der Tiefgarage begrüßt hat?” fragte Claire, während sie wieder zurück ins Haus gingen.

Jamie sah sie kurz an, dann lächelte er und sagte:

“Nein, das ist zwar auch ein … Freund, aber er hat lange nicht die … Kompetenzen, die jetzt gebraucht werden. Ich werde Ihnen den Mann heute Abend vorstellen.” 

Sie verabschiedeten sich am Aufzug und als dieser abfuhr, drehte sich Jamie zu jener Tür um, die ins Wohnzimmer führte. Dort warteten Jenny und Ian. Er musste sie über die Entwicklungen und die Gefahren informieren, die seine Begegnung mit Claire Beauchamp in Gang gesetzt hatten. Zögernd griff er nach der Türklinke.

“Wohnzimmer” by [ JamesDeMers ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fwohnzimmer-familienzimmer-670237%2F&t=MGM2Mzc5NzcwNGIyYzkwYTYzMzM0MDc3YTE0Mzc1YmRhNmVjZjY4ZSw2NzM1OTJhYWE4ZWVmMjZiOTdjYzE2NTZhZTU4MmUzMWQxYzY1NjFj)

Als Jamie geendet hatte und erneut zu jenem Whisky-Glas griff, das Ian ihm hingestellt und bereits einmal nachgefüllt hatte, sahen ihn seine Schwester und sein Schwager schockiert an.

“Und Du bist sicher, dass es wirklich ein Verwandter von Jonathan Randall ist? fragte Jenny ungläubig.

“Leider ja,” gab Jamie zu. 

Betretenes Schweigen erfüllte das Wohnzimmer.

“Ich hoffe, Ihr glaubt nicht, dass ich uns alle in Gefahr …”

“Jamie! Wir wissen, dass Du uns nicht in Gefahr bringen wolltest. Glaubst Du, Claire wird …”

“Ian,” mischte sich nun Jenny ein, “wenn ihr Mann genauso brutal ist, wie sein Verwandter, dann will ich mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie ihr Körper unter ihrer Kleidung aussieht. Und falls Sie mit dem Gedanken spielt, sich gegen uns zu wenden, dann können wir Ihr ja mal erzählen, was uns der Verwandte ihres Ehemannes angetan hat.”

Jenny sah grimmig drein.

“Bitte,” wandte sich nun Jamie wieder an sie, “ich glaube, dass das erst einmal nicht nötig sein wird. Heute Abend wird Ferdinand mit ihr sprechen und ich habe keinen Zweifel, das er sehr genau weiß, wie er ihr die Dringlichkeit der ganzen Angelegenheit darzulegen hat. Ich halte es für weiser, wenn wir sie erst einmal besser kennenlernen und eine gute Beziehung zu ihr aufbauen. Menschen, die gut zu einem sind, verrät man nicht so schnell.”

“Du vergisst, mein lieber Bruder, dass Downing Street No. 10 ein Kopfgeld auf Dich ausgesetzt hat und mit 10 Millionen Pfund lässt sich schon etwas anfangen,” gab Jenny zu bedenken.

“Ja, vielleicht in England, aber weder in Europa noch anderswo auf der Welt. Und wenn es mit der Wirtschaft dort so weitergeht, braucht man irgendwann 10 Millionen Pfund, um einen Laib Brot zu kaufen. Nein, ich halte Claire eder für geldgierig noch für so verrückt, dass sie gegenwärtig nach England zurückkehren möchte. Noch bevor ich ihr angeboten hatte, mit mir nach Berlin zu kommen, hat sie mich gefragt, wie weit Berlin von Boston bzw. von London entfernt sei. Ich glaube, ihr Bedürfnis einen möglichst weiten Abstand zwischen ihren Ehemann und sich zu bringen, ist sehr groß.”

“Bist Du sicher, dass wir weiter hier leben können? Sie werden uns doch weiter schützen, oder?”

Ians Blick war ernst.

“Das steht außer Frage. Ich weiß nicht, ob wir genau hier bleiben können oder ob wir an einen anderen Ort ziehen müssen. Aber ich bin ganz sicher, dass sie uns weiter schützen werden. Vergiss nicht: Nicht nur sie wissen etwas über uns, auch wir wissen viel von ihnen. Und überdies haben wir gemeinsame Ziele, wenn die Zeit dazu gekommen ist. Das werde weder ich aufs Spiel setzen, noch halte ich Ernst für so dumm, dass er es tut.”

Jamies Schwager nickte.

“Warten wir ab, was das Gespräch heute Abend bringt,” sagte er dann und griff zu seinem Whiskyglas.

“Wohnen in weiss” by RainerSturm / pixelio.de

Claire war auf ihr Zimmer zurückgekehrt. Sie fühlte sich erschöpft und hätte gern etwas geschlafen. Doch nach dem vorangegangenen Gespräch mit Jamie war daran nicht mehr zu denken. Sie glitt aus den Schuhen und begann eine Runde nach der anderen durch ihr Zimmer zu drehen. Unbewusst hatte sie die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Hin- und wieder hielt sie vor einem der Fenster und blickte hinaus. Irgendwann blieb sie vor dem Kamin stehen und streckte ihre Arme über den gesamten Kaminsims aus. Ein Seufzer entfuhr ihrer Kehle. So viele Fragen stürmten plötzlich auf sie ein. Wenn sie Jamies Freunden, die ganz offensichtlich zu den politischen und ganz bestimmt auch zu den geheimdienstlichen Zirkeln dieses Landes gehörten, die Informationen preis gab, die sie durch ihre Ehe mit Frank erfahren hatte, würde sie damit nicht zu einer Vaterlandsverräterin? Würde sie nicht auf diese Weise ihr Geburtsrecht für ein Linsengericht verkaufen? Und bei allem, was sich in ihr an negativen Gefühlen gegen Frank aufgestaut hatte - würde sie ihn mit ihrem Handeln in Lebensgefahr bringen? Noch einmal drehte sie einige Runden durch ihr Zimmer. Dann entschied sie, dass sie mit Jamie über diese Fragen sprechen musste. 

Als Claire kurz darauf an die Wohnzimmertür klopfte, klang ihr Jennys Stimme entgegen. Sie öffnete und trat ein.

“Oh. hallo Claire!”

“Jenny, ich möchte nicht stören …” 

“Du störst nicht, Claire. Was kann ich für Dich tun?”

“Ich müsst mit Jamie sprechen, aber auf mein Klopfen an seiner Tür habe ich keine Antwort bekommen …”

“Ah, das ist nicht verwunderlich. Der ist im Fitnessraum und müsste eigentlich mit seinem täglichen Workout auch schon wieder fertig sein … Komm’, ich zeige Dir wo Du ihn findest.”

Jenny, die mit ihrem Strickzeug auf der Wohnzimmercouch gesessen hatte, erhob sich und kam ihr entgegen. Dann führte sie Claire durch den Flur zu einer Tür unter der Treppe. Als Jenny diese öffnete wurde der Blick auf eine Treppe frei. 

“Hier hinunter, dann gleich nach links. Den Gang immer geradeaus, bis Du vor der Tür mit dem kleinen Fenster stehst. Das ist der Fitnessraum. Du kannst es nicht verfehlen. Geh’ einfach hinein. Meistens hat Jamie beim Training seine Kopfhörer drin, da hört er sowieso nicht, wenn jemand klopft.”

“Danke Jenny.”

“Fitnessraum” by [ lewisgoodphotos](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Ffitnessraum-fitness-%25C3%25BCbung-workout-5022285%2F&t=YTJhZDUyNDYyNTYxMWRmODBhOTNjYzA4OWRiZWI2OWIxZDllNWRlZSw3MWM0ODFiZWFiMmM1YzdkZjkwOTE0ZTRhMTczMTZkYzYxNzM3YzY0)

Sie stieg die Treppe hinab, folgte Jennys Wegbeschreibung und stand eine Minute später vor der beschrieben Tür, die sie ohne zu klopfen öffnete.

Im Verlauf ihres Medizinstudiums hatte Claire viele schreckliche Bilder gesehen. Und das, was sie in der Notaufnahme, in der sie später gearbeitet hatte, zu sehen bekam, war oft genauso schlimm gewesen. Nur dass es sich da nicht mehr nur um Bilder, sondern um Verletzungen lebendiger Menschen gehandelt hatte. Das was während des Studiums schlimm, aber weit weg gewesen war, war nahe gekommen und erschien ihr umso schrecklicher. Doch so etwas, wie das, was Claire erblickte, als sie durch die die Tür von James Frasers Fitnessraum trat, hatte sie noch nie geschehen. Später sollte sie sich darüber klar werden, dass diese Erfahrung allen ihren Fragen eine Antwort gab.


	8. 14 Männer (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am Abend dieses Tages treffen Jamie und Claire einen von Jamies Freunden, um zu besprechen, wie Jamies Geheimnis bewahrt werden kann.

_Im Verlauf ihres Medizinstudiums hatte Claire viele schreckliche Bilder gesehen. Und das, was sie in der Notaufnahme, in der sie später gearbeitet hatte, zu sehen bekam, war oft genauso schlimm gewesen. Nur dass es sich da nicht mehr nur um Bilder, sondern um Verletzungen lebendiger Menschen gehandelt hatte. Das was während des Studiums schlimm, aber weit weg gewesen war, war nahe gekommen und erschien ihr umso schrecklicher. Doch so etwas, wie das, was Claire erblickte, als sie durch die die Tür von James Frasers Fitnessraum trat, hatte sie noch nie geschehen. Später sollte sie sich darüber klar werden, dass diese Erfahrung allen ihren Fragen eine Antwort gab._

__

“Fitnessraum” by [ lewisgoodphotos](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Ffitnessraum-fitness-%25C3%25BCbung-workout-5022285%2F&t=Mjg0M2NjZWZkYzNhZjY1ZGY5ZDc5NTcwMGU1YmE4MmI1ZGRlODBkNSxWb2hudnBqUw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F619300880068591616%2Fberliner-fernsehturm-foto-bernardouploud&m=1)  
  


Der sensible Mensch in ihr erschauderte vor dem, was sie sah. Doch die Heilerin in ihr konnte nicht anders als ihre Hände ausstrecken und sie auf das schreckliche Narbengeflecht legen, das sich über Jamies gesamten Rücken zog. Erst später sollte ihr klar werden, wie sehr sie ihn mit dieser Geste hätte erschrecken können. Doch Jamie, der seinen Sport beendet und sich fast fertig angekleidet hatte, saß auf einer Bank, die gegenüber einer Spiegelwand stand. Darin hatte er sie kommen sehen. Trotzdem durchfuhr ihn ein leichtes Zittern, als er Claires Hände auf seinem Rücken spürte.

“Wer … wer … hat das … hat Dir das angetan?” fragte Claire leise und mit bebender Stimme.

Jamie griff nach ihrer linken Hand und zog sie behutsam zu sich hinunter auf die Bank. Claire glitt auf den Platz neben ihm. Ihr Gesicht spiegelten den immensen Schock wider, den das Gesehene bei ihr ausgelöst hatte. Jamie legte seinen linken Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie vorsichtig an sich. Dann antwortete er, ebenso leise:

“Jonathan Wolverton Randall, besser bekannt als ‘Black Jack’ Randall.”

Claires Augen füllten sich mit Entsetzen.

“Hast … hast Du ihn getötet?”

Obwohl die Situation so ernst war, konnte Jamie nicht anders als lächeln.

“Nein,” sagte er leise und seine Worte wurden von einem leichten Kopfschütteln begleitet, “ich habe es mir viele tausend Mal gewünscht. Aber schließlich waren es dann andere Männer, die seinem Leben, zumindest dem, das er auf dieser Erde hatte, ein Ende bereiteten.”

“Er … er … war Franks Cousin …” sagte sie und aus ihren Lungen entwich ein langer Atemzug. Ihr Blick wanderte ins Leere. 

“Ich habe es nicht gewusst … aber seitdem ich … seit der Begegnung in Boston habe ich geahnt, dass sie irgendwie miteinander verwandt sein mussten.”

Claire wandte ihr Gesicht wieder Jamie zu. Langsam fuhr sie mit ihrer rechten Hand über seine linke Wange. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch nichts, was ihr in den Sinn kam, schien ihr für diesen Moment passend zu sein. Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf, dann ließ sie ihren Blick auf den Boden des Fitnessraumes sinken. Jamie zog sie erneut vorsichtig an sich.

“Kein Sorge Claire. Das ist alles vorbei. Und hier wird Dir niemand etwas antun.”

Stumm verharrten sie noch einige Minuten so. Dann erhob sich Jami, zog Unter- und Oberhemd über und stopfte beides in die Hose, die er bereits angezogen hatte, ehe Clair gekommen war. Schließlich schlüpfte er in die schwarzen Lederschuhe, die unter der Bank standen. Immer noch schweigend verließen sie den Keller und nahmen den Aufzug, der sie in das Dachgeschoss brachte. Es war Jamie nicht verborgen geblieben, wie tief diese weitere Offenbarung über den Hintergrund von Franks Familie Claire erschüttert hatte. Vor der Tür zu ihrem Zimmer angekommen, fragte er:

“Claire, geht es Dir gut? Kann ich irgendetwas für Dich tun?”

“Ich bin erschöpft und ich möchte mich hinlegen, aber … “

“Ja?”

“Ich möchte jetzt nicht allein bleiben. Könntest … könnten Sie …”

“Bleiben wir doch beim Du, bitte. Und ja, ich kann gern bleiben, wenn Du das möchtest.”

“Ja, bitte.”

“Schlafzimmer” by [innokurnia](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fschlafzimmer-dekor-bett-m%25C3%25B6bel-home-4220720%2F&t=Yjg4M2IwYjYwNTNjNWJjNzIxZGVjZWM3ZTNmMzY5NjRjNTk1ZWI0NSw1b0lGa2lMRg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F620932134502318080%2Fberliner-fernsehturm-foto-bernardouploud&m=1)

  
Sie betraten das große, helle Zimmer. Während sich Claire auf das Bett setzte und ihre Schuhe abstreifte, trat Jamie an eines der Fenster und sah hinaus. Dann wandte er sich wieder zu Claire:

“Ich habe … Dich noch gar nicht gefragt, ob Dir das Zimmer gefällt. Ich hoffe, Du fühlst Dich wohl.”

“Oh ja.”

Claire ließ ihren Blick durch den großen Raum schweifen. Ihr Gesicht ließ erkennen, dass sie nachdachte.

“Aber?”

“Kein ‘aber’. Es ist nur so, dass ich … nun ja, ich hatte noch nie zuvor einen so großen Raum für mich ganz allein. Es ist ja … im Grunde genommen ein Apartment und kein Zimmer. Ich genieße, dass es so hell ist …”

Sie blickte nach oben in Richtung des Daches. Der mittlere Teil des Dachfirstes war verglast, so dass er am Tag die Sonne herein ließ und man in der Nacht durch ihn den Sternenhimmel betrachten konnte.

“Weißt Du, dass Du die Verglasung im Dachfirst abdecken kannst? Falls es zu hell oder zu warm durch die Sonneneinstrahlung wird.”

Claire sah Jamie fragend an. Dieser ging zu dem kleinen Couchtisch, der nahe der Tür stand und den Mittelpunkt einer kleinen Sitzgruppe bildete. Neben einer Schale mit Obst lag eine Art Fernbedienung. Er nahm sie und gab sie Claire.

“Es gibt nur zwei Funktionen: ‘auf’ und ‘zu’. Drück’ ‘mal auf ‘zu’.”

Claire betätigte den Knopf und gemeinsam beobachteten sie, wie sich eine dunkle Abdeckung über die Verglasung schob.

“Wenn ich … diese Fenster abdecken lasse, bedeutet das, dass dann auch die Fenster auf der anderen Seite des Firstes abgedeckt werden?”

“Nein. Darüber musst Du Dir keine Sorgen machen. Die Verglasung über meinem Zimmer bleibt frei. Ich habe aber auch eine Fernbedienung, mit der ich meine Seite abdecken kann. Aber wolltest Du nicht etwas schlafen.”

Claire nickte, sie ging zurück zu dem großen weißen Bett und setzte sich gegen die hölzerne und mit großen Kissen versehene Kopfseite des Bettes.

“Kannst Du Dich … neben mich setzen?”

“Sicher.”

Jamie umrundete das Bett, streifte die Schuhe ab und setzte sich neben sie. Nach einem Moment des Zögerns entschied er sich seinen rechten Arm um sie zu legen. Claire ließ sich gegen seine Schulter sinken. Die Szene erinnerte Jamie an den jenen Abend, an dem sie genauso nebeneinander sitzend von Boston abgeflogen waren. Und tatsächlich, es dauerte wieder nur kurze Zeit, ehe Claire einschlief. Mit Freude beobachtete er, wie sich erst ihr Körper und wenig später auch ihre Gesichtszüge entspannten. Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde nachdem sie eingeschlafen war, begann Claire sich zu drehen. Ganz offensichtlich, versuchte ihr Körper sich im Schlaf in eine bequemere Position zu bringen. Jamie stand auf, umrundete das Bett und hob sie vorsichtig auf beide Arme. Er setzte sie sie etwas unterhalb der Kopfkissen wieder ab, bettete ihren Kopf auf eines der Kissen. Dann nahm er die Decke, die am Fußende des Bettes lag und deckte sie damit zu. Er war froh, dass Clair bei dieser Aktion nicht aufgewacht war, doch ehe er sich wieder neben sie setzen konnte, hatte sie sich, immer noch schlafend, umgedreht und sucht tastend mit ihrer ausgestreckten linken Hand nach ihm. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und flüsterte:

“Ich bin hier.”

Aus Claires Richtung kam keine Antwort, nur ein leichtes Seufzen. Anstatt seine Hand loszulassen, zog sie sie mit ihrer Hand in Richtung ihres Bauches und hielt sie dort fest. Jamie musste lächeln. Er schloss die Augen und war dankbar, dass in diesem Moment niemand seine Gedanken lesen konnte.

Gegen 16.00 Uhr ertönte der Alarm auf Jamies Smartphone. Claire wachte auf und gähnte. Dann bemerkte sie die Hand, die sie mit der ihren umklammerte und ließ sie erschreckt los.

“Guten Morgen,” murmelte Jamie, der nicht geschlafen hatte.

Claire drehte sich abrupt um und nun lagen sie sich Auge in Auge gegenüber.

“Habe ich … die ganze Zeit …”

“Kein Problem, Claire. Mein Arm ist ein wenig eingeschlafen,. aber es gibt Schlimmeres. Ich wollte Dich nicht wecken. Aber jetzt ist es Zeit für Tee und dann müssen wir uns wir uns für den Abend fertig machen.

Claire seufzte.

“Bleib liegen. Ich bitte Helene uns den Tee zu bringen.”

“Aber das muß doch nicht …”

Er lächelte.

“Doch, das muss sein,” sagte er und griff zu seinem Smartphone, um die Nummer von Helene Ballin zu wählen. Während er darauf wartete, dass die Haushälterin abnahm, dachte er, dass dieser Abend, insbesondere das Gespräch, dass sie mit seinem ‘Freund’ führen mussten, für Claire noch anstrengend genug werden würde.

“Tea Time” by [NajukusnijiRecepti  
  
](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Ftee-cookies-tea-time-pokal-1462346%2F&t=NjBkMGU2MDlkNGRjYjBjZDkxZTk2ZWIyZThiZWYwOWM5MWFhNDBjNyw1b0lGa2lMRg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F620932134502318080%2Fberliner-fernsehturm-foto-bernardouploud&m=1)

Drei Stunden später, pünktlich um 19.00 Uhr läutete es an der Haustür. Jamie hatte bereits vom Fenster der Eingangshalle aus gesehen, wie ein großer, schwarzer Opel die Einfahrt hinaufgefahren war. Der Fahrer hatte gehalten, dann hatte er die Beifahrertür geöffnet und einen ungefähr 1.80 m großen, älteren Herrn aussteigen lassen. Jamie hatte die Tür geöffnet und seinen Freund begrüßt.

Claire und Jamie hatten den Tee, den Helene Ballin serviert hatte, gemeinsam eingenommen. Während Jamie sich in seinem Zimmer auf das abendliche Gespräch vorbereitete, in dem er eine kleine Liste mit Fragen und Gedanken erstellte, duschte Claire und überlegte, was sie zu dieser Gelegenheit anziehen sollte.  
Am Ende entschied sie sich für ein dunkles, klassisch-zeitloses Kleid, dessen Rockteil weit über die Knie ging. Obwohl es ihren Körper betonte, hatte Frank, als er es zum ersten Mal sah, es als ‘prüde Pietisten-Kutte’ bezeichnet. Als sie ihn damals entgeistert angesehen hatte, hatte er hinzugefügt, dass sie darin aussehen würde ‘als sei sie dem 18. Jahrhundert entsprungen’. Mit dieser Bemerkung hatte er gar nicht so unrecht. Denn Claire hatte das Kleid bei einem Stadtbummel in einem Geschäft entdeckt, deren Besitzerin auch Reenactment-Kostüme schneiderte. Aber das hatte sie Frank nicht gesagt. Sie wusste, dass er sie dann endgültig für verrückt erklärt hätte. Aber wie sollte sie ihm auch erklären, dass es nicht allein modische Gründe waren, die sie bewogen hatten, dieses Kleid zu kaufen. Sie konnte es sich ja selbst nicht ganz genau erklären. Alles, was sie hätte antworten können, war, dass irgendetwas an diesem Kleid zu ihr gesprochen hatte. Dieses Kleid war nicht das einzige, das sie in jenem Geschäft erstanden hatte. Nach und nach hatte sie ein Kleid in bedecktem rot, ein Kleid in dunkelgrün und ein weiteres in dunkelblau gekauft. Alle diese Kleider hatte Claire, damit Frank sie nicht entdeckte, in einer Holzkiste verstaut, die sie von ihrem Onkel Lambert geerbt hatte. Wenige Wochen bevor ‘das Schreckliche’ geschah und sie anschließend Boston verließ, hatte sie noch einmal den Drang gespürt, das Geschäft aufzusuchen. Bei dieser Gelegenheit kaufte sie drei weitere Kleider. Auch diese verschwanden wieder in Onkel Lambs Kiste. In all’ dem Chaos, das ihre Flucht aus Boston begleitet hatte, hatte Claire die Kleider ganz vergessen. Doch dann waren die Koffer und Kisten, die in jenem schwarzen Transporter mit der Aufschrift “New Castle Movers” verschwunden waren, in Berlin eingetroffen und Claire hatte sich gefragt, ob sie diese Kleider nun würde tragen können. Doch als sie bemerkte, dass auch Jamies Schwester fast ausschließlich Kleider trug, hatte sie die Frage, ob sie unpassend gekleidet sein könnte, verworfen. An den vergangenen Tagen hatte sie modernere Kleider mit hellem, floralem Muster getragen. Doch für den Anlaß dieses Abend erschien ihr dieses Kleid angebracht. Wie die anderen Kleider, die sie gekauft hatte, besaß auch dieses einen ovalen Ausschnitt, in den sie in Tuch gesteckt hatte. Normalerweise steckte sie es so, dass noch ein kleiner Teil ihres Halses zu sehen war. Doch diesmal bedeckte sie alles. Die Spuren, die ‘das Schreckliche” hinterlassen hatte, hatten sich in den vergangenen Tagen bläulich verfärbt und sie wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand das sah.  
Claire sah sich noch einmal im Spiegel an. Dann öffnete sie die Tür und trat auf den Gang. Sie entschied sich, nicht den Aufzug zu nehmen. Langsam ging sie die Treppe hinunter. Plötzlich hörte sie, wie die Türglocke erklang und als Claire in der ersten Etage angekommen, vernahm sie Stimmen. Eine dieser Stimmen gehörte Jamie, der einen Mann begrüßte, den er Ferdinand nannte. Claire hielt einen Moment inne. Sie war jetzt nur noch eine Biegung und einen Treppenabsatz von der Eingangshalle entfernt. Es lag ihr fern, jemanden zu belauschen dennoch hielt irgendetwas sie zurück.

“Jamie! Ich freue mich, Dich wiederzusehen!”

“Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Ferdinand! Auch wenn der Anlass etwas … nun ja … kompliziert … ist.”

“Ach Jamie, vor ‘kompliziert’ fangen wir doch erst gar nicht an an. Wir starten bei ‘unmöglich’ und fahren mit ‘aussichtslos’ fort. Aber erst bei ‘utopisch’ laufen wir zur Höchstform auf.”

Die Männer kicherten kurz. Doch dann wurde die Stimme, die dem ihr unbekannten Ferdinand gehörte, ernster:

“Jamie, das alles muss kein wirkliches Problem sein. Wir müssen nur weise mit der ganzen Angelegenheit umgehen. Es ist wichtig, dass wir besonnen agieren. In anderthalb Jahren sind die Wahlen und Ernst hat gute Aussichten dann an die Spitze eines Ministerium aufzusteigen. Von dort aus sind es nur noch ein oder zwei gewonnene Wahlen. Mit jedem dieser Schritte kommen wir unserem gemeinsamen Ziel näher. Wir dürfen …”

“… es nicht gefährden,” beendete Jamie den Satz.

Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er fort:

“Ich weiß, Ferdinand. Ich weiß. Und ich werde alles tun, damit das nicht geschieht.”

Claire fragte sich, um was für ein gemeinsames Ziel es den Männern ging. Und wer war der Mann namens ‘Ernst’, von dem sie sprachen? Doch dann musste sie ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf ein Jucken in ihrer Nase richten. Sie versuchte das herannahende Niesen zu unterdrücken. Sie ging um die Ecke und trat auf die Treppenstufen, die direkt in die Halle führten.

“Foyer” by [ ErikaWittlieb](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Ffoyer-t%25C3%25BCr-haust%25C3%25BCr-eingang-home-902404%2F&t=ZjcyNzdlMDIxODVlMDg5ZmI4NGEzMzI3ODM5OWI3MDUwZDc2MjZiYiw1b0lGa2lMRg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F620932134502318080%2Fberliner-fernsehturm-foto-bernardouploud&m=1)

Dann nieste sie - laut und vernehmlich. Die Männer, die in der Halle standen, blickten zu ihr herauf.

“Gesundheit!”

Ihr Wunsch kam wie aus einem Mund.  
  
Claire nieste noch einmal. Sie schüttelte sich leicht. Dann lächelte sie und ging die letzten Stufen in die Halle hinunter.

Sie spürte, wie Jamies Blick sich an sie heftete und sie bei jedem Schritt hinunter begleitete.

“Guten Abend,” sagte sie, als sie in der Halle angekommen war.

“Guten Abend, Claire,” antwortete Jamie. Dann wandte er sich dem älteren, hochgewachsenen Mann zu und stellte sie einander vor.

“Claire, dies ist mein guter Freund, Ferdinand Groide.”

Sie gab dem Fremden ihre Hand, der zu ihrer Überraschung einen Handkuss andeutete.

“Sehr angenehm. Herzlich willkommen in Berlin.”

“Ferdinand, dies ist Claire Elisabeth Beauchamp.”

“Guten Abend, Herr Groide und herzlichen Dank für das Willkommen.”

Jamie führte den Gast und Claire in das Esszimmer, wo Ian und Jenny bereits warteten. 

Mit Interesse nahm Clair wahr, dass die Murrays, aber auch Frau Ballin, den Gast wie einen alten Freund behandelten. Als die Haushälterin das Abendessen auftrug, erwähnte sie, dass sie sein Lieblingsgemüse zubereitet habe und Jenny bedankte sich vor und nach dem Abendessen für den großen Blumenstrauß, den der Gast mitgebracht hatte. Claire selbst hielt sich während des Essens, aber auch bei dem Gespräch, das sich zwischen den einzelnen Gängen entspann, sehr zurück und verlegte sich mehr darauf die Interaktion der einzelnen Personen zu beobachten.

Als auch der Kaffee ausgetrunken war, den Helene mit dem Dessert serviert hatte, drängte Jamie zum Aufbruch. Die Murrays verabschiedeten sich und zogen sich in ihr Wohnzimmer zurück, während Jamie Claire und Herrn Groide in die Bibliothek führte. Dort hatte er zuvor von Helene Ballin den größeren rechteckigen Tisch für ihre kleine Konferenz herrichten lassen. Er hatte es nicht als angemessen empfunden, dieses Gespräch am Couchtisch zu führen.

“Chipendale” by [ JamesDeMers  
  
](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fesszimmer-esstisch-chippendale-stuhl-740231%2F&t=NjVlMzFhMDdiYmI3NTVkNTc1YjYzNGM4NzAwZjBlMTBiZGNkMjEzNiw1b0lGa2lMRg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F620932134502318080%2Fberliner-fernsehturm-foto-bernardouploud&m=1)

Nachdem sie sich gesetzt und Jamie jedem ein Glas Wasser eingeschenkt hatte, begann Ferdinand Groide:

“Frau Beauchamp, Jamie, Herr Fraser, hat mir davon berichtet, dass Ihr Ehemann Dr. Frank Randall ist. Stimmt das?”

“Ja, das ist richtig.”

“Und stimmt es auch, dass Ihr Ehemann nicht nur als Historiker in Harvard lehrt, sondern auch für den britischen MI5 tätig ist?”

“Ja, auch das ist richtig.”

“Verzeihen Sie mir, wenn ich hier nachfrage. Aber normalerweise sprechen die Menschen, die für einen Geheimdienst arbeiten, nicht über diese Tätigkeit. Auch nicht zu ihren Ehepartnern oder Familienangehörigen. Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass Ihr Ehemann im Dienst des MI5 steht?”

Claire musste lächeln.

“Mein Ehemann ist nicht nur von der Sache des, wie er es nennt, großen Britischen Empire und seiner Überlegenheit überzeugt, sondern auch sehr von sich selbst. Diese … Überheblichkeit und … der Alkohol … bewirkten oft eine gewisse Redseligkeit. Hinzu kam, dass er mich … insbesondere in den letzten Jahren … nicht als intellektuell ebenbürtig betrachtete. Er konnte sich wohl nicht vorstellen, dass das, was er mir erzählte, eines Tages gegen ihn verwandt werden könnte.”

“Können Sie mir ein Beispiel geben?”

“Ich bin bereit, mein Wissen mit Ihnen zu teilen. Aber Sie werden verstehen, dass ich gewisse Garantien brauche.”

Jamie musste lächeln. Er hatte Claire nicht unterschätzt und es freute ihn, dass sie ihre Sache so klar vertrat.

“An welche Art von Garantien denken Sie?”

“Nun, zuerst einmal stellt sich für mich die Frage, ob ich hier, also hier im Land bleiben kann. Momentan darf ich dankbar die Gastfreundschaft der Familie Fraser in Anspruch nehmen. Aber wie Sie vielleicht wissen, bin ich ausgebildete Ärztin. Chirurgin, um genau zu sein. Und sobald ich meine Angelegenheiten in den USA geklärt habe, würde ich gern wieder in meinem Beruf arbeiten, ein eigenes Einkommen erzielen.”

Ferdinand Groide nickte.

“Ihrem Aufenthalt in unserem Land sollte erst einmal grundsätzlich nichts im Wege stehen. Sie haben, wenn ich richtig informiert bin, ein Visum, das für drei Monate gültig ist. Das kann ohne Probleme verlängert werden, denn Jamie, ich meine Herr Fraser, bürgt ja für sie. Und wenn Sie sich dafür entscheiden sollten, die Deutsche Staatsbürgerschaft zu erwerben … Ich sehe auch grundsätzlich keine Probleme, die gegen eine spätere Arbeitsaufnahme sprechen. Wie Sie sicher wissen, sucht unser Land seit Jahren ständig nach medizinischem Personal und Ärzte nehmen wir natürlich ganz besonders gern.”

Er lächelte, dann fuhr er fort:

“Ich kann Ihnen nicht versprechen, dass wir sie als Chirurgin oder in einem Krankenhaus einsetzen könne, aber ich bin sicher, wir finden einen Arbeitsplatz, an dem Sie diese Kenntnisse und Fähigkeiten einsetzen und ihr eigenes Gehalt erwerben können. Aber sie sprachen von Garantien, Plural?”

“Ja. Wie Sie vielleicht auch wissen, habe ich meinen Ehemann verlassen. Unsere Ehe bestand schon seit mehreren Jahren nur noch auf dem Papier. Ich werde die Scheidung einreichen, falls das von hier aus möglich ist. Trotzdem kann mir dieser … das Leben … dieses … sein Leben nicht egal sein. Ich bin Ärztin, ich habe einen Eid abgelegt. Wenn ich die Geheimnisse preisgebe, die ich erfahren habe … was werden Sie dann mit ihm tun?”

“Wie meinen Sie das? Was werden wir mit ihm tun?”

“Werden Sie ihm etwas antun, ich meine, werden Sie ihm etwas antun lassen?” 

Ferdinand Groide und Jamie sahen einander erstaunt an. 

“Frau Beauchamp, wir sind nicht die Mafia, wir dingen keine Auftragskiller.”

“Aber Sie gehören zu einem Geheimdienst, Herr Groide.”

Claire sagte diesen Satz mit derselben Ruhe und Sachlichkeit, als ob sie zu Jenny sagen würde: 

“Wenn Du noch ein Ei mehr in den Teig gibst, wird er besser.”

“Und Geheimdienste tun solche Dinge,” setzte sie ihrer Feststellung mit derselben Sachlichkeit hinzu.

“Nun ja, vielleicht die CIA oder der KGB,” antwortete Groide lächelnd. Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er fort:  
  
“Lassen Sie mich Ihnen so antworten: Nach meiner Überzeugung ist ein lebender Frank Randall für einen Geheimdienst wesentlich interessanter und auch wertvoller als ein toter Frank Randall.”

“Das heißt, Sie garantieren mir, dass die Informationen, die ich Ihnen gebe, sein Leben nicht gefährden werden.”

Erneut sahen Groide und Jamie einander an.

“Versprechen Sie es.”

Es war keine Frage, keine Bitte, es war eine Forderung und die Weise, in der sie diese Forderung vorbrachte, ließen keinen der Männer im Unklaren darüber, dass es für sie keine Alternative zu diesem Handel gab. 

Groide schlug in die Hand ein, die Claire ihm entgegen streckte. 

“Sie haben mein Wort, Frau Beauchamp. Sie kennen mich noch nicht und wahrscheinlich misstrauen Sie mir. Das ist nur verständlich. Aber Jamie, Herr Fraser, kann Ihnen bestätigen, dass ich mein Wort halte.”

Claire sah zu Jamie hinüber. Dieser nickte.

“Abgemacht.”

Sie griff zu dem Glas mit Wasser, das Jamie ihr hingestellt hatte und leerte es in einem Zug. 

Dann begann sie zu erzählen.


	9. 14 Männer (5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teil 1 des Gesprächs zwischen Claire und Ferdinand Groide über die Geheimdiensttätigkeit ihres Mannes, Frank Randall.

_Nachdem sie sich gesetzt und Jamie jedem ein Glas Wasser eingeschenkt hatte, begann Ferdinand Groide:_

_“Frau Beauchamp, Jamie, Herr Fraser, hat mir davon berichtet, dass Ihr Ehemann Dr. Frank Randall ist. Stimmt das?”_

_(…)_

_  
“Wie Sie vielleicht auch wissen, habe ich meinen Ehemann verlassen. Unsere Ehe bestand schon seit mehreren Jahren nur noch auf dem Papier. Ich werde die Scheidung einreichen, falls das von hier aus möglich ist. Trotzdem kann mir dieser … das Leben … dieses Mannes nicht egal sein. Ich bin Ärztin, ich habe einen Eid abgelegt. Wenn ich die Geheimnisse preisgebe, die ich erfahren habe … was werden Sie dann mit ihm tun?”_

_“Wie meinen Sie das? Was werden wir mit ihm tun?”  
_

_“Werden Sie ihm etwas antun, ich meine, werden Sie ihm etwas antun lassen?”  
_

_Ferdinand Groide und Jamie sahen einander erstaunt an._

_“Frau Beauchamp, wir sind nicht die Mafia, wir dingen keine Auftragskiller.” **  
**_

_“Aber Sie gehören zu einem Geheimdienst, Herr Groide.”_

_Claire sagte diesen Satz mit derselben Ruhe und Sachlichkeit, als ob sie zu Jenny sagen würde:  
_

_“Wenn Du noch ein Ei mehr in den Teig gibst, wird er besser.”  
_

_“Und Geheimdienste tun solche Dinge,” setzte sie ihrer Feststellung mit derselben Sachlichkeit hinzu. **  
**_

_“Nun ja, vielleicht die CIA oder der KGB. Lassen Sie mich Ihnen so antworten: Nach meiner Überzeugung ist ein lebender Frank Randall für einen Geheimdienst wesentlich interessanter und wertvoller als ein toter Frank Randall.”_

_“Das heißt, sie garantieren mir, dass die Informationen, die ich Ihnen gebe, sein Leben nicht gefährden werden.”  
_

_Groide und Jamie sahen sich erneut an._

_“Versprechen Sie es.” **  
**_

_Es war keine Frage, keine Bitte, es war eine Forderung und die Worte, mit denen Claire diese Forderung vorbrachte ließen keinen der Männer im Unklaren darüber, dass es für sie keine Alternative zu diesem Handel gab._

_Groide schlug in die Hand ein, die Claire ihm entgegen streckte.  
_

_“Sie haben mein Wort, Frau Beauchamp. Sie kennen mich noch nicht und wahrscheinlich misstrauen Sie mir. Das ist nur verständlich. Aber Jamie, Herr Fraser, kann Ihnen bestätigen, dass ich mein Wort halte.”_

_Claire sah zu Jamie hinüber. Dieser nickte. **  
**_

_“Abgemacht.”_

_Sie griff zu dem Glas mit Wasser, das Jamie ihr hingestellt hatte und leerte es in einem Zug.  
_

_Dann begann sie zu erzählen.  
  
_

__

“Mikrofon” by [Florian-Media](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Ftechnologie-ausr%25C3%25BCstung-mikrofon-3183126%2F&t=NWZjOTllNzQyM2VlY2M3YzdjMmNkYzljMDVmMjAwNGU2MDUzNTYxNixScEsxcGpmNA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622197595326005248%2Fkapitel-9-14-m%25C3%25A4nner-5-nachdem-sie&m=1)  
[  
](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Ftechnologie-ausr%25C3%25BCstung-mikrofon-3183126%2F&t=NWZjOTllNzQyM2VlY2M3YzdjMmNkYzljMDVmMjAwNGU2MDUzNTYxNixScEsxcGpmNA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622197595326005248%2Fkapitel-9-14-m%25C3%25A4nner-5-nachdem-sie&m=1)

“Es war im Jahr 2015, genauer gesagt Ende November 2015.” 

“Entschuldigen Sie, Frau Beauchamp,” wandte Groide ein, “aber wir sollten das doch richtig machen.”

Er entnahm seiner Aktentasche ein Gerät, das durch seine rechtreckige Klobigkeit an ein Mobiltelefon der Frühzeit erinnerte. Nachdem er es in die Mitte des Tisches gelegt hatte, steckte er zwei kleine, runde, an längeren Kabeln befestigte Mikrofone hinein und richtet jeweils eines auf Claire und sich selbst aus. Groide drückte den Aufnahmeknopf, dann nannte er Datum, Uhrzeit, Ort, Namen der Anwesenden und als Grund der Aufnahme: “Aussage Frau Dr. Claire Elisabeth Beauchamp”.

Jamie musste lächeln. Ferdinand war ein freundlicher Mensch, aber er war eben auch ein deutscher Bürokrat. Alles hatte seine Ordnung und alles musste ‘nach Vorschrift’ gemacht werden. Diese Deutschen. Für alles hatten sie Vorschriften. Sie konnten nicht einfach ‘mal so ein Gespräch führen, es musste gleich eine ‘Aussage’ sein und natürlich musste sie ‘aufgenommen’ werden. In diesem Land wurde alles aufgenommen, entweder auf Papier oder auf Band. Und dann wurde alles sauber abgeheftet, paginiert, nummeriert, verzeichnet und archiviert. Nichts ging verloren. Sie waren so verdammt penibel, diese Deutschen, aber eben auch so verdammt effektiv.

“Bitte beginnen Sie mit ihren persönlichen Daten, Frau Beauchamp. Name, Geburtstag, Geburtsort, Familie etc.”

“Mein Name ist Claire Elisabeth Beauchamp. Ich wurde am 20. Oktober 1993 als einziges Kind der Eheleute Julia, geborene Moriston, und Henry Montmorency Beauchamp in London geboren. Meine Mutter war Grundschullehrerin, mein Vater arbeitete als Statistiker bei einer Versicherungsgesellschaft. Im Winter 1998 verunglückten meine Eltern bei einem Autounfall. Mein Onkel, Lambert Quentin Beauchamp, wurde von den Behörden als mein Pflegevater und Vormund eingesetzt. Er war mein einziger noch lebender Verwandter, der einzige Bruder meines Vaters. Bedingt durch die Tätigkeit meines Onkels, er war Ägyptologe und Archäologe, wuchs ich immer nur zeitweise in England, die restliche Zeit im Ausland auf. Als ich 16 Jahre alt war kehrte mein Onkel dauerhaft nach England zurück und nahm eine Professur an der Universität von Oxford an. Ich begann kurz darauf eine Ausbildung zur Krankenschwester. Ebenfalls in Oxford. Im Alter von 19 Jahren, ich hatte meine Ausbildung gerade abgeschlossen, lernte ich durch meinen Onkel meinen späteren Ehemann Franklin Wolverton Randall kennen. Er arbeitete ebenfalls in der historischen Fakultät und hatte sich auf Schottische Geschichte spezialisiert. Zeitweise arbeitete er als Assistent eines Professors. Wir heirateten im darauffolgenden Jahr. Mein Onkel verstarb nur einige Monate später. Sein Gesundheitszustand war am Ende seines Lebens leider nicht der beste gewesen. Als mein Mann dann einen Ruf an die historische Fakultät der Universität Harvard erhielt, zogen wir nach Boston.”

“Oxford” by [MarlonRondal  
  
](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Foxford-london-england-architektur-2456584%2F&t=ZjZlNzc0OWRlZjgxMDJlMzNhZWJjYjVkNTJkNjQ0MmUzNTIxZDVlNyxScEsxcGpmNA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622197595326005248%2Fkapitel-9-14-m%25C3%25A4nner-5-nachdem-sie&m=1)

Groide nickte. Jamie war sich sicher, dass nichts von dem, was Claire bis jetzt erzählt hatte, neu für seinen Freund war. Garantiert hatten sie Claire seit dem Tag überprüft, an dem er das Visum für ihren Pass erbeten hatte. Und mit Sicherheit waren sie auch seitdem nicht untätig gewesen. Bei “In Vino Veritas” gab es eine kleine aber sehr effektive Gruppe von Mitarbeitern, die in den vergangenen Tagen bestimmt alles ausgegraben hatten, was sie über die junge Frau hatten finden können.

“Wann und wie haben Sie von der geheimdienstlichen Tätigkeit Ihres Ehemannes erfahren?”

“Es war im Jahr 2015, genauer gesagt gegen Ende November jenes Jahres. Sagt Ihnen der Name [Jonathan Pollard](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FJonathan_Pollard&t=OGRkNDIxMjcxOGMwZjJmYWNjY2MwNTAzMWNlNmYyZmJmYTZjMDgxMyxScEsxcGpmNA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622197595326005248%2Fkapitel-9-14-m%25C3%25A4nner-5-nachdem-sie&m=1) etwas?”

Jamie horchte auf. Groide nickte nur.

“Dann wissen Sie, dass dieser Mann dreißig Jahre in den USA wegen Spionage im Gefängnis saß. Im Jahr 2015 wurde er auf Bewährung freigelassen und in den amerikanischen Medien wurde tagelang sehr viel darüber berichtet und diskutiert. Ich hatte den Namen dieses Mannes niemals zuvor gehört und ehrlich gesagt interessierte mich die ganze Sache auch gar nicht. Ich horchte allerdings auf, als sich mein Mann dazu äußerte. Es war ein Sonntag, zwei Tage nach Pollards Freilassung. Ich kann mich noch so gut an die ganze Sache erinnern, weil an diesem Tag doch das schwere Unglück in dieser [Jademine in Myanmar](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FHpakant_jade_mine_disaster&t=NjYyNWYyNWZlNzkzYjhiMmU1OWUxNzQ3YTI1MjE4YTdmMDFhODhhZSxScEsxcGpmNA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622197595326005248%2Fkapitel-9-14-m%25C3%25A4nner-5-nachdem-sie&m=1) geschah, bei dem 90 Menschen umkamen und über 100 Menschen vermisst wurden. Wir hatten zu Abend gegessen und dann hatte Frank den Fernseher angeschaltet. Es gab eine Talkshow, in der der Fall diskutiert wurde. Mein Mann hatte bereits am Nachmittag begonnen zu trinken. Während Frank die Talkshow sah, dachte bei mir, meine Güte, da wird über einen uralten Spionagefall geredet und anderswo sterben Menschen ohne dass das den Medien auch nur eine ausführliche Berichterstattung wert ist.”

Claire griff zu ihrem Glas, das Jamie in der Zwischenzeit wieder gefüllt hatte und nahm einen großen Schluck daraus.

“Der Diskussion im Fernsehen habe ich gar keine große Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Aber dann polterte Frank plötzlich los:

‘Spion! Spion! Das ich nicht lache. Der Mann war doch ein Amateur! Welcher wirkliche Spion lässt denn geheime Dokumente offen auf seinem Schreibtisch liegen und seine Frau war auch noch so dumm einen Koffer mit geheimen Dokumenten bei einem Nachbarn in Verwahrung zu geben, der selbst beim Militär war!’”

Claire griff erneut nach ihrem Glas und trank.

“Was er sagte, brachte mich in Rage und so sagte ich zu ihm: ‘Ach ja, aber Du weißt, wie sich ein wirklicher Spion verhält!’ Ich fand seine Reaktion schrecklich überheblich. Zu meiner Überraschung schaltete er dann den Fernseher leise und setzte sich zu mir auf das Sofa. Er sah mir in die Augen und grinste. Dann sagte er: ‘Ja, mein Schätzchen, das weiß ich. Der MI5 hat mich nämlich noch während meines Studiums in Oxford angeworben und ausgebildet. Gleich nachdem sie erfahren hatten, dass ich mich auf Schottische Geschichte spezialisieren würde. Mit meinem familiären Hintergrund und den guten Beziehungen, die wir durch meinen Cousin Jonathan ins Militär und bei der Polizei hatten, gab es da auch keinerlei Hindernisse.’”

“Bücher” by [ MichaelGaida  
  
](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fb%25C3%25BCcher-lesen-literatur-b%25C3%25BCcherregal-1453247%2F&t=NDc2NjNlMGQ4ZWNlMjRhZWM3OGNhNzRiM2U0MDAwZDczMzcyOTgxNCxScEsxcGpmNA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622197595326005248%2Fkapitel-9-14-m%25C3%25A4nner-5-nachdem-sie&m=1)

“Wie haben Sie darauf reagiert?”

“Nun, zunächst war ich perplex. Ich dachte, er schneidet wieder nur auf. Darum erwiderte ich: ‘Wofür sollte der MI5 denn einen Fachmann für Schottische Geschichte brauchen?’ Er antwortete: ‘Tja, das kannst Du kleines Dummchen Dir natürlich nicht vorstellen. Meine Güte, Claire! Die Schotten wollen die Unabhängigkeit und nur weil das mit dem Referendum im letzten Jahr gerade noch einmal so gut gegangen ist, werden Sie nicht aufgeben. Es ist ihre Geschichte, aus der sie die Kraft dazu ziehen! Was meinst Du was geschieht, wenn die sich wirklich abspalten! Das kann eine Kettenreaktion auslösen. Du weisst doch, dass Premier Cameron vor zwei Jahren angekündigt hat, dass er ein Referendum über den Ausstieg Großbritanniens aus der EU abhalten wird, wenn er 2015 wiedergewählt wird? Und? Er ist wiedergewählt worden! Jetzt muss es ein Referendum geben. Und was ist, wenn der Austritt Großbritanniens aus der EU vollzogen wird, aber Schottland unabhängig wird und dann auch noch als Mitglied in die EU aufgenommen wird? Hast Du Dir das ‘mal überlegt? Das bringt uns in große Schwierigkeiten! Dann steht die EU weiterhin mit zwei Beinen auf unserer Insel! Das können, ja, das werden wir nicht zulassen!’”

Claire hielt einen Moment inne, dann fuhr sie fort:

“Ich muss ihn wohl sehr verwundert und ungläubige angeschaut haben, denn plötzlich stürmte er aus dem Wohnzimmer. Ich hörte, wie er in seinem Arbeitszimmer etwas suchte. Als er zurückkam hatte er einen Zeitungsartikel in der Hand, den er mir vor das Gesicht hielt. ‘Lies’ das!’ fuhr er mich an. ‘Unsere Regierung nimmt diese Gefahr ernst … und Du solltest es auch tun!’  
Ich nahm den Zeitungsartikel und las. Es war ein Artikel aus der[ International Business Times vom Juli 2015. Darin wurde berichtet, dass der Premierminister sich mit den Vorstandsvorsitzenden einer Medienfirma getroffen hätte. Bei diesem Gespräch soll es darum gegangen sein, die Ausstrahlung einer TV-Serie, die den Schottischen Aufstand von 1746 zum Thema hatte, vor dem Referendum über die Unabhängigkeit Schottlands zu verhindern.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.ibtimes.co.uk%2Fdavid-cameron-v-outlander-pm-met-sony-execs-stop-scottish-rebel-drama-before-referendum-vote-1497534&t=YmY5NWQ1MTg2MDRlN2U4YTU2YmU2NWExY2UxODJmODljZDkyOWM1ZixScEsxcGpmNA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622197595326005248%2Fkapitel-9-14-m%25C3%25A4nner-5-nachdem-sie&m=1) Man hat wohl darum gebeten, die Ausstrahlung zu verschieben. Später fand ich dann auf seinem Schreibtisch auch noch die Kopie eines [Artikels aus ‘The Scotsman’, in dem ebenfalls dieses Thema ausführlich behandelt wurde](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.scotsman.com%2Fnews%2Fuk-news%2Fdavid-cameron-met-sony-over-outlander-uk-release-1507098&t=MzljNDIxNjAyMDFkYWI5OWRhNmVjNjZjMDczOTg0NDMyMjE0Y2FkMixScEsxcGpmNA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622197595326005248%2Fkapitel-9-14-m%25C3%25A4nner-5-nachdem-sie&m=1).”

Groide und Jamie sahen sich an und lächelten. Beide Männer nickten, sagten aber nichts.

“Ehrlich gesagt,” fuhr Claire fort, ”ich hatte mir über diese Dinge keinerlei Gedanken gemacht. In den fünf Jahren zuvor war ich hauptsächlich damit beschäftigt gewesen, mein Medizinstudium abzuschließen und Berufserfahrung als Ärztin zu sammeln. Da hat man nicht viel Zeit, sich um andere Dinge zu kümmern. Außerdem war ich durch meine, nun ja, etwas nonkonforme Erziehung nie so sehr auf ein Land allein festgelegt …”

“Wie kam es, dass Ihr Ehemann Sie trotz Ihres Medizinstudiums als …” Groide suche nach Worten, “intellektuell … schwächer … eingeschätzt hat?”

“Frank war der Meinung, dass ein Medizinstudium größtenteils daraus bestehen würde, die Inhalte von Fachbüchern auswendig zu lernen. Er dachte, die Körper der Menschen seien irgendwie ja alle gleich und wenn man entsprechende Behandlungsformen auswendig gelernt habe, dann würde man sie schon behandeln können. Er hat die Diversität und Komplexität des menschlichen Körpers und wie die medizinische Wissenschaft darauf reagiert, nie verstanden.” 

“Hat Ihr Ehemann seine Aufgaben für den Geheimdienst Ihnen gegenüber näher erläutert?”

“Als ich ihm sagte, dass die Geschichte Schottlands und auch die schottischen Unabhängigkeitsbestrebungen doch weithin bekannt sei, meinte er, ich solle doch nicht so oberflächlich denken. Er sagte, Historiker würden sich doch nicht nur mit der Vergangenheit befassen. Aufgrund ihrer Kenntnisse könnten sie auch in einem gewissen Umfang Prognosen für die Zukunft abgeben. Ich sollte einmal darüber nachdenken, was das Clansystem für die Schotten bedeutet hätte und noch immer bedeuten würde. Warum habe die englische Zentralregierung nach dem Jakobiten-Aufstand von 1746 alles dafür getan, es zu zerstören? England dürfe nicht zulassen, dass sich im Norden des Landes wieder eine vereinte Gegenmacht formiere. Besondere Sorgen machte er sich wohl über diese Lobby Gruppe ‘One Banner for all Scots’’, die sich im Jahr zuvor gebildet hatte.”

“Schottische Unabhängigkeit” by [ Emphyrio  
  
](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fschottland-schottische-unabh%25C3%25A4ngigkeit-4748040%2F&t=N2ZjZDMxYWQ4NjUzMGE4NGQ1ZWY0YWNjNDdlYjcwZjQ1ZGI4NGY4YyxScEsxcGpmNA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622197595326005248%2Fkapitel-9-14-m%25C3%25A4nner-5-nachdem-sie&m=1)

Claire war auf Ferdinand Groide und das vor ihr liegende Aufnahmegerät konzentriert. Sie sah nicht, wie Jamies Miene immer nachdenklicher wurde.

“Frau Beauchamp, das alles ist interessant, aber … wenig spezifisch.”

“Ich habe am Anfang auch nur allgemeine Dinge erfahren. Spezifischer wurde das alles erst später, als ich … nun ja, meine … eigenen Nachforschungen angestellt habe.”

“Sie haben eigene Nachforschungen angestellt?”

Groide schien plötzlich wieder interessiert zu sein. Jamie bemühte sich nicht zu lächeln. Was für seinen Freund wie eine kleine Offenbarung erschien, bestätigt für ihn nur, was er bereits die ganze Zeit gedacht hatte. Claire war eine intelligente, starke Frau. Ihre Stärke mochte durch das, was ihr Ehemann ihr angetan hatte, für eine gewisse Zeit gebrochen worden sein. Doch Jamie war sich sicher, dass sie zu dieser Stärke wieder zurückfinden würde. Und er schwor sich, dass er sie dabei mit aller Kraft unterstützen würde.

“Ich hielt Frank zwar schon längere Zeit für einen Angeber, aber … ich kann es nicht genau beschreiben … irgendetwas hatte mein Interesse geweckt. Dann fragte mich eine Kollegin, ob ich eine Wochenschicht mit ihr tauschen würde. Sie hätte Nachtschicht gehabt, aber ihr Babysitter war ausgefallen. Ich sagte zu und noch am selben Nachmittag suchte ich die Universitätsbibliothek auf und lieh mir Bücher über die Schottische Geschichte und die Unabhängigkeitsbewegung aus. Die Abteilung, in der ich meinen Nachtdienst versah, war nicht sehr arbeitsintensiv. Ich hatte in den Nächten jener Woche viel Zeit zum Lesen und Nachdenken.”

Sie hielt einen Moment inne.

“Nach dieser Woche war ich mir dann der Brisanz des Themas bewusst.”

Groide sagte nichts, aber sein Blick forderte sie auf fortzufahren.

“Nationale Selbstbestimmung. Nun, das muss nicht weiter erklärt werden. Schottlands Öl. 64 % der Erdölreserven Europas befinden sich auf Schottischem Territorium. Sie sollen einen Wert von 4 Billionen Pfund haben. Dann ist da das Thema der erneuerbare Energie. Ich meine Schottland verfügt über 25 % des europäischen Windenergiepotentials, über 25 % des europäischen Gezeitenenergiepotentials und über 10 % des europäischen Wellenenergie Potentials. Ich muss Ihnen nicht sagen, dass das auch enorme finanzielle Potentiale sind.”

Auf Groides Gesicht erschien ein feines Lächeln. 

“Und dann ist da natürlich noch die Frage der Nukleare Abrüstung: Mit der Kontrolle über die Verteidigungs- und Außenpolitik könnte ein unabhängiges Schottland die Beseitigung der Trident-Nuklearwaffen in Angriff nehmen, ein Thema, das seit langem mit der Kampagne für ein unabhängiges Schottland verbunden ist. Auf der Marinebasis Clyde nahe Glasgow liegen U-Boote der Trident Klasse, die Raketen mit 120 Nuklearen Sprengköpfen tragen. Im Fall einer Schottischen Unabhängigkeit müsste England diese Waffen abziehen und seine Verteidigungsstrategie überarbeiten. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass das auch den amerikanischen Alliierten ein Dorn im Auge ist. Hinter den Kulissen wird es sicherlich viel diplomatischen Druck geben.”

Claire holt tief Luft.

“Nun werden Sie mir sagen, dass dies alles öffentlich zugängliche Informationen sind und da würde ich Ihnen zustimmen. Doch mir waren sie vorher nicht bekannt. Sie haben mich gewissermaßen wach gerüttelt. Es dauerte etwas, doch als ich einige Zeit später Gelegenheit hatte, wieder eine Woche Nachtschichten zu übernehmen habe ich es sofort zugesagt. In dieser Zeit habe ich eine Art Plan entwickelt. Ich wollte unbedingt wissen, ob an Franks Aussage etwas dran war. Zuerst habe ich versucht nachzuverfolgen, wann er zu Konferenzen oder Arbeitstreffen unterwegs war. Nicht alle, aber doch etliche dieser Reisen führten ihn nach England und Schottland. Ich kann es nicht beweisen, aber ich hatte den Eindruck, dass seine Reisetätigkeit in Zeiten, in denen ‘das Schottische Thema’ hoch kochte, häufiger wurden. Später, nach 2015 und insbesondere nach dem Brexit intensivierte sich seine Reisetätigkeit.”

Zu Jamies Überraschung griff Claire in ihre Handtasche, die sie an die Lehne ihres Stuhls gehängt hatte und holte ein Blatt Papier heraus, das sie Ferdinand Groide aushändigte.  
  


“Tea” by [Pexels](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fgetr%25C3%25A4nke-tee-fr%25C3%25BChst%25C3%25BCck-koffein-1869722%2F&t=MDU3ZWQwMTBmOWVmNWEwNTY1N2M1NmQyZDQxZmMwMzcyNDU4OWRmMCxScEsxcGpmNA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622197595326005248%2Fkapitel-9-14-m%25C3%25A4nner-5-nachdem-sie&m=1)  
  


“Das ist eine Liste aller Reisen, die mein Mann seit 2013 unternommen hat. Angeblich aus Gründen seiner Tätigkeit als Historiker.”

Groide überflog die Liste, dann legte er sie beiseite.

“Vielen Dank. Wir werden versuchen, die Daten zu verifizieren.”

“In der Folgezeit habe ich freiwillig zahlreiche Wochen von Nachtdienst übernommen. Denn das hatte noch einen weiteren Vorteil. Ich war zu Hause, während mein Mann in der Universität war und konnte fast ungestört seine Unterlagen durchsehen.”

“Werden Sie uns an den Erkenntnissen, die Sie dadurch gewonnen haben, teilhaben lassen?”

“Ja. Aber vielleicht könnten wir einen Tee bekommen?” antwortete Claire, während sie zu Jamie blickte.

“Sicher doch!”

Er erhob sich und verließ kurz das Zimmer. Ferdinand Groide drückte die ‘Stop-Taste’ des Aufnahmegeräts. Dann erhob auch er sich und streckte sich ein wenig. Claire tat es ihm gleich.


	10. 14 Männer (6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teil 2 des Gesprächs zwischen Jamie, Claire und Ferdinand Groide.

"Tea” by Pexels 

“Es ist gut, eine kleine Pause zu machen,” sagte Groide während er langsam durch den Raum schritt und dann an einem der Fenster verharrte. Auch Claire war aufgestanden und hatte sich gestreckt. Ihre Schritte führten sie an eines der Bücherregale aus dunklem Eichenholz. Langsam ließ sie ihre Blicke über die alten, in Leder gebundenen Bände streifen. Dann wanderte ihr Blick zu Groide hinüber.   
Ferdinand Groide war, zumindest soweit sie es bis jetzt beurteilen konnte, schon rein äußerlich eine beeindruckende Person. Claire schätzte ihn auf Mitte 60 und sollte damit fast richtig liegen. Der 66 jährige, hoch aufgewachsene Mann stand kerzengerade vor dem Fenster und hatte seine Arme auf dem Rücken verschränkt. Er war mittelschlank und nicht muskulös, aber seine Bewegungen ließen darauf schließen, dass er sich für sein Alter körperlich fit gehalten hatte. Seine schwarzen, kurz geschnittenen Haare zeigten lediglich an den Schläfen graue Stellen. Seit dem ersten Moment ihrer Begegnung hatte die außergewöhnliche Form seines Gesichtes - man konnte es fast als rechteckig bezeichnen - Claires Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Die Art seines Auftretens und seines Benehmens strahlten Ruhe und eine Art positiver Autorität aus. Er trug einen schwarzen dreiteiligen Anzug aus Schurwolle, dessen Jackett er vor dem Essen abgelegt hatte. Die darunter zum Vorschein gekommene, zeitlos elegante Weste, aus deren kleiner Seitentasche eine goldene Uhrenkette ragte und die zum Einstecktuch seines Jacketts passende, dezente Krawatte aus dunklem italienischen Seiden-Jaquard kontrastierten das einfache, aber makellose weiße Hemd des Besuchers. Groide trug außer einer goldgerahmten, dickglasigen Brille, die auf Kurzsichtigkeit schließen ließ, einen einfachen goldenen Ehering an der rechten und einen Siegelring mit einem dunkelblauen Stein an der linken Hand. Beim Essen waren Claire außerdem die rechteckigen, goldenen Manschettenknöpfe aufgefallen, die Groides Monogramm trugen. Alles an diesem Mann unterstrich Claires Eindruck, dass sie es hier mit einem Menschen zu tun hatte, der nicht nur genau wusste, _wer_ er war, sondern auch _was_ er tat.

Augenblicke später öffnete sich die Tür und Jamie trat ein.

“Der Tee kommt gleich. Möchtet Ihr vielleicht noch etwas anderes trinken?”

Claire schüttelte den Kopf, Groide drehte sich zu Jamie um und sagte:

“Danke. Jetzt noch nicht.”

Wenig später zog ein Klopfen ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Nachdem Helene Ballin den Tee serviert und jeder eine Tasse getrunken hatte, fragte Groide:

“Können wir fortfahren?”

Claire nickte.

Groide drückte die Aufnahmetaste des Rekorders und Claire fuhr fort zu erzählen:

“Mein Mann hat den neuen Medien gegenüber immer eine gewisse Ablehnung gehegt. Natürlich hatten wir einen PC im Haus, der mit dem Internet verbunden war. Doch mein Mann benutzte ihn nur äußerst selten. Er besitzt selbstverständlich auch einen Laptop. Aber dieser durfte nie mit dem Internet verbunden werden. Frank hatte immer Angst vor Viren oder dass Hacker seine Arbeit stehlen würden. Vor dem Jahr 2015 hatte ich bei dem Begriff ‘Arbeit’ lediglich an seine Forschung und an die Manuskripte seiner Bücher gedacht. Aber seit jenem Gespräch im November 2015 fragte ich mich, ob es nicht auch um ganz andere Dinge gehen könnte. Mein Mann nahm seinen Laptop immer mit in die Universität. Aber das stellte kein Problem dar. Denn Frank war von dem Gedanken besessen, sein Laptop könnte verloren gehen oder - noch schlimmer - gestohlen werden. Aus diesem Grund …”

“.... gab es Datenträger?” fragte Groide interessiert.

“Nein,” antwortete Claire lächelnd, “Papiere.”

Der Ausdruck höchsten Erstaunens war aus der Stimme des älteren Herrn zu entnehmen.

“Ja, Papiere. Frank war der Meinung, dass nur das, was mit der Hand geschrieben wurde, sich bleibend im Gedächtnis verankern würde. Aus diesem Grund verfasste er alles, was er später in seinen Laptop eingab, erst handschriftlich.”

“Und Sie hatten Zugang zu diesen handschriftlichen Unterlagen?” fragte Groide, der nun seine Arme auf den Tisch gelegt und mit seinem ganzen Körper etwas nach vorn gerückt war.

“Nein,” antwortete Claire lächelnd.

“Schade.” 

Eine unverkennbare Enttäuschung breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Deutschen aus.

“Wieso?” fragte Claire und fügte hinzu: “Zugang kann man sich doch verschaffen.”

Dabei legte sie ihren Kopf kokett zur Seite, lächelte und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Erneut machte sich Verwunderung auf Groides Gesicht breit. Jamie musste sich derweil zusammenreißen, denn beinahe hätte er laut gelacht. Diese Frau war nicht nur intelligent und stark, sie hatte auch Humor. Es war köstlich, die sich schnell abwechselnden Gemütsregungen anzusehen, die sie auf das Gesicht von Ferdinand Groide zu zaubern im Stande war.

“Sie haben sich also … Zugang … verschafft …” stellte dieser fest und bemühte sich dabei sachlich zu bleiben. 

“Ja,” stelle Claire ihrerseits sachlich fest und nahm erneut einen Schluck aus ihrer Teetasse.

“An einem Freitagabend, es war Anfang Februar 2016, war mein Mann sehr wütend von der Universität gekommen. Mir gegenüber behauptete er, er habe einen Streit mit der Universitätsleitung bezüglich seiner Forschungsgelder gehabt. Später sollte ich erfahren, dass es diesen Streit nie gab. Vielmehr war es so, dass ihn eine seiner Affären abserviert hatte. Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte. Wie immer, wenn er ärgerlich war oder nicht wusste, wie er mit einer Situation umgehen sollte, wurde er aggressiv und trank. So war es auch an diesem Wochenende.”

Claire hielt einen Moment inne, sah auf den Tisch und atmete tief ein.

“Am Sonntag dann ... begann er bereits nach dem Mittagessen damit, Whisky zu trinken. Er trank bis er schnarchend auf dem Sofa lag. Ich nutzte diese Gelegenheit, um einen Abdruck von dem Schlüssel seines Aktenschranks und von dem Schlüssel seines Schreibtischs zu fertigen.”

“Woher wusstest Du, wie man soetwas macht?” fragte Jamie, der Claire jetzt erstaunt ansah.

“Wie gesagt, ich bin sehr … nonkonformistisch … aufgewachsen und erzogen worden. In Hafenvierteln kann man … mit … Menschen in Kontakt kommen, … die einem bei … solchen Fragen … weiterhelfen. Ich hatte die Vorweihnachtszeit genutzt, um, naja, sagen wir, dorthin Kontakte zu knüpfen. Frank hasst es, shoppen zu gehen und so wusste ich, dass ich an diesen Tagen nicht damit rechnen musste, dass er mich begleiten wollte. In einer Bar erkundigte ich mich und die Bedienung hinter der Theke sagte mir, dass sie mir gegen die Zahlung von 100 Dollar einen Kontakt herstellen könnte. Ich gab ihr 50 Dollar und die Nummer meiner Abteilung im Klinikum sowie die Daten, zu denen ich Nachtschicht hatte. Zwei Tage später rief ein Mann an, der sich ‘Joe’ nannte. Wir verabredeten ein Treffen am Abend des nächsten Tages. Er versprach, mir zwei kleine Kästen mit einer Masse zu geben, mit denen ich Abdrücke anfertigen könnte. Dafür verlangte er 600 Dollar. Am nächsten Abend, kurz bevor die Nachtschicht begann, traf ich ‘Joe’ auf dem Parkplatz des Klinikums. Er gab mir eine braune Tüte, so, wie man sie bei Burger- und Fastfoodrestaurants bekommt. Darin waren die kleinen Kästen. Ich gab ihm einen Umschlag mit dem Geld. Wir verabredeten, dass ich mich wieder bei ‘Brenda’ in der Bar melden würde, wenn ich die Abdrücke hätte. Es dauerte einige Zeit, aber Anfang Februar hatte ich dann, wie gesagt, endlich Gelegenheit, meinen Plan auszuführen. Als Frank an jenem Sonntagnachmittag betrunken auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen war, nahm ich den Schlüsselbund aus seiner Jackentasche. Dann schloss ich mich im Bad ein und fertigte die Abdrücke. Als ich ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte, schlief Frank noch immer und es war ganz einfach, den Schlüsselbund wieder in seine Jackentasche gleiten zu lassen. Die Kästchen mit den Abdrücken hatte ich, in ein Handtuch eingewickelt, ins Schlafzimmer mitgenommen. Dort habe ich sie dann unter anderen Sachen in meinem Arztkoffer verstaut.”

“Medical Bag” by [Raimundo Pastor](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFile%3ACab%25C3%25A1s_marr%25C3%25B3n_%28RPS_27-04-2010%29.jpg&t=MDYzN2NiZDVkNWQ4OGUyZmY0MjVjOWI4N2ZmMjU4MTE4YTFlMzFlMCxlZDg4ZmZjOTFjZTBkNmZhYmI5OGIwZGRjOWUzZWNhMzAwNTIyYmE4)

Claire hielt Jamie ihre Tasse hin und dieser schenkte ihr noch einmal Tee ein.

“Einige Tage später suchte ich erneut die Bar auf, gab ‘Brenda’ weitere 50 Dollar, die Kästen und einen Zettel mit den Daten meiner nächsten Nachtdienste. Es dauerte ungefähr 10 Tage, dann meldete sich ‘Joe’ während meines Nachtdienstes und kündigte an, mir die Schlüssel am nächsten Abend vorbei zu bringen. Genauso geschah es dann auch. Er gab mir die Schlüssel und ich gab ihm weitere 600 Dollar. Am Tag darauf ging ich noch einmal in die Bar und gab ‘Brenda’ weitere 100 Dollar, wie ich es ihr versprochen hatte. Damit war das Geschäft beendet. Insgesamt habe ich 1400 Dollar gezahlt. Ich dachte, diese Investition würde sich bestimmt lohnen.”

Jetzt nahm Claire einen großen Schluck aus der Tasse, die Jamie ihr hingestellt hatte.

“Investition?” fragte Jamie.

“Nun ja, ich war schon neugierig, ob Frank wirklich für den Geheimdienst arbeitete oder ob er nur angegeben hatte. Ehrlich gesagt hielt ich seine Geschichte immer noch für pure Angeberei und ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, wirklich etwas zu finden das mit dem MI5 zu tun hatte. Aber ich hoffte, dass mir Beweise für seine Affären in die Hände fallen würden. Beweise, die ich im Falle einer Scheidung …”

Claire hielt einen Moment inne.

“Mit unserer Ehe war in den Jahren zuvor immer mehr bergab gegangen … ich hatte Gerüchte gehört, ich hatte auch immer ‘mal wieder einen Verdacht. Aber das Studium und die Arbeit … hatten mir keine Zeit gelassen ...”

“Und dann haben Sie die Schlüssel eingesetzt?” fragte Groide, der sehr daran interessiert war, dass das Gespräch nicht auf Nebenthemen abglitt.

“Ja, Mitte März bot sich die Gelegenheit dazu. Frank flog über ein Wochenende, angeblich, zu einer Tagung nach Edinburgh und ich nutzte die Gelegenheit, um mich in seinem Aktenschrank umzusehen. Ich war ehrlich gesagt erstaunt, wie gut die Schlüssel funktionierten. Als ich seinen Aktenschrank öffnete fand ich unter anderem 14 Akten, die die Männer der Führungsebene der ‘Neuen Jakobiten’ betrafen. Darin gab es detaillierte Angaben über jeden einzelnen dieser Männer. Lebensläufe, Stammbäume, Familienbeziehungen, Freundschafts- und Geschäftsbeziehungen, Beziehungen ins Ausland und mehr. In jeder dieser Akten gab es auch eine Mappe mit Bildern. Ich habe Jamie, ich meine, Herrn Fraser, in Boston, nicht erkannt. Denn auf den Bildern in der Akte, die Frank über ihn verwahrt, hat er rote Haare und keinen Bart …”

Claire sah zu Jamie hinüber, dessen Haare und Bart einen schwarzen Farbton aufwiesen. Er lächelte und strich sich, leicht theatralisch durch die Haare und sagte:

“Es geht doch nichts über ein gutes Make-up.”

Alle drei schmunzelten, dann griff Claire erneut zu ihrer Tasse und trank. Dann fuhr sie in einem eher nonchalanten Ton fort: 

“Es war sehr interessant, sich in das Leben dieser Männer einzulesen.”

“Meinen Sie, dass Sie sich nach so vielen Jahren noch an das erinnern können, was sie in diesen Akten gelesen haben?”

“An etwas?” fragte sie lächelnd.

“Ich kann mich an alles so genau erinnern, als hätte ich ein fotografisches Gedächtnis.”

Erneut griff sie in ihre Handtasche. Zur Überraschung der beiden Männer brachte Claires feingliedrige Hand drei silberfarbene USB-Sticks hervor, die sie zu Ferdinand Groide hinüber schob.

“Jeder dieser Sticks enthält 1 Terrabyte an Daten. Ich habe alle Aktenseiten fotografiert und in Ordnern mit entsprechenden Namen abgelegt.”

Die Männer sahen erst sie, dann einander einen Moment lang schweigend an. Ferdinand Groide nahm die Sticks an sich und betrachtete sie. 

“Sie … sagten, … dass Sie diese … Nachforschungen … im Jahr 2016 angestellt haben, also vor sieben Jahren … Bedeutet das, dass die Akten auf dem Stand von 2016 sind?”

Ihre Antwort kam schnell und überraschte weder Ferdinand Groide noch James Fraser:

“Nein, die letzten Hinzufügungen habe ich vor drei Wochen vorgenommen. Damals war Frank - angeblich - zu einer Historikertagung in Canberra. Alle Akten müssten sich also auf einem fast aktuellen Stand befinden.”

Groide verschlug es die Sprache. Jamie konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass er den alten Herrn je so gesehen hatte. Er war leicht in sich gesunken und sein Gesicht hatte die ihm eigene rosige Farbe verloren. Ganz offensichtlich war er sich der schweren Verantwortung, die der Besitz dieser Datenträger mit sich brachte, bewusst. Claires Informationen konnten das Schicksal mindestens dreier oder noch mehr Nationen nachhaltig verändern. Groide wusste es und auch Jamie wusste das. Aber war sich Claire dessen bewusst? Diese Frage konnte Jamie sich nicht beantworten.

Sein Freund legte seine Brille mit den eckigen goldenen Rändern ab und wischte sich über die Augen. Ein langer Atemstoß entwand sich der Lunge des alten Herrn. Dann sah er Claire an:

“Und Sie wollen mir, ich meine, uns, diese Informationen freiwillig übergeben?”

Claire nickte:

“Ja.”

“Darf ich Sie fragen, ob Sie dies tun, um … sich an Ihrem Mann zu rächen?”

“Nein, ich meine ja, Sie dürfen mich fragen. Aber die Antwort ist ‘nein’. Ich hatte daran gedacht, sie im Falle ein Scheidung gegen ihn zu verwenden. Doch nachdem ich so viel über die Geschichte Schottlands gelesen habe, bin ich der Meinung, dass so etwas wie in der Vergangenheit … oder etwas ähnliches … nie wieder geschehen darf. Und …”

“Und?”

Claire holte tief Luft.

“Und nachdem ich heute Nachmittag zufällig erfahren habe, was ein Mitglied der Familie meines Mannes Herrn Fraser angetan hat, will ich auf keinen Fall, dass irgendeinem anderen Menschen auch nur etwas ähnliches geschehen könnte.”

Groide sah zu Jamie hinüber, schwieg aber.

“Ich bitte Sie nur, dass Sie die Informationen, die Sie von mir erhalten, so einsetzen, dass Schlimmes verhindert wird.”

[China-usb / CC BY-SA (https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fupload.wikimedia.org%2Fwikipedia%2Fcommons%2Fd%2Fdc%2FMetal_usb_flash_driver.jpg&t=NzA5YjVlMWM3ODUyYTIyMzc2YjE5YmRkMTU3ZjUwM2MyZDU0ZDVlNSxhZTBkNDAyNmI3NzAyOGM3ODc2NTg5N2U1MTI4YjkyMjJiNmIyNDlh)

Claire und Jamie hörten die Zeiger der großen Wanduhr, die hinter ihnen hing, ticken. Groide hatte seinen Blick auf die Tischplatte und die vor ihm liegenden USB-Sticks gerichtet. Einige Moment vergingen, in denen sie alle schwiegen.

“Frau Beauchamp, ich möchte dass Sie wissen, dass ich großen Respekt vor Ihrer Entscheidung habe. Ich bin nur ein kleineres Rädchen in einer wesentlich größeren Maschine. Aber ich verspreche Ihnen, dass ich meinen ganzen Einfluss geltend machen werde, damit mit diesen Informationen nach Ihrem Wunsch verfahren wird. Ich möchte auch, dass Sie wissen, dass wir hier keine feindseligen Gefühle gegenüber ihrem Land hegen. Im Gegenteil. Der Brexit und seine Folgen werden in unserem Land von den meisten Menschen sehr bedauert. Und das nicht nur aus wirtschaftlichen Gründen. Wir vermissen die Stimme und das politische Gewicht ihres Landes. Die älteste Demokratie der modernen westlichen Welt hatte in dieser Union immer ein wichtiges, ein großes Gewicht - auch um eine politische Balance herzustellen. Sie wissen, es gibt Mitgliedsstaaten, die mit dem demokratischen System noch nicht so lange vertraut sind. Bis jetzt ist es noch einigermaßen gut gegangen, doch der Verlust der britischen Stimmen im Europäischen Parlament könnte zu gefährlichen Dysbalancen führen … Und dann darf man auch die menschlichen Beziehungen nicht vergessen. Ich selbst bin viele Jahrzehnte vor der Wiedervereinigung unseres Landes in einem Bundesland in Westdeutschland aufgewachsen, in dem britische Truppen stationiert waren. Die Briten waren Nachbarn für uns. Ein mittlerweile verstorbener Freund von mir hat eine Engländerin geheiratet, trat zur Anglikanischen Kirche über und wurde Militärkaplan für diese Truppen in seiner Stadt. Freunde von mir hatten geplant, im Südwesten Englands ein kleines Cottage zu kaufen und dort ihren Ruhestand zu verleben. Viele der Städte, in denen ich gelebt habe, hatten Städtepartnerschaften mit englischen Gemeinden. Wir alle bedauern die Entwicklung der letzten zehn Jahre sehr … und wir können nur hoffen, dass eine spätere Generation sie vielleicht rückgängig machen kann. Ich hoffe, Sie wissen, dass Sie uns sehr willkommen, nicht nur weil Sie uns diese Informationen geben oder als medizinische Fachkraft, sondern als Mensch. Und ich hoffe, Sie werden sich ein wenig einleben können.”

Claire nickte. Dann streckte sie ihre Hand aus und legte sie auf die Rechte des alten Herrn.

“Danke, Herr Groide, ich weiß das zu schätzen.”

“Sie können Ferdinand zu mir sagen, wenn Sie möchten.”

“Gern, Ferdinand, ich bin Claire.”

“Danke, Claire.”

“Na, nach diesem ereignisreichen Arbeitsgespräch sollten wir uns doch einen guten Schluck genehmigen, oder? Wie wäre es mit einem Whisky?” 

Jamie sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

Claire nickte.

“Gern.”

Groide schüttelte den Kopf.

“Jamie, Du weißt doch, dass ich das Zeug nicht trinke. Für mich bitte einen Wodka.”

“Siehst Du Claire,” sagte Jamie mit einem ironischen Unterton, “hier kannst Du gleich etwas über die Deutschen lernen. Was Alkohol angeht, haben Sie keinen Geschmack.”

Er reichte ihr ein Glas mit Whisky.

“Recht hat er, Claire. Und merken Sie sich noch eines: Wir haben auch absolut keinen Humor.”

Die Männer begannen zu kichern und Jamie musste einen Moment inne halten, ehe er das Glas mit dem Wodka an Groide weiterreichte. 

“Du kannst ruhig sagen, was Du sonst immer über meinen Alkoholgeschmack, sagst, Jamie,” sagte Groide dann scherzhaft.

Jamie sah Claire grinsend an.

“Er hat zuviel Zeit mit Russen verbracht, die haben seinen Geschmack verdorben.”

[Wodka / Vodka Rene1905](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fwodka-flasche-gl%25C3%25A4ser-spiegelung-4667049%2F&t=MTdhM2ZjMjgzNzJlNzU3YTE2ODc0Y2U3Y2FkMDQ4MGIxNWI4ZGViYiwyZGJlOTYxMzgyMTBiNzA0MjIzNzczYjkyNDc1YmYzN2EwODY4YWNh)

“Sa sdarovje!” war alles, was Groide darauf zur Antwort gab. Dann wandte er sich noch einmal an Claire:

“Sie sagten vorhin, dass Sie beabsichtigen, die Scheidung von Ihrem Ehemann einzureichen?”

“Ja, das werde ich tun. Ich hoffe, dass das auch von hier aus möglich ist.”

Groide sah sie nachdenklich an.

“Hast Du gegen Claires Wunsch etwas einzuwenden, Ferdinand?”

“Nein, ich verstehe das Anliegen sehr gut. Ich befürchte nur, dass wir dadurch den MI5 auf Deine Spur bringen könnten, Jamie.”

Ein leichter Schock durchfuhr Claire und beinahe hätte sie sich an dem Schluck Whisky, den sie gerade genommen hatte, verschluckt.


	11. 14 Männer (7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teil 3 (Ende) des Gesprächs zwischen Jamie, Claire und Ferdinand Groide.

“Whisky” by [PublicDomainPictures](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fwhisky-bar-alkohol-glas-scotch-315178%2F&t=OGM3ZDliNmY0ZmJiMmI3ODU3ZDUwMTZkNDY3NGVmMzg5OGQyNGJmZixEbERqcVFPUQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F624372119747395584%2Fberliner-fernsehturm-foto-bernardouploud&m=1&ts=1596027237)

“Ich denke, da gibt es eine Möglichkeit, wie wir das vermeiden können. Seitdem Claire davon gesprochen hat, dass sie die Scheidung einreichen will, habe ich darüber nachgedacht, wer ihr dabei behilflich sein könnte.”

“Und? An wen hast Du gedacht?” fragte Groide.

“Ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ich Claire die Dienste von Stephanie Svart zu empfehlen würde,” antwortete Jamie und wandte sich zu Claire.

“Sie ist eine ausgezeichnete Fachanwältin für Familienrecht und die Kanzlei, für die sie arbeitet, hat Niederlassungen in verschiedenen westeuropäischen Ländern. Ich weiß es nicht zu 100 %, aber ich müsste mich doch sehr täuschen, wenn sie nicht auch Kooperationen mit amerikanischen Anwaltsfirmen hätten. Man könnte versuchen, die Sache über die Niederlassung in Amsterdam abzuwickeln … Das würde den Fokus von Berlin weg und in eines der Länder verlegen, welches sich zur Zeit in einem sehr gespannten Verhältnis zu dem Vereinigten Königreich befindet … Ich glaube kaum, dass man wegen der Ehestreitigkeiten eines MI5 Mitarbeiters wie Randall jemanden dorthin entsenden wird. Wenn man außerdem noch anführt, dass Claire Repressionen ihres gewalttätigen Ehemannes befürchtet, dann muss man noch nicht einmal eine Privatadresse angeben. Man kann das alles über die Adresse der Rechtsanwaltskanzlei abwickeln.”

Groide nickte lächelnd und hielt Jamie sein leeres Glas entgegen.

“Gut durchdacht.”

“Wer ist diese Rechtsanwältin?” fragte Claire.

“Wir kennen sie schon lange. Mein Onkel Jared hatte hier in Berlin eine Freundin, besser gesagt, Verlobte. Ihr Name ist Violetta Chambeau. Eigentlich wollten sie heiraten, aber dann kam die Erkrankung meines Onkels dazwischen und sein anschließender Tod … Aber ‘Tante Vio’ gehört trotzdem zur Familie. Über sie hat mein Onkel Stephanie Svart kennengelernt. Die beiden Frauen haben an derselben Universität studiert. Frau Svart ist Fachanwältin für Familien- und Erbrecht. Wir vertrauen ihr und wenn Du nichts dagegen hast, dann …”

“Nun ja, ich kenne hier keine Anwälte und wenn sie vertrauenswürdig ist … nein, ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn Du den Kontakt herstellst.”

“Ich hatte vorsichtshalber bei ihr schon einmal wegen eines Termins vorgefühlt. Wir könnten sie bereits morgen Vormittag treffen.”

Claire nickte.

“Je schneller ich das hinter mir habe, desto besser.”

Sie griff zu ihrem Whiskyglas und nahm einen großen Schluck daraus

“Was hälst Du davon, Ferdinand?”

“Ich halte ein solches Vorgehen für gut.”

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür der Bibliothek. Jamie rief “Herein!” und Helene Ballin erschien.

“Herr Groide, aus ihrem Jackett im Flur klingelt es, ich nehme an, es ist Ihr Smartphone?”

Groide sprang auf und eilte aus dem Raum.

“Smartphone” by [niekverlaan](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Ftelefon-mobil-anruf-samsung-iphone-586266%2F&t=YjI4YjU0MWM3ZjFhYjU0NjU4Y2VjODE0MzJmNzA5MzBlOTkxZWQ3YSw1NzEwNGQyY2NiYzBiZGJlN2U4MDM1ZTBjZWVmYzVkYWExM2Y1NDMz)

Ungefähr zehn Minuten später kehrte er zurück.

“Entschuldigung, aber der Anruf war wichtig.”

Der alte Herr setzte sich, dann sah er Jamie mit ernstem Blick an:

“Ein Carl aus Boston hat in der Zentrale von ‘In Vino Veritas’ angerufen und wollte Dich sprechen …”

Nun sahen Jamie und Claire ihn erschrocken an. 

“Ich konnte ihn davon überzeugen, dass ich ein guter Freund von Dir bin … und dass er auch mit mir sprechen kann.”

“Was hat er gesagt?” fragte Jamie, dem die Anspannung anzusehen war.

“Er sagte, ein Mann namens Randall habe beim Limousinen-Service des Hotels angerufen und sich nach einem bestimmten Wagen erkundigt …”

Claires Gesicht wechselte mit einem Schlag die Farbe. Vollkommen fahl und mit angsterfüllten Augen sah sie Jamie an. Die Erwähnung von Randalls Namen und noch mehr die Tatsache, dass er ganz offensichtlich dabei war ihre Spur aufzunehmen, hatte innerhalb von Sekunden die Angst in ihr Leben zurückgebracht.

“Was ist geschehen? Was hat er gesagt?” fragte Jamie.

“Man hat Randalls Anruf zu Carl durchgestellt, weil man wusste, dass er sie gefahren hatte. Carl hat Randall gesagt, dass er sie, wie er bereits wusste, zu seiner Wohnadresse und dann … zum Hafen gefahren habe.”

Jamie und Claire sahen zuerst einander und dann Groide an.

“Zum Hafen?” fragte Claire ungläubig.

“Ja, Carl war der Meinung, dass es diesen - ihm völlig unbekannten - Mann nichts anginge, wohin er sie gefahren habe. Er ist der Meinung, seine Fahrgäste hätten ein Recht auf Diskretion. Darum hat er Randall erzählt, dass er Sie zum Kai neben dem ‘Yacht Haven Inn & Mariana’ gefahren habe. Dort seien sie beide an Bord einer großen Yacht gegangen. Diese Yacht sei zeitgleich mit der Limousine am Kai angekommen und sie hätte sofort wieder abgelegt, nachdem sie beide an Bord gegangen seien. Randall hat ihn gefragt, ob er den Namen der Yacht gesehen habe oder ob er sich an die Beflaggung erinnern könnte. Carl hat ihm geantwortet, dass er darauf nicht geachtet habe. Er gehe aber davon aus, dass es sich um eine private Yacht gehandelt habe.”

Claire schloss die Augen. Ihr Körper entspannte sich, wenn auch nur langsam. Jamie lächelte. Groide schwieg einige Augenblicke. Er wusste, dass die beiden Menschen, die vor ihm saßen, diesen Schreck erst einmal verdauen mussten. Dann stand Jamie auf und füllte erneut die Gläser mit Whisky respektive Wodka. Nachdem sie schweigend getrunken hatten, nahm Groide das Gespräch wieder auf:

“Nun, das ist noch einmal gut gegangen. Jedenfalls sieht es momentan so aus. Aber es ist nicht ausgeschlossen, dass Randall Dich erkannt hat, Jamie. Darum wirst Du in Zukunft erst einmal keine Aufträge außerhalb Europas übernehmen … wen schlägst Du als Ersatz vor?”

“Den besten Mann, den wir haben. Meinen Adoptivsohn.”

“Wann wird er einsatzbereit sein?”

“Ich werde ihn morgen früh anrufen und mich dann gleich bei Dir melden.”

“Gut, ich hoffe, er willigt ein, Deine Aufgaben zu übernehmen.”

“Tür” by [CJ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Ft%25C3%25BCrklinke-t%25C3%25BCr-%25C3%25B6ffnen-eingang-948568%2F&t=NWNjODNlNTFlNmVhMjM5MTU5YzY3ZWMwNGEzYzA2NjlhY2ZhZWJmMCw0MWY5MTZmODFiZTQ2ODU3ZmY4ZWIwNzY4M2Y3ZTBlZWY3MzFmMWZi)

Als Claire und Jamie eine Stunde später aus dem Aufzug stiegen und den Gang zu ihren Zimmern entlang gingen, fragte sie flüsternd:

“Hat Deine Bemerkung bezüglich Ferdinands Beziehung zu den Russen eine tiefere Bedeutung?”

“Du meinst, ob Ferdinand wirklich mit Russen zu tun hatte?”

“Hm hm.”

“Ich weiß es nicht, es ist ein Witz zwischen uns. Seit ich ihm zum ersten Mal begegnet bin, habe ich versucht, Whisky mit ihm zu trinken. Aber er hat immer abgelehnt und blieb bis jetzt beim Wodka. Aber es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er im Rahmen seines Dienstes mit Russen zu tun gehabt hat. Soweit ich weiß, kam er zum Studium nach Berlin. Das muss vor etwas mehr 40 Jahren gewesen sein. Also noch zur Zeit des Kalten Krieges.”

Sie waren vor der Tür von Claires Zimmer stehen geblieben.

“Keine Sorge, Jamie, ich will Dich nicht ausfragen.”

“Oh, ich denke nicht, dass dies eine Top-Secret-Information ist.”

Er sah sie an und sein Blick blieb an ihrem Kleid hängen. 

“Claire …”

“Ja?”

“Was Du heute Abend … es war bemerkenswert. Soviel Scharfsinn, Intelligenz. Es wird Dich … sicherlich … viel Kraft gekostet haben. Und der Tag morgen wird nicht minder anstrengend … wirst Du schlafen können? Kann ich noch irgendetwas für Dich tun?”

“Danke, aber ich glaube, es geht.”

“Wenn noch irgendetwas ist … ich bin gleich hier.”

Er deutete auf die Tür zu seinem Zimmer.

“Ich lasse das Mobiltelefon an, nur im Fall dass …”

“Danke, Jamie. Du bist sehr freundlich. Gute Nacht.”

“Gute Nacht, Claire.”

Sie öffnete die Tür und betrat ihr Zimmer. Als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, verharrte sie noch einen Moment mit ihrer Hand am Türblatt, als könne sie auf diese Weise den Kontakt zu Jamie noch aufrecht erhalten. Dieser Mann berührte etwas in ihr. Etwas, dass tief unter Jahren der Vernachlässigung, Härte und Lieblosigkeit, die sie durch Frank Randall erfahren hatte, begraben lag. Zum ersten Mal seit dem Tod ihres Onkels Lambert spürte sie, dass ein anderer Mensch sich wirklich um sie sorgte. Dass sie einem anderen Menschen wirklich wichtig war. Claire ging zu ihrem Bett, holte ihren Schlafanzug unter dem Kopfkissen hervor und zog sich um. Dann ging sie zu dem kleinen Schreibtisch, der unter einem der Fenster stand und schaltete die kleine Lampe, die auf der rechten Seite stand, an. Aus einem ihrer Koffer entnahm sie ein Tagebuch. Sie setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und begann sich Notizen über den Abend und über das Gespräch mit Ferdinand Groide zu machen. Eine Stunde später schloss Claire das Buch und legt es zurück in den Koffer. Sie setzte sie sich auf das Bett und griff nach ihrer Handtasche, die sie auf dem Nachttisch abgestellt hatte. Claire öffnete sie und zog an einem Reißverschluss, der am Innenfutter angebracht war. Am Boden dieser Innentasche war ein weiterer Reißverschluss angebracht. Öffnete man ihn, so gelangte man in ein von außen nicht sichtbares Fach, das im Boden der Handtasche verborgen war. Claire griff in dieses Fach und betrachtete dann nachdenklich die sechs silbernen USB-Sticks auf ihrer Hand. Wie hatte Frank einmal gesagt? Man dürfte nicht alle seine Trümpfe auf einmal aus der Hand geben. Sie hatte mit Frank in wenigen Dingen übereingestimmt, aber in diesem Punkt musste sie sich seiner Meinung anschließen. Langsam legte sie die USB-Sticks wieder zurück und verschloss die Handtasche. Nachdem sie sich im Badezimmer etwas frisch gemacht und ein großes Glas mit Mineralwasser auf den Nachttisch gestellt hatte, legte sie sich hin und löschte das Licht. Claire blickte hinauf zum Dachfirst. Durch das Glas konnte sie den Nachthimmel sehen. Ob Jamie jetzt wohl in seinem Bett lag und ebenfalls dort hinauf sah? Mit diesem Gedanken schlief sie ein.


End file.
